


The Monster Of The Mountain

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alternate Universe, Dragon Arthur, Has lowkey Beauty and the Beast elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Gilgamesh, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, no beta we die like men, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: In the tallest mountain of the British Isles, lived a fearsome dragon in the dark depths of a cave.The inhabitants of Britain became desperate and hired highly skilled mages and knights,to slay the monster and finally end his gruesome rule of terror.Gilgamesh, an Omega, takes the golden opportunity and tries to slay the fearsome beast.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 194
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fire In Your Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384265) by [hovercraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft). 



_In the tallest mountain of the British Isles lived a fearsome dragon in the dark depths of a cave._   
_This terrifying dragon was known for killing merchants and trespasser that dared to set foot on the dragon's territory._   
_The inhabitants of Britain started to become desperate and hired highly skilled mages and knights to slay the dragon and finally end his gruesome rule of terror._

\---

Gilgamesh was the embodiment of a perfect alpha. He was smart, confident, ambitious and full of pride.

But unfortunately, he was an _omega_. 

He came from an extremely powerful and wealthy family, where something like being an omega was unacceptable.  
His father Lugalbanda was shocked and felt humiliated when he found out that his own son was an omega.

After all, in this world omegas were treated like breeding material and nothing more than a toy of pleasure.

Lugalbanda refused to accept his son’s true nature in fear of throwing shame on their family name and forced Gilgamesh to hide his identity with an unhealthy amount of suppressants.

But he wasn’t the only one which despised Gilgamesh’s nature. Gilgamesh himself hated the fact that he was considered to be one of those _low-class_ omegas. He simply didn’t accept it, because he knew that _he_ was smart, he knew that he could easily outsmart any of those disgusting alphas. 

He tried to prove himself to his father that he the _omega_ , was worthy of carrying his family name that, he the omega was strong and independent and wasn’t some cheap sex toy.

But his father never listened. He simply couldn’t look over the fact that his son was an omega, not even thinking of ever giving Gilgamesh a chance to prove himself.

Gil tried and tried, failure after failure. But that didn’t stop the stubborn omega. He continued to try to prove himself and reached heights of knowledge and power which not even most alphas possessed. However his father still turned a blind eye on his achievements, in fact, Lugalbanda told him to just stop trying. After all, Gilgamesh will _never_ become the alpha that his father wished him to be.

After an endless sea of rejections, the omega grew desperate and searched for new ways to satisfy his father. 

  
In the end, his restless search was unsuccessful. So he and his companions decided to cool down and rest in a rundown bar in the outskirts of the city. 

\---  
A lithe figure, which was dressed in a dark cloak made out of expensive material, sat with crossed legs in the dark corner of the bar while impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Just where is she...?!" Gilgamesh practically hissed to no one in particular.   
Right after he muttered those words, a feminine clothed figure placed two drinks on top of the table, before seating herself in front of him with a frown.

"I don't even know what we're doing here Siduri." The blonde let out an exasperated huff. "I should be looking for more challenges to impress my father, instead we are sitting here and doing nothing."   
He angrily grabbed his glass and drank everything in one gulp, while glaring at a small spot of dirt on top of the wooden table. 

After a few seconds of silence, the women let out an inaudible sigh.  
"I thought we have already discussed this matter Gilgamesh." 

Siduri set her elbow on top of the table and rested her head on her hand.  
"We've been looking for anything suitable for the last few weeks." She let out a small yawn while holding her other hand in front of her mouth.

"If we continue like this, we will probably drop dead because of overworking too much." She lifted her glass to her lips and drank a small sip.  
After she was done, the woman placed her drink back on the table and glanced up and down Gilgamesh's body with pursed lips.

"Especially you."

The blonde let out an unimpressed huff and crossed his arms.  
"That's ridiculous. As if that would ever happen to me."

Siduri raised her eyebrows in a questioning matter and decided to drink more of her juice.  
  
Gilgamesh glared at the floor while biting his bottom lip in a child-like matter. 

"If I don't do anything special. Father will...." He stopped midtrack not truly knowing how to form his thoughts in a proper sentence.

"Aghh... _That bastard._ " He let out an angry groan while rubbing his face with his hands.

"My, my such vulgar language. Is this how a son should be talking about his father?"  
Although her words were meant to tease Gilgamesh, her eyes clearly showed no signs of humor. He hated those eyes with a passion.

They were the eyes of a mother, full of kindness and empathy.

He didn't want any pity or kindness _goddammit_! He just wanted to be himself without being judged around every corner.

He was about to complain even more until he got interrupted by the loud sound of doors banging against the thick stone walls.

"I....I-I saw him..." A badly wounded man fell on the floor while holding his chest with a bloody hand.  
After their initial shock, the people inside the bar rushed to the side of the man and tried to help him up.

"Are you alright Sir? What happened to you?" A petite omega put her hand on his back and crouched down to his level, after asking someone to get some bandages and alcohol. 

"Sir..?" After getting no response she was about to ask him again until he tightly gripped her shoulders while digging his bloody fingernails into her skin.   
"I..I-I saw him..." He said once again with a terrified look in his eyes.   
The girl was too scared to answer and only stared at him with wide eyes until she finally found the courage to whisper a response.

"W-who?"

"Th-The _Monster of...the Mountain_..." With that, he fell to his side while the girl let out a shaky gasp.  
After a few seconds, she went back to helping the man and tending his wounds.

"Monster of the Mountain _?_ What the hell is he talking about?" Gilgamesh gave the scene a dismissed glance and wondered if the man hit his head somewhere.

Siduri just raised her shoulders and studied curiously the scene in front of them.

“Hmm, it appears to be that he hasn’t completely lost it all though...after all the customers and the girl seemed to be as bewildered as him.”  
She murmured while pointing at the crowd.

Gilgamesh followed her gaze and did indeed see their ridiculous facial expressions.

“Huh, that’s weird.”   
Gilgamesh started to become curious as well. So he decided to investigate.

The omega pushed himself up and walked towards the crowd.

He reached for a shoulder and tapped a few times on it.

As soon as the man turned around a foul smell made its way into Gilgamesh’s nose.

There was only one word to describe that bitter smell. 

**_Disgusting_**. It was simply disgusting.

He let out a sneer as he realized that the guy in front of him was an _alpha_. 

“No wonder he smells like a wet dog.”  
he quietly muttered to himself.

The omega clicked his tongue in annoyance as soon as he saw the man giving him weird looks.  
Gilgamesh put his hands on his hips and proudly held his head up high. 

“Would you mind telling me what that so-called _‘Monster of the Mountain’_ is?” The omega asked with a voice full of pride.

The alpha was shocked by Gil's worlds and didn't answer him, as if he hadn't heard him.   
Gilgamesh let out an audible cough and looked at the alpha with a raised eyebrow.

"So are you going to answer me anytime soon?" The blonde gave him an unimpressed stare and crossed his arms with an annoyed sigh.

"O-oh yeah right..Sorry...It's just... You really haven't heard of that.. _monster_?" The man was clearly shaking and with every word, his voice became quieter.  
" _Pathetic_." Gilgamesh thought. " _And this man was supposed to be an alpha? That's almost laughable!_ "

"Well, how does it look like smartass?."

The alpha flinched at the blonde's harsh tone.

"W-Well, the _'Monster of the Mountain'_ is said to live inside a cave in the tallest mountain of the British Isles." The man started.  
Gil gave him a firm nod to signal him to continue.

"A-Apparently it has been killing and eating merchants and travelers in.... _g-gruesome ways_.." The alpha ended it with a huge gulp.

"A...Already hundreds of people have been killed by him." A second voice joined them.  
Gilgamesh looked at the direction of where it was coming from and found himself staring at the small omega girl from before.

"Lords and Nobles have already hired a tremendous amount of knights and mages to kill that beast....but they all ended up dead." Another voice said.

"Is that so?" Gilgamesh asked being now very interested in this so-called Monster.

"That beast is absolutely terrifying and one should stay away as far as possible!" One of the customers shouted in panic.

"You are not going to hunt that thing down, now are you?" Siduri asked him from behind. Although she already knew what his answer was going to be.

" _Oh, please!_ As if something as stupid as that could actually defeat _me_."  
Gilgamesh's face was decorated with a mysterious and mischievous smirk.

The crowd let out shocked gasps, while Siduri only shook her head and muttered something about it being _'stupid'_ or that _'his arrogance is going to be his downfall'._

He only let out a huff at that and bit his bottom lip in excitement.

He was going to **slay** that so-called 'Monster of the Mountain' and show everyone just how amazing he is.

_"Oh...This is going to feel so good when I'm done."_

_To be continued....._


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of the bar, Gilgamesh decided to head home to spread the news of his discovery to his father.

His family lived in a luxurious mansion on top of a hill near Camelot,  
practically casting a shadow over the poorer residents and making them look like literal _gods_. 

As he walked up to the heavy doors of the mansion, two guards, a beta and an alpha, gave him a polite bow and opened the doors for him.

"Good evening, my lord." One of the guards spoke up.  
"Your father wishes to speak with you, he is expecting you inside his office." 

"Good, I also wanted to discuss a few things with him." The omega gave Siduri one last glance, before walking towards the office.  
As the blonde walked up the stairs, to the first floor, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Gilgamesh turned around and found himself staring into the scarlet eyes of his mother.

"..." His mother, Ninsun a beta, just continued to look at him with an unreadable expression.   
"Mother...?" The beta just gripped his shoulder harder and slowly backed away after a few seconds. She hesitantly turned around and walked the stairs down, making her long golden hair swing from side to side.

The omega just stood there, confused by the questionable behavior of his mother.  
"That was weird...Mother has never acted that way before." He wanted to run after her and ask what the hell that just was, but figured that it would be a bad idea to keep his father waiting.

As the omega walked down the heavily decorated hallway, he noticed a strange smell in the air.  
It smelled bitter and dominant, like an _alpha_.   
Well, it definitely wasn't him, for obvious reasons.   
The penetrating smell made him anxious and uneasy, not that he would ever show it to _anyone_. Regardless he would rather not meet an alpha in rut _._ He really didn't need a horny alpha to pounce on him and humiliate him in front of his father's office.

Even though his suppressants should hide the fact that he's an omega, you can never be too safe nowadays.  
After taking a deep breath and focusing on ignoring the smell, he continued to walk down the hallway with firm and steady steps.

He tried, he really did _try_ to ignore it, but it _simply_ didn't go away.   
In fact, it got even worse the closer he got to the office.

"Don't tell me..?" As Gilgamesh stood in front of the office door, he knew that his theory was correct when the smell practically screamed, that there was an obnoxious alpha behind those doors. 

It couldn't have been his father, he may have been an alpha, but Lugalbanda purposely kept his scent down, to not startle him and the omegas working in the mansion.

A few maids which were cleaning the hallway curiously glanced at the omega, wondering why he didn't go inside, but didn't dare to ask him.

Gilgamesh rubbed his face with hands and noticed just how exhausted he was.

 _'Perhaps Siduri was right. Taking a break was probably for the best.'_ He thought with a little yawn.

After a few silent seconds, Gilgamesh ripped open the door and didn't even think of knocking.

He was greeted with the sight of his father, seated behind his table with an unreadable expression.  
The room had no light sources except for the big fireplace which was built behind his father's chair, giving the room a soft orange hue.

Another person was seated in front of the table with their back facing Gil. The omega immediately realized that the distasteful smell came from the stranger and was about to lecture them, that it was completely unnecessary to emit such a foul smell and how they should learn to control themselves better.

" _Gilgamesh._ " 

The stern sound of his father's voice made him snap out of his thoughts.  
Gilgamesh expectantly looked towards his father and noticed that the stranger turned around as well.  
Well, the stranger was without a doubt an alpha.

She had long black hair and deep scarlet eyes, which reminded him of his own. She was as pale as a ghost and wore an expansive black dress.

"This is Ishtar, an Alpha, she comes from a very wealthy and powerful family of mages. Your mother and I have decided to...." 

Gilgamesh stopped listening to Lugalbanda, as soon as he heard the words '' _alpha'_ ' and '' _wealthy_ ''. He knew exactly what his father was about to say and found himself staring into the wide smirk of Ishtar.

"Your wedding is going to be held in 2 weeks, additionally.."

_"No."_

"No?" His father repeated in a dry matter, already expecting such an answer, while Ishtar's smirk only grew wider with Gilgamesh's opposition.

" Come again?" The alpha tried with a tired sigh.

"You heard me." Gilgamesh hissed with gritted teeth.  
"I _refuse_ this proposal, father." He spit out the words with a venomous glare.

 _"_ What _?"_ His father asked once again, but the omega sensed how the alpha was starting to lose his cool.

" You must be out of your mind, Gilgamesh. " Lugalbanda said in irritation. "This is a golden opportunity, yet all you do is prance around in your own _damn_ world, thinking that you could actually achieve _something_." His father's harsh words stung painfully, but Gilgamesh refused to show any sign of weakness.

He stood firmly on his legs and gave Lugalbanda a challenging stare.  
"More like you're the _ignorant_ one, father." He was shaking with anger, the omega couldn't believe that this was even happening.

"I have achieved things most alphas haven't even _dared_ to dream about! I'm better than any of those useless _rats_."

It just wasn’t fair! Here he was working himself to death so that his father could just appreciate him for once, but _no_ he had to be married off to some spoiled alpha, who thinks that they owned the world.  
He knew that complaining like a little child won’t help him in any way, but he _didn’t want_ to accept the ugly truth.

  
“You’re going to marry Ishtar if you like it or not! _Stop_ being a _spoiled brat_ already and just do as I say!” 

_Damn_.

For the first time since forever, Gilgamesh actually felt like crying. His life was a living hell, ever since his parents found out that he was an omega, but he remained strong and dignified, refusing to kneel to anyone.

" You would be nothing without me! Because of _me_ , you're allowed to live such a luxurious life! Why can't you _understand_ that?!" The alpha growled with gritted teeth.

Fury embraced him after those words, his former sadness forgotten.

“Is that so, Father?" 

He’ll show that _bastard_ that he can survive just fine without the help of him. Without saying a word the omega just turned around and walked out of the room.

“ Gilgamesh... _?_ Where do you think you’re going?” His father slammed his hands against the table and glared at Gilgamesh's back.

The omega in question simply continued to walk until his father lost vision of him.

“ Shouldn’t you go after him?” Ishtar coyly asked, her smirk never leaving her face.

After a beat of silence, where only heavy breathing was audible, Lugalbanda decided to sit down with a sigh, while giving the female a thoughtful stare.

“ _Hm_ , I think that it’s for the best that my son first handly tastes the _‘drop’_ of freedom, that he’s been longing for.” He spun around in his office chair and looked into the fireplace. 

“ There is no way, that he'll survive this _cruel_ world without my help.”  
His words were harsh and cruel, but his face was nothing more than a blank canvas.

"Don't worry, he'll come back sooner than you think." He added with a huff.

Ishtar let out an approving hum and started to comb her hair with her fingers.

\---

Gilgamesh went up to his room, grabbed a bag and a few items of choice, which included money and a few spare clothes.   
He stormed off towards the entrance door, only to be stopped by his mother.

“Dear _please_ don’t do this.” She begged with a voice full of pain.

He didn’t look her into the eyes, he couldn _’t_. Instead, he pushed her aside and muttered a small _‘sorry’_ before opening the heavy doors.

When he saw the light of the moon and the stars, he found himself smiling, a _genuine_ smile. The omega doesn’t remember the last time he felt so happy and with one last deep breath he ran off, it didn’t matter where he went as long as he was free and independent. 

\---  
After a few hours, his feet began to tire and the omega noticed that he hasn’t even _eaten_ for the _day_.

Then he felt something cold and wet touch his nose.

“It’s snowing...?”

 _Great_. Just _great_. He was tired and hungry and the weather just decided to hate him.

The gods were really against him, huh. 

As he walked down the old street he noticed an orange light, shining through the thick pine trees. As he got closer, Gilgamesh was able to decipher the black silhouette of a wooden house. There were a few people gathered around the stables attending or cleaning their horses. An old sign hung down the roof with the words ' Inn' skillfully craved in it.

 _Finally_ , a place to rest, his undying hunger hasn’t diminished either.

The door was made out of wood which was dressed in a rusty iron outline.  
It made a deafening sound as the omega opened it with a huff.

The inn may have looked like an abandoned mansion from the outside, but the interior had a warm and welcoming feeling to it.

It owned a large fireplace, which was surrounded by two soft couches made out of leather. A small chandelier hung down the ceiling, giving the room a more elegant touch. The was also a large leather carpet spread out on the floor, making the room smell leathery and welcoming.

Gilgamesh went to the front desk and saw a little beta girl arranging a few files inside of a folder.  
He gave a short cough, announcing his presence and mumbled a faint ' _hello'_.

“A room for one.” He softly said, with hunched shoulders.  
He was far too tired and hungry to keep up a prideful composure.

The girl nodded and gave him a small key.  
“How long are you planning on staying, sir?”

“One night.”

The beta gave an approving hum and gave Gilgamesh the directions to his room. 

“In case you’re hungry, our kitchen is right around the corner and is open all the time.” She finished with a kind smile.

The omega decided to go to the kitchen first and grab a small snack.  
It was nothing special, in fact, it tasted _bland_ and _dry_.

After all, Gilgamesh was used to eating luxurious food, that his personal cook would always prepare for him. 

Nevertheless, it was still food and Gilgamesh was starving. He gulped the sorry excuse of a steak down and made his way up to his room.

  
The room was small and old, a bed was located in the right corner of the room, together with a small wooden table with a lighted candle on top. 

This wasn’t really what he was used to, but it wasn’t horrible. He closed the door and dropped his backpack on the floor.

_'Well, guess this is my life now.'_

He let out a quiet yawn and fell facedown on top of the bed. The bed was hard and cold, if he wouldn't have been so mentally and physically exhausted he would have already complained about the poor quality of it.

Instead, his thoughts started to drift towards today's events. 

_'I didn't even say goodbye to my sisters and Siduri.'_ He bitterly exclaimed.

He turned around so that his back was pressing into the harsh mattress.

Now, that all the adrenaline and fury was gone, Gilgamesh felt his eyes starting to sting.   
Yet, he _refused_ to cry, he didn't want to be the weak omega, that his father always saw inside of him. 

The blonde glanced over to his backpack, with a worried frown.  
Gilgamesh knew that the money, that he hastily stuffed inside won't last him for a very long time, considering that he didn't have a home anymore, paying every day for a new inn is going to be without a doubt expensive.

Sleeping outside was out of question, it is slowly but steadily becoming colder and soon it's going to be _unbearable_ without a steady roof and a reliable heat source.

He let out an annoyed groan and pulled the blanket on top of his head.

_'I truly have the worst luck, don't I?'_

The omega started to shake a little bit, cursing himself that he didn't bring thicker clothing. He quickly went through all of the magic spells that he knew of, but none of them would be able to help him in this situation. 

He cursed himself, for the second time that day, that he never held any interest in fire magic.  
Gilgamesh was always more interested in complex and ancient magic, not that fire magic was weak or easy to master, it's just the thought of being surrounded by chaotic waves of heat, left an _uneasy_ feeling in his gut.

Besides his sisters were more the type to rush into battle, having no interest in observing it from afar. 

It's not like Gilgamesh was scared of going face to face with an enemy, in fact, he loved the thrill it gave him, but the mere fact of being able to read through the enemy's moves, slowly deciphering their intentions and _crumbling_ their _little_ plan was just so _satisfying._

It was like a game of chess, it truly was one of the best feelings Gilgamesh has ever experienced.

Unfortunately, his parents weren't very fond of him studying magic or showing an interest in being a tactician. His father had no interest in magic, he was a businessman, not a mage. Ninsun was the one who introduced magic into the family, because of her Gilgamesh had a larger supply of mana than most people, she came from a very strong mage family, thus giving him and his sisters the same magic circuits.

His mother always supported him no matter what, but magic was the one thing she opposed him of doing.

Gilgamesh doesn't quite understand why she of all people would hate the fact of him studying magic, she always became cold and distant as soon as he brought up the topic, saying that it is a very dangerous thing to do and that he should stay away from it.

He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and let out a huff. 

Gilgamesh decided to call it a day, thinking that he was too tired to properly think right now, besides he will need a lot of energy for the journey ahead of him.

After a few minutes, he felt the heavy and familiar feeling of sleep take over him.  
\---

  
On an icy throne made out of silver sat a large figure, while leaning his head on top of his hand in a bored matter.

The man had large wings attached to his back, which were idly folded behind him. 

There were also two horns growing out his head in an elegant curve, which made him look even taller.

The alpha was dressed in heavy armor and looked into the distance with a passive look.

"Someone is enjoying themselves." said a teasing voice.  
The man on the throne, Arthur, barely acknowledged the voice and let out an audible hum. 

A figure dressed in a long white robe stepped out of the shadows and gave Arthur a mischievous smirk.

"You're going to freeze unto the throne if you continue to just sit there all day long, you know? Would be pretty bad if our Kin-."

"Is there a reason why you're here, _Merlin_?" The deep growl might have scared a few people away, but Merlin just continued to smile obnoxiously.

The figure in question just gave a light shrug and gave out a small chuckle.

"Well, we killed two more merchants, thought that you might want to know." Merlin nonchalantly said making it seem like it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Arthur gave out a disappointed sigh and closed his eyes for a short time.

" I thought I forbid you from killing any more innocent civilians?"

The Dragon rubbed his eyes with the backside of his unarmored hand with a tired posture.

"That is _very true_ , my King. I also told that Mordred, but as soon as she heard the merchants calling you a monster she went _ballistic_ and killed them instantly." Merlin stated making it sound like it wasn't his fault at all.

"You could have at least tried to stop Mordred, _right_?"

"Hm... That may be true, but have you ever seen Mordred angry? She can be incredibly scary and I rather not get mauled down by an angry Mordred."

 _"Merlin..."_ Arthur warned dangerously low having enough of the mage's behavior.

 _"_ Haha _..._ Don't worry about it, your Majesty. It was a very quick _death_ I'm sure they didn't even feel anything." He sweated nervously.

"W-Well, have a nice evening, my King." With those words he quickly ran out of the room, not wanting to become dragon dinner.

_'We already have a bad enough reputation, if this continues on there will be far more bloodshed than necessary.'_

The dragon king pushed himself up and slowly walked towards the exit of the cave, deciding that an evening flight will clear his thoughts for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof...This update is a bit late ;w;  
> (I have been drawing a lot more recently....that's why I wasn't really concentrating on writing.)  
> But thank you, everyone, for your wonderful comments! <3
> 
> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> My twitter if anyone is interested: https://twitter.com/FrozenMoon5


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde felt the burning sunlight, shining on to his eyelids and started to gradually wake up.   
He let out a tired yawn and cuddled himself into the mattress, savoring the warmth it emitted as best as he could.

After a short while, he decided to stretch his legs and wake up a little bit more.

 _God_. He was _sore_. It wasn’t like that Gilgamesh was unathletic or had the body of a 90-year-old grandma.  
He just wasn’t used to walking around all day, in the freezing weather of Britain.  
He glanced down at his clothes, which were a white shirt, with an elegant design and a pair of thin white trousers.

He might as well have been naked because his clothes certainly didn’t help against the cold.

The blonde groaned and kicked the blanket away, resisting the urge to curl himself up in the welcoming heat of it.

He shivered and went over to his backpack. 

_  
‘ I probably have around 300 gold coins.’_

  
The omega figured that he _might_ have some thicker clothing, but didn't expect much, since he hastily stuffed random objects into his backpack.

_‘Well, at least I have something waterproof'_

He pulled out a wrinkly raincoat, it was thicker than his shirt, so he immediately wrapped it around his lithe form.

  
The omega also found some shorts.

‘Wow’. He muttered with a dumbfounded expression.

These weren’t even his, they were _too_ short, so he assumed that they were one of his sisters.

_‘God, these are absolutely useless.’  
_

The blonde stuffed them angrily inside and noticed, during his _‘fury’,_ a mirror, hanging crookedly to the side, beside the bedroom door.

He looked at his reflection and unconsciously lifted a hand to his cheek.

 _‘I...look horrible.’_ He groaned. _  
_

The omega’s hair was a mess and the dark circles around his eyes didn't make him look any better.

It appears to be that the weeks of searching have taken more of a toll on him than he thought.

He also desperately wanted to take a warm shower but knew that, that was highly unlikely. He could probably take a bath in one of the freezing lakes at most, but that just sounded more like torture than relief.

Apparently, there were some natural hot springs located between the tall icy mountains of Britain, but he would rather not hike for days, just to take a dip in some bubbly water. So he decided to just push the urge, to clean his body, in the deepest corners of his head, trying not to think about the nice bathrooms that they owned at home.

Gilgamesh tried his best to comb his messy hair and flattened his crumpled shirt, but didn’t really succeed in either of them.

The omega packed his backpack and made his way downstairs to the lobby, with the sweet smell of breakfast levitating through the hallway.

  
The same girl from yesterday was stationed behind the counter and organized a few papers. She saw Gilgamesh approaching and gave him a cheerful ‘ _Good morning’_. 

The action startled him for a few seconds, which led him to stutter a short _‘morning’_ in response.

At home, none of the servants even dared to talk to him without permission and his family was never this cheerful and carefree towards him either. Perhaps his sisters and Siduri counted in a way, but Siduri was simply just honest with him and wasn’t afraid to voice her own opinion.  
His sisters were very busy nowadays and don’t have any time to waste on trivial matters like these, after all, they too had to be a part of the family business.

Gilgamesh recalled having once three very close friends as a child, where he still was innocent and naive. The time where no one knew that he was an omega, the time where he was allowed to go outside and play with his friends, like a normal child.

The blonde doesn’t remember their names and only remembers the vague silhouettes of them, the only thing he truly is sure of is that one of them had black hair, the other blonde and the last an unusual shade of green.

The day the doctors announced that he was an omega, was the day that his father dragged him away from his only friends, locking Gilgamesh inside of his room, completely isolating him from the outside world. 

Which in turn influenced his social skills greatly, but it’s not like he didn’t have any _friends_. After all, he considered Siduri as a form of a friend, even though she’s one of the servants that his father hired. 

  
Gilgamesh has always been watching his father's style of working, he was a tyrant through and through. He completely dominated the business world, not caring for other companies or people, his father focused on making his company the best and crushed those that dared to challenge him.  
Gilgamesh always observed from afar, and dare he say it, even admired his father for being so successful. So the omega tried his best to be like him, to demonstrate that he can be as successful and dominant as his father, showing that he could easily pull off the role of a tyrant.

One might think that Gilgamesh hated his father, but that’s far from the truth, really. It’s true that his father’s way of showing ‘affection’, might be questionable to most people, but Lugalbanda tries to force the best outcome out of every situation. His father never planned to give Gilgamesh a powerful position in his family business, but he still explained and taught him a lot of important lessons, when it came to the business world.  
Sometimes his father would even let Gilgamesh stay in his office, during one of his meetings, so that the omega could watch and learn a few things.

It’s true that his father might be a bit too harsh on him when it came to his _‘second gender’_ , but he also was the same person, that put the boy to sleep, while reading him a bedtime story. Truly Gilgamesh didn’t _hate_ him, in fact, you could say that he cared about him, in his own weird twisted way. It’s just that Gilgamesh resented the _decisions_ , that his father made for _him_ , the blonde also knew that his father didn’t hate him. 

If he did, then he would have already sold him to the man, that paid the most for his body. 

He knew that the name _Ishtar_ sounded familiar, but he was too furious to wonder why. Now, having calmed down, Gilgamesh remembered that Ishtar’s father had always been an important business partner to Lugalbanda, so he supposed, that his father wanted Gilgamesh to marry his oldest daughter to strenghten their bond. The omega also knew that the alpha wasn’t _allowed_ to _harass_ Gilgamesh in any way or else it would damage their business bond remarkably. So, his father at least took the time, to choose an alpha that wouldn’t oppress or hurt Gilgamesh. Regardless the omega simply wanted to be his own man, without having someone decide his every move.

It doesn’t matter anyway anymore, he was no longer at _home_. In a way, one could say that he was in a completely different world, a world with a different point of view and ways to behave.

_‘I guess I’ll have to adapt a bit to the ways of the “normal” people here if I want to survive in this kind of world. After all, a tyrant without any power might as well be a street rat, I’ll have to slowly build my way up to power or else....’_

  
“Is everything alright, Sir?”

The concerned voice of the beta woke the omega up from his thoughts.

“H-Huh? Yes, I’m here to pay for my room.” 

“So, a Room for one, for one night, right?” 

“Yes, that is correct.” 

The brunette scribbled something inside a book and gave him a soft smile.

“That would be nine gold coins, Sir.”

“Only nine?” Gilgamesh was a bit surprised at that, somewhat expecting for the inn to be far more expensive, after all, he had a room and dinner for a night.

“Yes, we only charge the rooms, Sir. Water and food are for free, in this inn.”   
She chirped with sparkly eyes, clearly proud of the fact that their inn offererd such a deal.

“I see.” Gilgamesh gave her nine gold coins and tried to make his way towards the kitchen until the voice of the beta stopped him.

  
“E-eh, sir... I know it’s none of my business, but could it be that you’re an omega?” 

The blonde's eyes widen at the statement and he was too shocked to reply.

There’s _no way_ that she knew, right? After all, he takes his suppressants every day, there is no wa-.

_Oh._

The harsh reality slapped Gilgamesh across his face.

  
He looked over to the clock, that was dangling over the fireplace and almost felt like puking.

It was 12:16.

He always takes his suppressants at 10 o’clock on the dot.

The reason why he forgot to take them was...that he simply didn't bring any with him.

The beta noticed his panicked posture and immediately went to his side and gave his back a few comforting strokes.

“Everything is going to be alright, please don’t panic, Sir.”

She tried to act calm and focused, but the panicked scent that Gilgamesh was emitting made her uneasy and helpless.

Gilgamesh wasn’t the type to panic at all, but he was used to taking suppressants, _every single day_ , for the majority of his life _._

What would happen, if his heat started tomorrow?! He for sure didnt know, he never even experienced a heat _properly_ to begin with, the doctors made sure of that. 

He didn’t have a safe place to stay, nor did he have any suppressants.

This was a nightmare. He could almost see the _‘ I told you ‘_ face from his father and that certainly didn’t help the situation.

Additionally, suppressants were extremely expensive and only the rich were able to afford them.  
He knew that his usual monthly sack of suppressants costs around 3,000 gold coins and that was no exaggeration.  
There are a lot of fake products out there, products that cause more harm than help, so of course, the real ones were going to be expensive.

“Please...just take a few steady breaths.” 

The beta looked like she was about to cry, which Gilgamesh didn’t really understand, but he assumed that the mother instincts of the girl must have awakened as soon as she sensed an omega in distress.

After taking the girl's advice to the heart and releasing a few shaky breaths, Gilgamesh calmed down a little bit, not fully but it was enough to form proper sentences.

 _“_ W-what am I supposed to do?”

“H-huh?” She answered with helpless eyes.

Honestly, he didn’t know why he asked the beta, she was just as shocked as him. She probably wasn’t used to these kinds of situations, but he was still glad that she was there to help him.

“Nevermind, thank you for the room last night, I’ll just grab a snack from the kitchen and head outside.”

“E-eh? Are you sure?” She asked, while biting her lips in distress.

“ _Hmph._.I’m fine. I can handle myself, just _fine_.” The Beta wasn’t too convinced, but she decided to let it go, not wanting to force the omega. With one swift turn of his heel, Gilgamesh made his way towards the kitchen, making it seem like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

  
From the outside, Gilgamesh may have looked calm and collected, but was in truth worried to the brim and tried his best to figure out a way out of this dire situation.

He had to find some sort of money source, but the question was where?

He grabbed a piece of bread and headed outside.

As he went out of the inn, he noticed a chubby man hastily hammering a piece of paper on to the blackboard, beside the entrance door.

Gilgamesh walked curiously towards it and read it quietly to himself.

_'MISSION: Kill Bloodthirsty goblins'_

Ah, so it was a mission intended for mages and knights.

_'Bloodthirsty goblins have been terrorizing the lands of Britain, killing innocent trespasser and destroying the harvest. One of their main hideouts is located in the underground caves of Moss Cliff._

_Goal: Kill all of them and earn 10,000 gold coins.'_

_'How boring, why would an-... W-wait **10,000** gold coins?!' _

The omega immediately tore the piece of paper off the wall and reversed the text carefully.

 _"Excuse me?!_ What do you think are you doing?." The man was clearly upset, but Gilgamesh didn't care. The omega continued to ignore the furious stranger and thought about all the things he could do with the reward money.

"Where can I sign myself up for this mission?"

"Hmph... An _omega_ going on a quest, don't be ridiculo-." The man immediately shut up, after he saw the omega's death glare.

 _"On a second thought..."_ He nervously whimpered.

\---

After going to the mayor of the town and signing up for the quest, Gilgamesh made his way towards Moss Cliff.  
The walk was supposed to be only thirty minutes long and the weather wasn't that bad either. The mayor was kind enough to give him some resources, along with thicker clothing and a large scarf, saying that he shouldn't freeze to death before he even reached the cave.

Apparently, the quest was recommended to a party of ten, but Gilgamesh has read about Goblins before and calculated that he alone was more than enough. Well, at least he hoped, Siduri always said that he was a tad too overconfident, but a mere group of goblins wasn't going to stop him, _right?_

The omega noticed destroyed plants and spots of dried blood, the closer he got to the entrance of the cave. There were also wooden signs sloppily nailed on top of some trees, decorated with gruesome scratches and bite marks. Most of the signs had some kind of warning carved into them, saying that one wouldn’t come out alive. It didn't scare the omega off, in fact, it fueled him with even more _confidence_ and _adrenaline_.

Finally reaching the entrance of the cave, he placed his backpack on the ground and got out a portable lantern, together with flint and steel.

He lightened it and slowly made his way into the cave, he knew that goblins had an excellent sense of hearing, so he tried his best to be quiet and collected. After a few minutes of walking through the cave, Gilgamesh wondered if he was at the wrong location until he heard masses of small feet scratching against the floor.

The footsteps became louder, along with the heavy breathing of the disgusting creatures, Gilgamesh tried his best to locate the direction of the sounds, but couldn't quite place his finger on it.  
The sounds were bouncing off the walls, making them shrill from all directions, which resulted in disorienting him.

Until he felt a painful sting in his left leg.

 _"What the hell..."_ He angrily muttered.

He lowered the lantern to his leg and saw a deep scratch across his leg, together with the fabric of his pants being bloody and ripped apart. The omega was about to curse out loud again until he felt another painful sting in his other leg, he didn't have to look at it, to know its condition.

Gilgamesh only saw the dark silhouettes of the goblins, due to the cold hue of the lantern. They were too fast to be seen. He dropped the lantern and swiftly casted a wind spell, surrounding him in a powerful gale and unleashed it to those near him. The sounds calmed down and Gilgamesh picked up the lantern again and examined a handful of goblin corpses. 

_'How revolting...But there are still more of them left.'_

He continued to wander deeper into the cave and noticed a loathsome smell, going through the air. The smell got thicker and reeked of rotting flesh, he didn't even want to think about the cause of it and advanced further down, regardless of the state of his legs.

 _'Hmph...This kind of quest needed ten men? Ridiculous.'_ The blonde thought with a scoff.

Gilgamesh practically praised himself for doing a great job, even though he wasn't even finished with it yet.  
He won't deny it though, a healer would have made this a lot easier.

He finally found the end of the cave and was surprised to see a large group of goblins, sleeping soundly in the middle of it.  
Well, it appeared to be that Gilgamesh was in luck, he didn't want to waste another second and quietly placed the lantern on to the floor.   
The omega crossed his arms over each other and casted a more powerful version of the previous spell.

_'3...2...1...'_

With one last breath, he unleashed the thunderous amount of magical energy unto the creatures.

\---

After killing all of the goblins, Gilgamesh went back to the mayor to report his victory.   
Who organized a search party to verify the death of all goblins, which later on confirmed the end of all ' _bloodthirsty goblins'._  
The man gave Gilgamesh the money and a pat on the back, saying that he did a splendid job. 

What surprised Gilgamesh the most was, that a few villagers went up to him, to personally thank him for his deed. The omega didn't show it, but he was happy to be recognized by _someone,_ even if they were just simple _'villagers'._

The first thing that the blonde bought was a new sack of suppressants, from which he immediately took one while sighing in delight. He no longer had to worry about going into an unwanted heat anymore.

As he went out of the pharmacy, he saw a woman praying to a statue made out of stone. The statue was a man, who held his sword up high into the sky with a charming smile.

 _"Please come back to us your majesty...or else this country is going to fall to its doom."_ She whispered in a desperate matter.

Gilgamesh didn't know what she was talking about until he read the heading of the statue with raised eyebrows.

_'Arthur Pendragon, Legendary King of Britain.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info about Arthur, huh O.o.
> 
> And I really didn't want to make Gil's father the evil guy, so I tried to patch it up a little bit...  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

“Arthur Pendragon...” Gilgamesh muttered the name, which left a strange aftertaste in his mouth. The omega knew, of course, who the man was. Every single child knew the name of the legendary King of Britain, it was a common bedtime story, about the golden age of Camelot.

Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, a King, who wielded the holy sword Excalibur. A sword that was able to cut through any blade, a sword that was attributed with an incredible amount of magical energy, a sword that has defeated hundreds of armies. 

Yes, that Arthur Pendragon was meant here. The Arthur Pendragon who had the blood of a dragon flowing through his veins, the Arthur Pendragon that brought glory and pride upon Britain.

If Gilgamesh recalled correctly, the king had supposedly vanished after defeating an onslaught of murderous beasts during the devastating war against the serpent of the sea. No one knew where he went to, most of the people have given up on the search for their king, but some like this woman here, still believe that one day King Arthur will return and bring glory to Camelot’s cold walls, once again.

 _‘Heh, what a great king.’_ Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at the statue. ‘ _First bringing all this power and glory to Camelot and then leaving without a trace... Oh please, even I could do better.’_ The omega practically glared at the man, made out of stone.

But Gilgamesh couldn’t blame the woman, for praying for his return. Camelot didn't really own a ruler at the moment.  
The land is being ruled by the rich, which is incredibly cruel, considering more than 92% of the entire British population lived in poverty, due to no one looking out for them. The rest of them can barely afford the houses and land near the city of Camelot, then...there was also the small percentage of people that were like his father. 

Honestly, if Gilgamesh hadn’t read the reports of the villagers, that were stacked on his father’s desk, which he strictly prohibited the omega from doing, he would have never even known of the poor state of the country.

No one capable is left to rule over Camelot. After King Arthur left, all of the servants and Knights of the Round Table suddenly disappeared as well, leaving the castle halls empty, without a trace of human life. 

The Castle of Camelot is still, to this day, an empty ghost field, with some loyal guards patrolling around it to protect the treasures and artifacts it still holds. 

Gilgamesh let out a sigh and made his way towards his inn for the night.

It was nothing special, just like the first one. It was an old and wooden house, giving off a sense of comfort and warmth.  
But this time it had an actual bathroom, it wasn’t private by all means, but it was only open to those that paid for a night. 

Gilgamesh didn’t mind though, he was just glad to finally clean his body.

The water wasn’t necessarily warm, but it was enough to make it feel like pure bliss.  
He let out a pleased moan, as soon as his body was welcomed by fresh and clean water. 

The omega made sure to clean his wounds and to apply new ointment unto his legs. The cuts were mostly healed by now, due to a doctor looking over them as soon as he returned to the mayor.

After a while of relaxation and resting, the omega lifted his body out of the tub and dried himself with one of the towels which were folded neatly beside the bathtub. 

The blonde passed the reception as he walked upstairs and barely noticed a mission poster.

‘Quest: Monster of the Mountain’

Wait, wasn’t that the murderous beast that the wounded man mentioned inside the bar?  
Well, the people did say that a lot of lords and nobles have assigned knights to slay the monster, but the omega guessed that no one has succeeded yet. 

He overflew the piece of paper and almost skipped the reward money.

‘Bring the Beast’s head and you shall be rewarded with One M-millION GOLD COINS?!’

Really, Gilgamesh thought that his previous reward was already an incredible sum, but to think someone would actually offer one million gold coins...

“Give me that poster.” Gilgamesh was aware of the fact that he was rather rude to the omega behind the desk, but his thoughts were swirling around the immense amount of money so he was a bit distracted...

  
The receptionist was a bit intimidated, by the blonde’s behavior but handed the poster nonetheless. 

‘In the mountain of Frosthood, deep in a cave made out of ice, lives a murderous beast called the Monster of the Mountain..’

Frosthood, Huh? That is the tallest mountain of the British Isles...If Gilgamesh already felt cold in Camelot, then it was going to be unbearable in higher altitudes.

The omega went silently up to his room and sat on his, rather hard mattress, while still reading the piece of paper.

He let out an annoyed groan and fell in an exaggerated matter on to his bed.

Sure one million gold coins sounded fantastic, but there was a reason why the reward money was such a hefty sum.  
He didn’t even know what kind of beast it was, the man at the bar just described it as the ‘Monster of the Mountain’, which didn’t help in any way.

If they could at least explain what kind of beast was hiding inside the cave, then Gilgamesh could perform some form of research to increase the success rate of victory, but with this little information... victory seemed to be nothing more than wishful thinking.

  
The omega started to get immensely annoyed and had to prevent himself from ripping the piece of paper apart like a little child. 

During his tantrum, he noticed that something was written on the backside of the paper.

It was the address of the nobles, who organized the quest.   
Gilgamesh, of course, new the address it was the street of the rich and famous.  
Honestly, the omega didn’t know why his father didn’t want to live there as well, but he just assumed that Lugalbanda wanted to live somewhere special where no other wealthy man lived.

Well, the omega could always just go to the address and ask for more detailed information, simply asking won’t harm anyone, right?

Asking them, about deeper and valuable information could end up saving his life.

 _‘I suppose, it is decided then.’_ He muttered with a yawn.

He was going to rest for tonight and then make his way to the nobles.

————

_“Gil look!” A little girl with long raven hair, tied into two twin-tails held up a frog with a wide grin adorning her face._

_“Eww... that’s disgusting. Why would you touch that.” The child version of Gilgamesh just looked at the animal with disgust, thinking of all the places the frog could have been._

_“How cute!” A green-haired child chirped happily, while cheerfully waving another girl towards them._

_“Look Eresh, isn’t it cute?” The green-haired boy got the frog from the other girl’s hand and showed it to the girl, which he previously waved to._

_The girl's appearance was very similar to the raven's, just that she had blonde hair instead of black._   
_She shrieked back and looked at the creature with uncertainty, but one could still see curiosity in her scarlet eyes._

_She hesitated a bit, but then lifted a hand to pet the frog. The frog jumped off the palm before ‘’Eresh’’ could touch it and landed directly on Gilgamesh’s face._

  
_All four of them screamed in surprise and Gilgamesh tried to hastily take it off, but it simply wouldn’t budge._

_“Take it off, take it off!!!!” Gilgamesh screamed for someone to help him while running in a circle._

_The green-haired child grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit on the floor, creating a loud 'thump' noise. They gently took the frog, from Gilgamesh’s face and softly put it on top of a patch of grass._

_They turned around to look at Gilgamesh’s miserable face, the blonde looked like he was on the verge of tears. His hair was messy and his cheeks have gone as red as a tomato, due to being incredibly embarrassed at screaming like a little girl._

_But his friends didn’t make fun of him, they simply looked at each other and then at Gil, before giving him a welcoming group hug._

_After a few seconds, even Gilgamesh couldn’t keep up a straight face and started giggling in pure glee, and eventually...the laughter of the other three tuned in as well._

_“Mistresses, it is time to go.” A woman dressed in a maid outfit went over to the children and gave them a slight bow._

_“Oww... Really? Can’t we just stay a little longer with Enkidu and Gil?” Both of the girls whined at the same time, making them almost seem identical._

  
_“I apologize Miss Ereshkigal and Miss Inanna, but we have to go now.”_

_“Okay...” They both looked at the ground with sad eyes and eventually walked together with the maid, towards their carriage._

_They turned around one last time and gave Gilgamesh and Enkidu a sheepish grin._

_“Bye-bye, Gil, Enkidu!”_

_And with one last wave, they were gone._

_“ I also have to go now, Gil...”_   
_The timid voice of Enkidu startled Gilgamesh a bit and he looked over to his friend with sad eyes._

_“Oh...Papa wanted me to come home early today, anyway... So it’s fine don’t worry about it Enkidu.”_

_“I see...”_

_Enkidu’s delicate eyes softened even more and they gave Gilgamesh one last hug, before slowly backing away._

_“Bye...See you tomorrow.”_

_Gilgamesh gave him a boyish grin and yelled an energetic ‘See you tomorrow’. After shouting his friend goodbye, the little child ran up to the hill of his father's mansion not wanting to arrive late.  
_

  
_Gilgamesh didn’t see Eresh, Enkidu and Inanna the next day, nor the days after that... In fact, he never met up with them ever again...  
_

_The reason why his father wanted Gilgamesh to come early was that..._

  
_His test results would come out that day, stating if he was an Alpha, Beta or an Omega._

.

.

_———-_

_‘A dream? No...A memory..’_

Right, those were still the times where Gilgamesh felt free.

 _‘Ereshkigal, Inanna and Enkidu...’_ He thought with closed eyes.  
 _‘How did I forget their names？...’_

They were his trusted friends, his childhood friends. He remembered that they would often explore the forest and see what kind of creatures they could find. 

They went on a lot of ‘little adventures’ together, something which Gilgamesh missed doing, but he guessed that he was also going through _some kind_ of adventure right now, it just was rather... _lonely._

Gilgamesh hated to admit it, but he felt lonelier than before even though he was being isolated at home.

They had at least maids and servants who would occasionally talk to the omega, but now...

He shook the thought off, no longer in the mood to think about the past.

He had to focus on the mission ahead.   
First, gather more information about the quest, then decide if he was strong enough to do it. 

It was as simple as that, yet the omega felt like something was going to end up terribly wrong...he just hoped that this time his instincts would be incorrect and that everything would run smoothly.

  
After paying and eating a rather small portion of breakfast, the omega made his way towards the address.

The people gave Gilgamesh strange glances as he got closer to the address, probably wondering why someone like him was there.  
After all, he no longer had his elegant house clothes on, making him look like a simple villager.

Gilgamesh didn’t mind it though, it was probably for the better as well, if someone recognized him and reported his location to his father than he could get into serious trouble, something which the omega would like to avoid.

  
The houses were large and elegant, showing off the wealth of their owners.  
They weren’t able to compete with Lugalbanda’s mansion, but they were luxurious nonetheless.

The omega found himself in front of a large golden gate, surrounding a much larger mansion than the previous ones.

They were two guards guarding the front gate, which reminded Gilgamesh a lot of his own home.

“You there, state your reason of business here!” The guard's voice was cold and harsh, not leaving anyplace for polite greetings.

Well, they were _friendly_ , but Gilgamesh guessed that their servants and guards acted the same way, when a stranger dressed like him set foot on their territory.

“ I am here to slay the Monster of the Mountain, alas I wish to discuss a few things with your master.”

The guards scanned Gilgamesh’s body and gave each other skeptical looks.

“Slay the beast? An _omega_? Someone like you belongs in the bedroom and not on the battlefield.” The guard sneered the insult in Gilgamesh’s face, clearly not believing that the omega was capable of slaying the monster.

Gilgamesh’s blood started to boil from the insult, but he knew if he messed up now then he wouldn’t be able to meet with the noble anymore.

The blonde simply clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his anger in check, even though he was truly starting to reach his limit.

Honestly, people couldn’t sense that Gilgamesh was an omega, due to his suppressants...but he couldn’t change his appearance, a factor which could reveal his second gender.

“In fact, why don’t you join us later this evening?” The other guard disgustingly suggested, while chuckling at his own joke.

The omega was about to give the man a piece of his mind until a female voice stopped him from pretty much killing the guards.

“ _Gilgamesh_? Is that you?.”

Gilgamesh was a bit shocked to be recognized so easily and turned around, to find out who the owner of the voice was.

It was a beta, with long blonde hair and deep scarlet eyes.  
She looked _extremely_ familiar, but he simply couldn’t figure out why.

The guards looked a bit frightened and corrected their posture to a more prideful way.

“Mistress Ereshkigal, we didn’t know that he was your gues-.”

_‘Ereshkigal?! Don’t tell me it’s the same Eresh I always used to play with...’_

But then the omega recalled his dreamlike memory and almost wanted to slap himself for not recognizing the beta in front of him. It was blatantly obvious the more he compared the girl with the noble in front of him.

  
“Enough...Gilgamesh come with me.”

Gilgamesh silently agreed and followed her into the mansion, not truly knowing how to feel. He just met one of his childhood friends, the friends which he treasured the most, yet he couldn’t even voice out a single word...there were too many emotions and thoughts racing through his head, making the omega confused and unsure about the situation.  
Of course, he was happy but at the same time... well how should he put this without sounding like a total coward...

_He was scared._

  
He simply vanished one day without a word, he wasn’t even sure if _they_ or Eresh still cared about him.

He wouldn’t even be mad about it if that would be the case.

Ereshkigal suddenly halted out of nowhere and Gilgamesh was barely able to stop himself from crashing into her.

“...is it true ?” She flatly whispered.

“What?” 

  
Gilgamesh didn’t quite understand what she meant, but Ereshkigal clearly seemed to be upset to the point where she clenched her hands into a brutal grip.

“That you ran _away_ from home.”

Oh. So that was what she meant.  
Well, he obviously couldn’t lie about it, Ereshkigal would realize it immediately so he just decided to tell her the truth.

“Yes, I indeed did...but you’re not going to tell my father that I’m here, right?” 

Truly, Ereshkigal had no reason whatsoever, to protect Gilgamesh in this situation, she would probably get rewarded with a hefty sum as well.  
Yet something told Gilgamesh that he could trust her. 

“I won’t, but answer me one question Gilgamesh.” 

The omega silently looked at her, with an expecting gaze, edging her to go on with it.

_“Are you truly happy right now?”_

The question left him speechless for a moment, he certainly didn’t expect that.  
The omega was about to ask, if the beta was messing with him, but decided against it as soon as he saw her serious and controlled expression.

He remembered Eresh as being a shy and kind girl, but if the scene called for it, a serious and reliable girl with dreams and ambitions rose to the top and took control over the situation. That exact Ereshkigal stood right in front of him.

Yet the question still lingered in the air, if he was truly happy at the moment? His first thought was an absolute _yes_ , but his confident answer soon started to falter, after letting the question echo a few times inside his head.

He was extremely disappointed at his own feelings, he couldn’t believe that he already started to give up subconsciously.

But did he truly wish to give up? 

_No_ , the omega fought for this fair and square. He didn’t run to his father with tears in his eyes begging him to forgive him, nor did he borrow money from anyone. The omega did it by _himself_ , he knew that he could survive in this world. The blonde simply felt overrun with all of these new feelings and thoughts, which he received as soon as he left home, so it was no surprise that his subconscious yearned to go back, to the old and familiar ways.

But Gilgamesh found his answer now and there was no turning back now.

  
“Yes, I am.” The omega said it with pride proud of himself, due to not betraying his own feelings and ambitions.

Ereshkigal didn’t believe him, no rather she didn’t want to believe him, but as soon as she saw the fire in Gilgamesh’s eyes, yearning for independence and freedom. She realized that perhaps he was truly speaking the truth.

She let out a tired sigh and shook her head gently, she was worried sick as soon as she heard that Gilgamesh ran away from home. It’s true that they haven’t even spoken a mere word with each other for the past years, but she still cared about him. 

  
“You’re lucky that Ishtar is not here.” 

“Ishtar...?”

 _Wait Ishtar?!_ The alpha he was arranged to marry lived here?! But then it hit him.

  
For the second time that day, Gilgamesh wanted to slap himself for not realizing it earlier.   
Ereshkigal looked exactly like Ishtar, so his childhood friend ‘Inanna’ was probably the Alpha he was arranged to wed.

“Why did Inanna agree to marry me?” He asked with suspicion.

“Well...it has been a rather long time since our last meeting...let’s discuss these matters during a cup of tea.” 

Ereshkigal obviously wanted to do avoid the subject, but he wasn’t going to let her escape that easily.

She led him to an elegant, widely opened room and gestured him to take a seat on one of the golden chairs, which surrounded a large wooden table.

The chairs were incredibly soft and the omega barely held back a pleased noise as soon as he sat down. The omega missed the soft feeling of his own furniture and comfortable bed at home.

That was the moment the omega realized once again, that he might be a bit on the spoiled side of the spectrum.

  
A maid poured them two cups of well-scented tea and left the room with an elegant bow.

Ereshkigal sat down across of him and silently took a sip of her tea. The omega wanted to dive straight into business but reckoned that he might never have the chance again to drink such luxurious tea and pressed the edge of the porcelain cup to his lips.

It was magnificent, it owned a relaxing aroma, yet at the same time an interesting twist, truly only the rich could afford in such a cold era, an extraordinary tea of such quality.

  
“She didn’t want you to marry someone else, you know?”

He didn’t expect her to start the conversation on her own but welcomed it nonetheless.

“When your father announced, that he sought a suitable mate for you she immediately offered herself, saying that she didn’t want a stranger to receive the right of your hand in marriage.”

Gilgamesh felt a bit surprised at the statement, when he met her at his father's office, she didn’t really seem like a necessarily nice woman.

  
“So she did it to protect me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Well_ , yes.” The beta awkwardly coughed.

Ishtar indeed wished to protect Gilgamesh, but it would be a lie to say that the alpha didn’t have any feelings for the omega.  
Ishtar always had some sort of twisted crush on Gilgamesh, but Ereshkigal wasn’t going to mention that.   
The alpha was merciless and selfish, after all... Ereshkigal knew her the best and her sister was the type to used her power and status for her own wishes and desires. 

Ishtar desired to protect Gilgamesh, but at the same time wanted him all for herself. As much as Ereshkigal felt sorry for her sister, she can’t help but think that Ishtar will treat him even worse than he was treated at home. So she was secretly glad, that the omega ran away from the arranged marriage.

  
Gilgamesh felt a bit better, after receiving an explanation but it certainly wasn't going to change his mind.

“I came here for a different reason entirely. I would like to sla-.”

“Slay The Monster of the Mountain, I know I heard you.” Ereshkigal didn’t want him to go, but the beta knew that she wouldn’t be able to change his mind.

  
“Yes, I wished to speak with you, to gather more information about the beast.”

  
The beta took one last sip of her tea and started to describe Gilgamesh, valuable Informationen crucial for the mission.  
She tried to talk him out of it a few times but Gilgamesh declined, every single time, refusing to betray his own wishes.

  
Apparently, the beast hiding inside the icy cave was some sort of bloodthirsty dragon. The reason why they announced a kill quest for it was; because merchants and valuable nobles got mercilessly mauled down by it, setting their business behind.

Ah. So this was a business matter and not out of concern for the innocent, but Gilgamesh was not surprised, to say the least, in fact, he expected it. There was such a high sum placed on the beast's head that it can't be possibly out of ethical reasons.

But a dragon? That’s all Ereshkigal could really tell him, he was thankful to have more information, but a dragon?! He had no idea how he should fight such a divine beast, let alone if he even had the chance of survival.

  
But the dragon hasn’t only been praying on merchants and nobles, the beast has slain innocent villager folk, children and women. Now Gilgamesh has never been the type for heroic tales or _stupid_ sacrificial stories for the sake of others, but slaying the dragon won’t only make him rich it will also earn him the respect and gratitude of the common folk, which guaranteed him a rise in power.

That was one of the lessons his father taught him, you can’t rule over people, which simply refuse to follow you. Killing a few goblins won’t get him anywhere, he had to do something outstanding, something which no other had done.

That was the moment the omega swore to himself, that he was going to slay the dragon no matter what.

Ereshkigal insisted, for him to rest and spend a few nights in their mansion, but the omega declined once again. Fortunately enough, the beta had a few spare potions and extra gear, which would give Gilgamesh an undoubtedly higher chance of victory.  
She also offered him, to higher a few guards to accompany him, but he refused, saying that he would be just fine on his own, besides if he wanted to be properly acknowledged, he had to siege victory on his own.

Now, both of them stood face to face in front of the mansion's gate, silently observing each other.  
The omega felt a bit torn, he wanted to start his quest of slaying the dragon, but at the same...

He just desired to talk a little bit with Eresh and catch up with, all of the things he has missed over the last years, but the omega knew, the longer he stayed, the harder his departure was going to be, so he decided that leaving now would be the best option.

“Thank you..uh..” Gilgamesh used to be just like Ereshkigal, a wealthy noble, spoiled with riches and wealth, the moment they were born.  
Both of them had problems, with communicating with others and building relationships, not based on their status.  
So the omega and the beta truly didn’t know how to genuinely start the conversation.

Ereshkigal let out an annoyed sigh and grumbled something under her breath, the omega silently studied her wondering what the beta just said until Eresh practically crashed into him forcing him into a tight hug.

After a few seconds, Ereshkigal let go and dropped her gaze to the floor with pouty lips.

“T-this is nothing special okay? I-it just has been a rather long time since we last met, alright?”

Gilgamesh was shocked, to say the least, and just looked at her with surprise, decorating his face.

“W-why aren’t you saying anything?!”

The confident and serious woman from before has been crumbled into an embarrassed mess, giving the omega a sense of nostalgia.

  
“How dare you treat me, the person that was generous enough to take you in, in such a disrespectfu-“

“Thank you.”

The omega's soft words startled Ereshkigal, to say the least.

“...” 

The beta became even redder than before and crossed her arms, in a disapproving matter.

“W-well it can’t be helped, you have finally realized that I’m such a helpful and generous person, much better than Ishtar...”

She hesitantly glanced at him and continued.

“Uh...Well..”

Ereshkigal angrily stomped on the floor, frustrated with her own behavior and practically shouted at Gilgamesh.

"Just... don't die okay?"

The omega nodded and mockingly insulted the vicious beast.

“Hah! A lousy beast like that isn’t going to take someone of my caliber down.”

The beta smiled at his words and let out a little chuckle, bidding him farewell.

With one last glance, Gilgamesh turned on his heel and began his challenging journey, _to slay the Monster of the Mountain._

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was desperate to write more Eresh because she finally came to my chaldea, in a single shot;w; (I love her and she will receive a lot of head pats from me)
> 
> I also always had that one headcanon, that Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Ishtar and Ereshkigal would be some sort of sassy friend group.  
> (Considering that Eresh and Ishtar are probably Gil's aunts in the canon epic, I wanted them to act a bit closer, but not in a related way.)
> 
> uhh...This chapter is a bit messy, to be honest, but I'm not really sure about what to change.  
> it was also a lot longer than my usual chapters because I wanted Gilgamesh's journey to properly start soon, so I tried to fit his decisions and thoughts into one chapter.
> 
> But I still hope that you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless! :)  
> Arthur should show up next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Chapter 5

The dragon king was in a foul mood this morning like he always was, after leaving the throne of Britain behind. 

He sat every morning on his throne deep in thought, thinking about all the mistakes and regrets he had. His deepest desire was to protect Britain and its people, to unite the nation and to bring glory upon the cold land. 

But all he could do now, was sit on this icy throne and regret his past misdoings.

“What’s with that gloomy face, your majesty?” 

Great, that’s just what he needed. His beloved court mage there to save the day.  
Arthur was rather sarcastic about that fact, but it wasn’t merlin’s fault for bringing him into a bad mood.

“Really, how long are you planning to live your days like this?” 

The flower mage casually trotted to the throne and gave Arthur a little smirk.

“You look awfully lonely, your majesty. Perhaps a mate will lighten your mood?”

Arthur growled at Merlin’s suggestion, not wishing to think about any romantic affairs, not after Guinevere.

  
Merlin still continued to smile, knowing something that Arthur didn’t.

_‘Of course, I could tell him, that a certain omega would be arriving soon, but where was the fun it that?’_

The court mage enjoyed his life to the fullest, truly Arthur’s life never stopped to entertain him. 

_‘Ah, clairvoyance is truly a blessing to have.’_

“ Merlin, what is the state of Britain right now?” Arthur knew that they had no one to perform the important task of a ruler, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to rule over them, as long as he was in this cursed state.

He just wished that one of his trusted knights, Gawain perhaps, could rise as the king of Britain. Yet the knight rejected the proposal, saying that the true king of Britain was alive and stood right in front of him, so he had no right to accept the British crown.

Arthur appreciated the gesture, he just wished that they could understand his point of view, but they were not his friends nor his family, they were his knights, the dragon king wasn’t sure If they even truly understood his feelings.

The court mage gave him a light hum and pressed his finger unto his chin.

“Well, the state of Britain has extremely worsened over the years, the rich become richer and richer and the poor become poorer and poorer, practically starving to death.”

The dragon sighed. This was what he had expected, he knew that the nobles and the rich, didn’t care for other people, so there was no surprise that the common folk was starting to starve tremendously.

If Arthur would have been there, he would have united the two, in a way that both sides would be pleased with the outcome, but now...

  
All he could to do, was watch the fall of his once glorious kingdom.

——

The first thing that Gilgamesh did, was to search for a library.

He wanted to gather more information about dragons, though he doubted that he would find anything valuable, he already searched through Ereshkigal’s library, which was with no means small, but the omega still couldn’t find any helpful information, so he tried his luck in the official town library.

There was not a lot of information about dragons, simply due to most people not surviving an encounter, but he found a few books, stating that dragons had extremely thick skin and breathed fire, sometimes even poisonous gases.

That didn’t really help the omega, every child already knew about that factor, so he had to dive deeper, to find information, which would actually help him.

After hours long of searching and rummaging through books, Gilgamesh found nothing worth of mentioning, except that supposedly dragons liked to rest a lot...like a lot. Apparently, they fancied sleeping 18 hours a day, which sounded like an extremely comfortable lifestyle to the omega.

  
At first glance, the information might have seem useless, but the omega quickly realized that he might be able to use the fact, to his advantage. He could sneak up to the sleeping form of the dragon and give him a powerful burst of his magic, instantly killing it, just like he had done to the goblins.

That did indeed sound like a plan to Gilgamesh, especially since it is said, for dragons to own a rather poor sense of vision, so it shouldn’t be too hard to sneak up on the beast.

Addiontanely, Ereshkigal gave him a few fire-resistant potions, in case he had to battle the dragon face to face.  
The potions wouldn’t last very long, probably for a few minutes at best, but they could be a complete game-changer nonetheless and shouldn’t be underestimated.

Against the merciless cold of the mountain, Gilgamesh found a set of magically enhanced clothing, being sold in the outskirts of the town, it was going to get pricy, but the omega found himself, having no other choice. The clothing would be able to shield him from the cold and make the journey more bearable and easier.

  
After leaving the library and buying the set of clothing, Gilgamesh got his hands on a well-detailed map of Frosthood and ordered a carriage to drive him to the foot of the mountain.

The omega also made sure to pack a large amount of food and water, to sustain him during the hike. The clothing and the extra resources costed him pretty much all of his money, but if the journey would end successfully, which he knew it would, the omega wouldn’t have to worry about his financial state, for a very long time.

The carriage ride took about three days and Gilgamesh paid the rider the last of his money, bidding him farewell.

Even at the foot of the mountain, the omega could feel the chilling wind, howl through his bones. He quickly dressed in his new gear and folded his map open.

Gilgamesh already marked the easiest way up, during the carriageway and scribbled a few symbols into it. For example, places that would most likely offer easy access to sources of clean water springs and the best places to open up a camp, based on the contour lines of the map.

The mountain was tall and steep, the weather was unforgiving and could change its form in minutes. The omega wasn’t allowed to drop his guard, he had to expect anyone and anything.

Gilgamesh didn’t have to really climb up the mountain, for the most part of the route, there was a carved path circling up to the peak of the mountain. After all that path used to be commonly used as a trade route, it was indeed dangerous, but it was the fastest way to the other side of the country. Now it was no longer being used, due to the beast living inside the cave, which Gilgamesh swore to slay.

  
With steady steps, Gilgamesh began to walk upon the path, taking steady breaths while repeating the plan inside of his head.

The air was cold, Gilgamesh’s gear didn’t quite cover his face, so he tried his best to create a makeshift mask with the scarf, that the mayor from the previous town, gifted to him.

Luckily enough for him, the weather seemed to be at peace right now, with only a steady soft stream of freshly fallen snow, gliding through the wind.

The view and atmosphere of the scene were without a doubt beautiful, but Gilgamesh had other things to worry about. 

The higher the omega ascended, the harsher the air became which made it hurt to breathe.

He tried to fold his scarf into a better mask, but failed miserably, so he decided to continue on, at a slower pace.  
Trying his best not to over-exhaust his body too much.

The journey to the peak was going to take a day, at its best, but if he continued with the semi-slow pace, it could take days for him to reach his goal.

But the omega wasn’t going to rush it, he knew that over-exhausting his body, could end up being fatal, so Gilgamesh decided to call it a day and searched for a spot, to serve as shelter.

After a short while, he found a nicely shielded spot, which protected him from the chronic snowfall and the icy wind.

The blonde created a small fire, with dead branches and leaves, which he found around the shelter.  
As the omega slowly started to settle in, the realization of being on this life-threatening journey, started to appear.   
Well, there was no turning back now.  
This was what he wanted, what he wished to achieve.  
Slaying the beast was going to be difficult, but it was definitely going to be worth it in the long shot. 

Perhaps he could become a legend out of this? Just like their previous king, after all, Arthur Pendragon was known for slaying beasts to protect the kingdom.

The omega unpacked his dinner for tonight and prepared his very thick sleeping bag. There wasn't a lot of space in the backpack, so he was only able to bring food rations for the next four days, but the omega was confident enough in his hunting skills, to sustain himself if it would deem to be truly necessary. Gilgamesh was never on a real hunt before, but he used to read a lot of books about them and one of the guards used to describe stories about his own adventures, so he assumed that it wouldn't be that difficult. 

After finishing his meal, Gilgamesh decided to sleep and rest, hoping to be at least granted with a healthy amount of sleep.

\---

As he awoke, the howling wind mixed with falling snow could be heard and Gilgamesh groggily nuzzled into his warm sleeping bag, not in the mood to wake up just yet, until he heard a deafening battle cry.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl sprinting towards him, with a sword?

Well, it most likely was some weird dream so Gilgamesh decided to close his eyes again, but the sound of footsteps simply didn't go away.

"The hell?! Don't you dare close your eyes on me!"

_'Huh? Since when are dreams able to interact so well with the dreamer?'_

So the omega hastily blinked with his eyes and realized that the so-called 'dream' was in fact very real.  
Gilgamesh quickly jumped out of the sleeping bag and dodged to the left, with the sword barely missing him.  
Instead, it hit the wall and implemented a huge hole into it.

_'W-What?'_

No normal sword would be able to pierce a stone wall so easily, especially the wielder of it. It was a little girl dressed in heavy armor, there was no way that she would be able to achieve such strength with an ordinary sword.  
So it must have been greatly enhanced with magical energy or runes, but just which kind? If the omega could figure it out, then he might know a spell that could easily counter his attacker.

"Tch, I'm not done yet."

Gilgamesh wasn't able to expose the sword's weaknesses before the girl charged at him again. He dodged once more, with adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He tried his best to think of a victorious battle plan, but his attacker's moves were too quick, to give him the time to study her moves and sword.

Eventually, Gilgamesh made the fatal mistake of not dodging in time and the girl immediately seized the opportunity to go for a deadly strike.  
With one swift strike, she aimed for his chest and Gilgamesh got slammed into the ground, the powerful strike knocking the air out his lungs, making him desperately breathe for some air while laying on the icy ground. 

"Huh? You're still alive? That was supposed to slice right through you and finish you off." 

The girl rested her sword on her shoulder and looked at the omega with confusion.  
Upon further investigating, she noticed rests of magical energy on the other's fingertips and realized that he must have shielded himself with some sort of spell.

"So you're a mage, huh? Are you also here to kill Father?!"

"Father...?"

Perhaps, this was all a misunderstanding and Gilgamesh could explain himself to the girl? After all, he was not here to kill an ordinary man.  
If he had no chance of winning in battle against her, then talking had to do.

"Y-You've got it all wrong." The strike from earlier, still left a heavy bruise on his chest and it was extremely painful to talk, but he tried his best to lift himself off the ground.

"I'm not here to slay an innocent man."

At that, the girl seemed to calm down and lifted her eyebrow, wondering if the stranger was telling the truth.

"I'm here to free the lands of Britain, of the bloodthirsty beast, which lurks in the deepest cave of this mountai-." But the omega wasn't able to finish, the girl suddenly became even angrier than before and a red light started to envelop her sword.

The magical energy, which radiated from her, was so intense that it almost forced Gilgamesh on his knees.

“You’re all the same!” The girl roared at him, her fury seemed to fuel the sword’s energy even more.  
“You don't even realize, that Father was the one, to sacrifice everything to protect you!” Gilgamesh tried to create a shield, but the intense light practically blinded him, making him lose focus.

“Clarent blood Arthur!” The sword’s intense light flared up even more and the girl brought the magical energy into one deadly strike, aiming it at the omega.

Gilgamesh wasn’t able to create a shield in time and hastily shielded himself with his arms, bracing himself on the impact.

But the powerful beam never hit him, instead, something or someone appeared in front of him, protecting him from the girl’s strike. Surrounding the environment in a pinkish light, with flowers appearing in front of him...?

As both of the lights dimmed down, Gilgamesh was able to fully see the person in front of him.  
It was a cloaked man, with long white hair falling down his shoulders and pinkish flowers growing around his feet.

“Merlin you bastard! Why would you protect him?!”

_‘Merlin?’_

“Ah, how scary~.” The man sheepishly scratched the back of his head and let out a few nervous chuckles.

“Why you ask? I thought you promised your father to not kill anymore, Mordred.”

_‘Mordred?!’_

“Tch, he deserves it though.” Mordred looked to the side in annoyance, clearly not happy with the outcome of the situation.

  
_‘Wait...wait...wait. Mordred and Merlin?! Did I just hear that correctly? There is no way that those two are the real deal right?!’_

Gilgamesh was extremely confused at the situation and tried his best to fit the puzzle pieces in his head together, while the other two continued to bicker with each other.

“Well, why don’t we let your father decide what to do with him?” 

“What?! Why? We don’t have to bother Father with unnecessary things like him.”

“Unnecessary? I wouldn’t really call it that...” Merlin gave the girl an uneasy smile, trying his best to calm her down.

“Excuse me?! Unnecessary? You do realize that I’m standing right in front of you?.” Gilgamesh did indeed realize that he was in a rather dire sport right now, but he wasn’t going to let anyone spout insults directly into his face, regardless if it could result in death.

  
“Hah? Brave words for someone, who’s ass got saved from death.” Mordred slowly walked up to him, her hand tightly clutching her sword. 

But, Gilgamesh was having none of it, he was not going to let himself get intimidated by some random brat.  
So he walked up to her as well, pride decorating his facial features. 

But before they were going to go at each other’s throat once more, Merlin pushed himself in between them, preventing them from meeting each other.

“Why don’t we all come down, for a moment?” 

Mordred let out a surprised noise at the mage’s actions and backed away with a few steps.

“Huh, since when are you the reasonable one, Merlin?” 

The other simply glanced back at Gilgamesh, having a mysterious smirk on his face.

“As I said before, why don’t we let your Father decide?” With that, the mage opened some kind of portal with his staff and glanced back at Gilgamesh.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Hah! You want me to walk into some random portal? You must think that I'm a fool!” The omega slowly started to believe that he found himself in some sort of circus.

Merlin simply gave him a smile and smugly responded.

“Well, I don’t think that you have much of a choice.”

And with that the omega found himself being pushed into the bright portal.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a story based on 'The Fire in your Chest' Arthur's appearance is also greatly based on it.
> 
> His appearance is more similar to his Lancer version then to his Saber version. ( So he is a lot taller than Gilgamesh.)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

Arthur tried to rest inside of his bedchambers, but his sleep was restless, plagued with nightmares and memories of previous battles, so the blonde decided to read one of his books. 

The book was nothing special, but it helped in relaxing him. The Dragon King was about to flip to the next page until he heard a loud crash, followed by bickering and screaming.

Well, that wouldn’t be far from the usual, considering that Mordred pretty much fancied to fight with anyone and anything.

But this time was different, the King of Britain could feel an unknown presence, together with Merlin and Mordred.

So he decided to rush to the source, hoping it was a merchant or a knight, who Mordred decided to spare. She fancied to bump heads with anything or anyone, even if Arthur had given her countless hours of lecturing, she simply wouldn’t stop attacking people. It wasn’t like his daughter had any ill intent, but she proved to be a bit on the overprotective side, when it came to him. So he wished to at least protect the poor soul, which got dragged into their layer. 

As Arthur rushed to the source, the bickering and fighting got even louder and worse.

“Where did you take me?! I demand to receive an answer, _now_!” 

It was a male, but he didn’t sound panicky or scared like Arthur expected him to be, in fact, it sounded like the stranger was about to bite someone’s head off, specifically Merlin’s.

“You insolent _mongrel_ , answer me at once!” 

_‘Mongrel?’_

Well, that certainly was a way to insult people.

“H-Haha...there’s no need to act so hostile, Gilgamesh.”

“W-What...How do you know my name?!”

“Ah...I’m just good at guessing that’s all.”

_‘Gilgamesh?’_

Hm, Arthur had never heard that name before, but it did hold a certain ring to it.

Finally, Arthur reached the end of the self-made ‘hallway’ and spotted his two loyal subordinates together with the said stranger.

They didn’t notice him, their backs were turned towards the Dragon King and they were too busy arguing to care. 

The stranger was a tad smaller than Merlin, but not even near the height of Mordred. Arthur wasn’t really able to identify more, since the other was turned around and wrapped in thick winter clothing.

“I still don’t understand, why the hell we brought him here!” Mordred murmured, while furiously tapping the floor with her foot, her armor creating harsh clicking noises.

At least she had her sword sheathed away, which implied that she didn’t plan to kill the stranger, well not yet. 

Nevertheless, Mordred sounded pissed, so it was best to interfere before someone gets seriously hurt.

So the Dragon King let out a deep cough and his two loyal knights immediately stopped talking and slowly turned around to face their king, while Gilgamesh continued to spout random insults into the air, giving Arthur no attention whatsoever.

“Whatever your reason for this kidnapping was, sent me back at once!” With every second, he sounded more and more furious.

Modred widened her eyes at the sight of her father, while Merlin continued to shoot his king a beaming smile.

"Ah! Father, this is...nothing special."

His daughter embarrassedly looked to the floor, feeling rather not pleased about the fact, that she let a total stranger into their hideout.

She hesitantly glanced behind the large figure of her father and saw the other knights of the round table slowly gathering around them, wondering where the sounds of panic and screaming were coming from.

Mordred hastily grabbed the hilt of the sword, the cold and harsh metal, giving her a sense of protection and confidence. 

She knew that her father hated killing innocent humans, but this was different. He was at their _damn_ hideout for god's sake! What if the blonde would expose their secrets and a sudden mob of furious villagers, appeared in front of the cave entrance? 

The girl gritted her teeth and was about to raise her sword against the stranger behind her, until the calm voice of her father broke Mordred out of her trance.

"May I know who you are?"

Gilgamesh stopped his flowing stream of words, when he heard a new voice chime in and wordlessly turned around.

The omega was a bit taken back at the sight in front of him and took a few uneasy steps back, trying his best to put himself into a protective stance.

'What the hell...?"

Gilgamesh squinted his eyes a bit, wondering if his eyes were betraying him, but no, there was definitely some kind of creature standing in front of him.

He didn't look scary nor bloodthirsty, something that you would expect from a...well _monster_. Gilgamesh wouldn't necessarily categorize it as such, since he looked far more human than creature, regardless the sight was a bit odd.

Facing the omega was a tall man with shoulder-length hair, dressed in blue formal attire, staring at him with a calm, yet somehow confused expression. Another noticeable factor was the penetrating smell the other gave, which clearly stated his status.

 _'Oh great...'_ Gilgamesh bitterly muttered the words under his breath.

He found himself in the presence of another oh so amazing alpha, something which he definitely didn't want, but he guessed that he didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

But for once, the disgusting smell of dominance and pride was not the most prominent feature an alpha could have, not from a long shot.

This alpha had large, scaley and grey wings folded behind his back, the scales reminded Gilgamesh a lot of a reptile. Additionally, the man had two elgegant, white horns growing out his head, they were not harsh like a bull's or like the horns of the demons, which were painted on the walls of the church, instead, the two white spikes were elegantly curled towards the ash blonde hair. 

The omega also noticed long, sharp talons, running down his fingertips, claws Gilgamesh would rather not like to feel.

"Are you deaf or something?! Father asked you a question!" 

The annoyed voice of the girl, who attacked him earlier, snapped at Gilgamesh, stopping him from further inspection.

The omega was about to bite back at the rude outburst, until he saw the apologetic face of the man in front of him, barely being able to hold himself back.

"Hmph... I guess you're that father guy, that brat keeps referring to, huh?" 

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a brat?!" 

Arthur ignored his child's outbreak and calmly answered the other's question.

"I sincerely apologize for this rude welcome and yes, I am indeed her father." He gently took Gilgamesh's hand and gave it a light squeeze, which the omega immediately retrieved after the other loosened his grip.

Mordred hissed a bit at the ungrateful movement of the other, but kept her mouth shut nonetheless.

"Sure, whatever..." Gilgamesh rubbed his hand against his clothes, nonchalantly cleaning it. As he looked up, he expected to meet the offended look of the Alpha, but instead met emerald green eyes filled with bemusement and surprise.

Well, this was certainly new. Gilgamesh simply wanted to piss the alpha off, a small gesture of disrespect should hurt any alpha's pride, especially from an omega, but the other seemed to be rather in awe of his actions. 

The omega was also well acquainted with the fact, that he just disrespected a dangerous alpha mixed with some kind of deadly beast, simply to please his own ego, but found himself not really caring anyway.

"It appears to be, that we fell into some sort of misunderstanding." He glanced at Mordred, making it clear who he meant with the statement.

"I don't necessarily have a problem with any of you." Gilgamesh continued on, while sending Merlin a half-hearted glare, which made the other let out a sheepish chuckle.

"I am here for only one thing and that is to slay the Monster of the Mountain!" The omega strongly stated his reason, while proudly resting a hand on his hip. Although he did fail, to catch the alarmed faces of the people around him.

After a few seconds of silence, Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow, wondering if they even had heard him properly.

“I-Is that so?” Arthur’s perplexed expression, made the omega a bit uneasy about the situation, but he wasn’t going to back off now.

“Yes, that is indeed so. Anyway, I shall forget this entire rude...ordeal.” He pointed to the two that kidnapped him, while giving Arthur an annoyed look.

“If you’ll lead me to the Monster of the Mountain, okay?”

The omega said the words slow and clear, he truly didn’t wish to stay in a cold room filled with strangers, longer than necessary.

The alpha scratched his neck a bit, unsure of how he should answer the other. He searched for sentences inside his head, trying his best to make up some kind of story, but settled

on telling the truth, after all, lies will bring them nowhere.

“Doesn’t my appearance somehow _unsettle_ you?” Arthur gestured to himself and opened his wings a bit, to demonstrate his inhuman state.

But Gilgamesh simply glanced at him from head to toe and gave him an unimpressed laugh.

“I honestly don’t really care and you don’t seem to want to attack me, anyway. So it’s clear that you’re not a danger to me.” 

Although he did say the words with a bit of carefulness.

“Your appearance is probably the cause of some kind of failed experience or curse, I used to read a lot about magic when I was younger, so a beast like you is not _that_ uncommon, in this world.”

The omega placed his finger on his chin, trying his best to remember the countless books and reports he used to read. 

“Although this is the first time I’ve ever met one of _you_.” 

Gilgamesh finished his sentence with a small huff, while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I see.” 

The alpha wasn’t able to see Gilgamesh’s face, since it was still covered with the thick scarf, but he was starting to get rather curious about the stranger's appearance.

“Well, this so-called _Monster_ you’re searching for...is closer than you think.” 

The much taller man casted a glance to the floor, not quite sure how to continue with the confession, the unsure face making Gilgamesh feel rather confused.

_‘Closer than I think...?’_

The omega took the minute of silence to investigate his surroundings and found himself to be held _‘hostage’_ in a large hollow space, with the air being almost unbearably cold and dry, even with his new gear. 

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the walls were made out of ice, with the ice being harshly forced into an unnatural form.

_‘So we must be in some sort of self-made cave, huh?’_

And that was when Gilgamesh started to slowly add the bits of pieces together in his mind.

He was located in a cave, specifically a cave made out of ice. An ice-cave which was located somewhere near Frosthood, the mountain he was attacked at. Gilgamesh knew that they can't be that far away from his camp, since the mage was able to cast the portal in mere seconds, teleportation magic wasn't that hard theory wise, the farther the location the longer the casting time will be.

Addiotnaly, there was a human mixed with some sort of reptile right in front of him, awkwardly watching him.

_'You can't be serious...'_

After the realization, Gilgamesh broke into a burst of booming laughter, while hysterically holding his sides.

"D-Don't tell m-me, that _you're_ s-supposed to be the oh so bloodthirsty Monster of the Mountain?!" The omega's words were barely audible, due to his endless laughter interrupting himself.

My god! The town folk were ridiculous! They were exaggerating far more than Gilgamesh originally anticipated. A bloodthirsty and hungry beast? Utterly ridiculous, yes the alpha's appearance was a bit unique, but one look unto his face was enough to tell anyone, that the ruthless creature was in fact far more human than beast.

The countless injured and dead? Were probably the cause of wolves or other low-level creatures, like goblins and mutated boars.

Besides, the daughter of the beast was most likely more out for blood, than the father ever will, perhaps she was the cause of the death of a few unfortunate souls, souls that could have been Gilgamesh instead.

"And you're not scared?"

The disbelief in Arthur's voice was obvious and not intended to be hidden.

This was the first time, the Dragon King had never experienced something like this, usually, when he tried to explain himself to the countless villagers and warriors they would rather proceed to attack him or run away from him, never granting Arthur the opportunity to prove his point. Never had someone laughed at his face, disrespected him and made blatantly fun of the Alpha.

But Arthur didn't feel offended or mad, in fact, he was impressed and fascinated with the other and couldn't help but want to interact with him, for a little more.

"Scared? Hmph, why should I feel intimidated by you?"

Arthur widened his eyes at the statement, but couldn't help himself from letting out a little chuckle.

His trusted knights, especially Mordred were immediately startled at the action, the last time they had seen their King in such a relaxed state was...far too long ago. They couldn't believe that a simple stranger was capable of performing such a miracle, a miracle they weren't able to accomplish, even after all the years of serving and following their king.

"Well, seeing as there is no reason for me to pursue this mission any longer, I shall take my leave now." 

Really, there was no reason to try to murder Arthur, even if he did, the village people would expect him to bring the head of a real dragon and not the corpse of a human. Since the alpha was most likely cursed, his beastly attributes would fade away, after his death, so there was no way to prove Gilgamesh's point anyway.

The omega was about to turn around and call this bizarre adventure off, until he felt a strong grip on his arm, practically dragging him back.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I can't let that happen." 

"What?!" Gilgamesh tried his best to retrieve his arm, but Arthur's grip was just far too strong and with considering the lethal talons, the omega's best choice was to keep his movements minimal and slow.

"I'm truly sorry, but you must understand, we can't just set you free." Arthur's voice was sincere and his expression was filled with shame, but Gilgamesh didn't care, he was far too angry to consider the other's feelings.

"Excuse me?! Let go of me!" The omega gritted his teeth and tried to kick the Alpha, but was stopped from doing so, since Arthur tightened the grip unto his arm even more, bringing Gilgamesh to his knees, due to the paralyzing pain pulsating through his arm.

"I'm sorry, but fighting back will just make matters worse, please just let me explain myself."

Unfortunately, the omega didn't even hear the words properly, his anger levels were exploding and he couldn't believe that someone dared to bring him to his knees, even if it wasn't necessarily meant on Arthur's part.

And before the alpha knew it, Gilgamesh's hands were enveloped in a burning light, with the omega muttering uncomprehensive words, under his breath.

"Wait! Calm down!"

The light became brighter and brighter, the amount of magical energy, bringing Arthur to lose his grip on the other.

With regaining control over his arm, Gilgamesh prepared to unleash the spell, taking slow and steady breaths.

And with one swift arm movement, the blonde was about to release the burst of mana, until a sudden wave of drowsiness came over him, completely paralyzing him.

"E-Eh?" Gilgamesh took a few shaky steps towards Arthur, before collapsing unto the other, revealing a mischievous Merlin standing behind him.

The Dragon King took Gilgamesh's limp body into his arms and was about harshly shout at his court mage until he heard the soft snoring of the other.

_'So he is only sleeping...'_ Arthur let out a tired sigh, while shaking his head softly.

_'That's a relief.'_

"You're majesty, what are you planning on doing with the stranger?" Gawain's voice broke the alpha out of his thoughts and Arthur slowly glanced at his loyal knights standing behind him, still holding Gilgamesh's body in his arms.

"Prepare a room for him, together with food and water." 

Mordred simply clicked her tongue at the order and continued to glare at Gilgamesh.

"And there will be _absolutely_ no fighting with him, understood?" The others gave Arthur respectful bows, while Mordred replied with a grumpy _'fine'._

As the silhouettes of his knight's started to disappear, Arthur gave the sleeping stranger a worried look.

_'I won't be able to let him out anytime soon, but...even if he is a stranger...talking to him felt so relaxing and carefree...'_

The alpha let out a sad chuckle and slowly brought Gilgamesh to his new room.

_'I doubt he'll even want to see me, after this..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it;w; 
> 
> I also hope that their meeting was appealing to you, since it was prolonged for five chapters straight. (Thank you for your patience <3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!~

Arthur carried the limp body into the depths of the cave, a few guards observed the scene in silence, curiosity painting their faces.The alpha glanced at the masked man, the scarf still covering his face, but a few bits and pieces of soft skin were exposed, showcasing its flawless state.Even if his face was covered, Arthur was still able to see golden hair flow gently through the air, making it stand out between the icy walls of the hallway.

_'To think that hair like this even exists...'_

He gently pressed the body to his chest and stabilized it with his left hand, so that his other would be free.The Dragon King slowly unwrapped the thick scarf, which was made out of wool, and with the first layer being gone, Arthur started to question his strong desire to see the other, the desire to finally expose the appearance of the person, who blatantly disrespected him, yet had such an alluring aura around him.The stranger wasn’t like Merlin, yes his court mage was indeed not the most respectful and polite person either, but the man in his arms was different...Arthur wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. The Dragon King also felt a bit silly at his train of thought, after all, he only met the blonde for a short period of time, he shouldn’t possess this sort of desire, not within minutes of a short encounter. Sharp talons continued to unwrap the scarf slowly and steady, carefully making sure not to hurt the other. And with one swift movement, the scarf idly fell on the icy floor, revealing Gilgamesh’s face. Well, what the alpha for sure did not expect was, ruby-red eyes shooting open and glaring at him, completely catching him off guard.

“W-wait!”

Gilgamesh freed himself of the other’s hold and harshly pushed his elbow against the others side and planned to charge at Arthur, while casting another spell with his hands, but failed to notice the slippery floor of the icy cave, before losing his balance and crashing into Arthur, bringing both of them to the floor, with a loud crash.

Arthur’s head crashed against the stonewall, with his back lying uncomfortably on the icy floor. The uncomfortable texture of it, stinging harshly into his back.

The Dragon King slowly opened his eyes and found a dazed Gilgamesh sitting on top of him.

“Ouch...” The smaller one rubbed his head a bit, pain pulsating through his body.

As soon as the omega regained his senses, he immediately reached for Arthur trying to strangle him, but the alpha caught both of his wrists, not daring to let the other free.

“Just calm down, _please_.” Gilgamesh gritted his teeth at the plea, but the gentle eyes of the alpha together with the after-effects of the sleeping spell, made him back down a bit.

“Fine, you have _one_ minute to explain yourself.” 

Arthur widened his eyes in happiness, but immediately thought of the best way, to explain his actions to the other. 

“As you said earlier, I'm indeed cursed. I got a cursed by a powerful serpent, a spell so powerful not even my court mage was able to revert the effects.” 

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows at the other and gave him a questioning state.

“And? What does that have to do with _me?_ ” 

But Arthur didn’t pay him any attention anymore, instead, he focused on the exposed face of the other, since that was the first opportunity Arthur received, to properly admire Gilgamesh’s face. 

He was pretty, no he was _beautiful._

Golden, soft hair and fair, soft skin, but those weren’t his most beautiful aspects, no those were his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, Arthur had never seen eyes in such a color, they were tainted in a bashful red. His eyes reminded the alpha a lot of a pair of skillfully cut rubies, shining elegantly in the light. To finish the look, the pair of rubies were decorated with long and golden eyelashes, so beautiful and elegant like the man on top of him.

“Are you done with staring now?” 

Arthur awakened from his state of awe and met the two red orbs, which he previously admired, glaring at him with disgust.

“Your one minute is over, _alpha_.” 

Gilgamesh hissed the word full of resentment, his eyes gleaming with distrust and ill-intent.

“I apologize...I got distracted, I’m sorry.” Arthur replied to Gilgamesh with honesty, he wanted the other to trust him, so there was no way he was going to lie to the other.

“Hmph, I figured.” 

Arthur glanced at the floor with guilt, he truly didn’t want Gilgamesh to dislike him even more. 

“Your name is Gilgamesh, right?”

The omega in question simply raised his eyebrow at the person under him.

“Yes, so?”

“I heard Merlin mentioning it earlier, so I wished to confirm it...” Arthur trailed off while unconsciously staring at the other’s face once more.

“People fear me because of my appearance...At the time I got cursed, I did not even realize what was happening with me, there was so much blood, pain and death...In the end, I lost control of the situation and decided to flee, with the safest place being here”.

Even though the promised minute was long over, Gilgamesh’s interest started to rise a bit, so he decided to press the conversation even deeper.

“What about the endless dead knights and mages? If you’re as innocent as you state then surely you mustn’t have killed them, right?”

Arthur’s eyes widen at the question, he didn’t expect it, but he was glad that the other started to act less hostile towards him.

“A few years ago an innocent merchant used the cave as a shelter, to shield himself of the merciless storm, which brewed that night.” The omega quietly listened to the story, not even aware of the fact that he was still on top of the other.

“I wasn’t careful enough and he saw me, I tried to explain myself to him, that I wasn’t hostile nor bloodthirsty, but he refused to listen and even attacked me. I didn’t fight back, I only blocked his advances and he eventually fled and ran out of the cave.” 

Arthur noticed that Gilgamesh started to shiver a bit and realized that they were still located in the cold hallway, without any heat source at all. Gilgamesh’s clothes were not in a very good shape either, they were torn and sliced apart, as if someone had swung a sword at him.

Arthur grabbed a piece of torn fabric and inspected it, while mumbling.

“Did Mordred do this?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean the little _brat_.” Gilgamesh let out a tsked, while retelling the event. “Well she was trying to murder me, so my clothes were the least of my concern.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen...” 

Gilgamesh gave him an annoyed pout and let out a huff.

“You really like to apologize, huh?” He crossed his arms and let a scowl decorate his delicate features.

“Just stop already with your endless sea of apologies and go back to answering my _damn_ question!” The situation was starting to piss Gilgamesh off, the freezing temperatures were not helping either.

Additionally, the fact that his expensive gear set was completely ruined, with strings of cloth, idly swinging in the air, only soured his mood even more.

The Dragon King was a bit taken back at the outburst, but continued on with his story nevertheless.

“As I’ve stated before, the man ran away and fled to the next town. At first, I didn’t think much of it, I thought I would be able to continue my life hidden behind the shadows, searching for a way to cure this dreadful curse.”

The alpha glanced to the side and bit the inner side of his left cheek.

“In the end, he told everyone about me...At first, the inhabitants of the town didn’t believe him, until another incident with a merchant happened and the town decided to send a few knights to investigate and kill me.”

The alpha let out a tired sigh, with it Gilgamesh noticed how exhausted the other looked like.

“I tried to explain myself, but they refused to listen and eventually...Mordred and the others decided to counter-attack, it was a one-sided battle, my knights were far more skilled and powerful than them. At dawn not a single one of them was alive, every single one of them was slaughtered, some helplessly bleeding to death...And eventually, more and more people tried to _'slay'_ me, which lead to even more innocent bloodshed.” 

But the omega gave him an unimpressed laugh, almost cruel like, his ruby eyes shining with delight. 

"Are you trying to say that you're innocent? That you have nothing to do with the murders, that your _oh so loyal_ servants are the sinners-."

" _No!_ " The Dragon King's outburst echoed through the cave, his harsh voice bouncing off the icy walls.

"No...I never said that." Arthur's voice became gentler and quieter, as if he was trying to calm himself down, the alpha closed his eyes and took a few breaths, trying his best to collect his thoughts.

"I have committed far _greater_ sins than my knights ever have and ever will, so please refrain yourself from assuming such things about them." His emerald green eyes opened and shined with a dangerous gleam, sending a shiver down the other's back.

"Oh? So you're not the innocent puppy I figured you to be?" A cat-like smirk adorned the omega's lips.

“I’m afraid, that I don’t understand what you mean.”

Gilgamesh let out a breathy laugh, his words coming out in a hushed whisper.

“Don’t worry about it, _Arthur_.”

His pink tongue rolled over the words, making the other advert his eyes in slight embarrassment.

“Isn’t that what your name is?”

Gilgamesh despises alphas with all of his hearts, but this specific specimen seemed to be far more interesting than all of the other individuals, Gilgamesh has met during the course of his life.

The blonde wouldn’t say that it was a physical or emotional attraction, not from a long shot. 

But Arthur was indeed the first alpha to truly show him some respect and no not the fake respect alphas gave him, when they found out who his father was, no this was _different_.

Perhaps he could toy a bit with other, until he got bored? He could also use Arthur to succeed with his plan, to make the common villagers respect him and dare he say to worship him. After all, the reason why the omega came here in the first place, was to receive the trust of the inhabitants of Britain, so that he would be one step closer to building his _‘empire’_.

Additionally, this situation was perfect to study more about curses and spells, so it was a _win-win_ situation.

“Indeed it is.” Arthur sounded a bit startled at the question, but Gilgamesh decided to simply brush it off.

“Hmm...Mordred, Merlin and Arthur...”

The Dragon King’s body visibly tensed at the names, instantly searching for a way to deny any accusations, until the omega decided to continue on.

"Hmph, are you trying to create your own Round Table?" Gilgamesh snickered at his own joke and thankfully failed to see the panic state of the person underneath him.

"R-Right...Uhm." The alpha uncomfortably murmured, while sheepishly scratching his cheek.

"Pff! Calm down would you? It was just a joke."

He playfull smirked down at Arthur, before slowly raising himself from the alpha's chest.

Gilgamesh expectantly glanced down at the other and raised his eyebrow.

"It's freezing, if you expect me to live here, you better have prepared a suitable place for me to stay." He placed his hands on his hips and impatiently tapped on the floor with his foot.

"Huh...?" Arthur was extremely confused at the situation happening right in front of him. Wasn't the other trying to kill him, just minutes ago? And now he's nonchalantly ordering him to show him to his room. Well, Arthur certainly did not anticipate this sort of turn in events, but welcomed it of course.

"But of course!" The alpha quickly pushed himself from the floor and walked down the icy hallway, before making sure that the other was following him.

The two silently walked side by side for the next minutes, their footsteps and the soft clinking of Arthur's armor were the only sounds audible. During this moment of silence Gilgamesh decided to inspect the other for a bit, he may have not shown it before, but he was quite interested in the curse, spells like these are only doable when the caster is extremely gifted and skilled at magic, naturally, he desired to study it to gain more experience about witchcraft and curses in general. Like his father always said, _knowledge is power._

_'I wonder if the curse only altered his appearance?'_ He remembered when they first met and Arthur gripped his wrist, it _hurt._ Hurt was an understatement, the pain was so paralyzing that the omega thought, that the other crushed his bones. Gilgamesh has never seen any human, nor alpha effortlessly summon such an amount of strength. Surely the spell must have somehow boosted his strength, perhaps even other attributes, Gilgamesh had yet to see.

"Well, here we are." The alpha in question nodded to a heavy wooden door, which looked like it wasn't touched for ages.

"This is your room, I apologize if it isn't up to your standards...My room is right around the corner, so if you have any questions you can always come and ask me." He gave Gilgamesh a hesitant smile.

"I will also get you some new clothing, considering your current clothes aren't in a _very good_ condition." He nodded towards his gear, while Gilgamesh replied with a low hum.

"So, may I at least know, why I'm being forced to live here?" Gilgamesh could care less, he knew that Arthur wasn't going to harm him, the alpha seemed to be just as interested in him as he was in Arthur, perhaps in a different kind of sense, but the omega wasn't going to drill into that.

The Dragon King was about to turn around and head for his room, until he heard the question of the other.

"I'm sorry, but like you have heard of the man in my previous story, the risks are too high of letting you go. It could be that you report my presence to the villagers and seeing that you know now my face and name, things could become much _worse_..." He mumbled the last part more to himself, than to Gilgamesh.

"I see..." Gilgamesh murmured while opening the heavy, wooden door.

But before he even dared to raise a foot, his thoughts crashed into a pool of chaos, the realization of something, completely throwing him off guard.

"My bag!"

"Your bag?"

"Yes! My bag! It is still at my camp!" He turned around to face the alpha with widened eyes, anger and dare Arthur say it, panic written over his face.

"I have to get it!" He angrily pushed Arthur to the side, who didn't budge a lot at the action, but it was enough for Gilgamesh to get passed him.

"Wait!" The dragon hastily grabbed his wrist and pulled the other back, trying his best to be gentle and not to hurt him.

"Why you-!" 

"You're an _omega_ , right?"

The said omega stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to meet the other's eyes.

"That's why you want the bag, right? Your suppressants are in it."

Gilgamesh hesitated for a bit, before giving Arthur a deadly glare.

"So what? What about it?" He prepared himself for anything, he already created an escape route for himself, in case the _alpha_ decided to become troublesome. Gilgamesh even thought about fast spells, which wouldn't take long to cast, to throw Arthur off guard. He expected the other to suddenly become arrogant and prideful, like every alpha does, thinking that Gilgamesh would bow before them like the _omega_ he was, kneel and accept any propositi-.

"I'll get it for you."

"W-what?"

"And is there anything specific that you want? I can ask one of my knights to travel to one of the small villages." Gilgamesh almost thought that Arthur was being sarcastic, but one look into the other's eyes was enough, to tell him the truth.

Gilgamesh pouted a bit at the realization, but was extremely thankful for the other, although he wasn't going to show that.

"Just bring me my bag..." Arthur gave him a slight nod, before turning around and walking away, but before he reached the end of the hallway, Gilgamesh let out a quiet _'wait'._

The alpha turned around and gave the other a questioning look, while Gilgamesh gave the cold floor a heated glare.

"Get me some butter cake..." It wasn't like Gilgamesh was necessarily craving the sweet dish, but he did miss his home a bit, to be more specific his family and friends, but there was no going back now, he promised himself to rise to the top on his own. 

Siduri used to bake them a butter cake every Sunday, so he simply wished to taste something familiar, something which was able to grant him the feeling of home, that was all.

Arthur was a bit perplexed at the request, but nodded nonetheless.

"As you wish, I shall ask Gawain to travel to the nearest town then."

And with that, Arthur disappeared and left Gilgamesh in the icy hallway alone.

_'I suppose it is time to explore my new room...'_

The room itself was medium-sized and instead of icy walls, Gilgamesh was met with stone walls, which were harshly forced into the ice. There was a bed located beside a fireplace, in the corner of the room, he noticed that it was no ordinary fireplace, sparks of mana were gently flowing in the warm flames, which meant that Merlin most likely controlled it, so that it wouldn't damage the ice. On top of the bed, were thick blankets made out of wool, giving the room an almost comfortable atmosphere. Gilgamesh gently lowered himself onto the bed and wrapped his body, in the welcoming warmth of the blankets.

_'Well...my kingdom has to start somewhere...'_ With these thoughts in mind, the omega started to slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!~ Another update!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

It wasn’t that hard to find Gilgamesh’s bag, considering Arthur had the ability to fly and roam the skies. Additionally, Merlin pinpointed the vague location of the camp, so it took only a few minutes to find it. 

The camp was located in a shielded area, which protected one from the harsh snowfall and ice-cold wind. There was a small campfire in the middle of it, though the fire itself was long gone, mere burnt branches and small pieces of coal were still left.

There were deep gashes in the stone wall, the style of brute force and raw magical power, indicated the culprit of them.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh at his daughter’s actions, before finding the leathery texture of a bag, hidden under a small layer of snow.

The alpha walked up to the bag and grabbed, the rather heavy leather piece, but before the Dragon King even noticed it, fell the components of the bag into the fresh snow. 

“God...” Arthur sighed once more, before crouching down to collect the fallen items, of the other.

There weren’t a lot of articles, a few slices of bread, a bottle of water and a small pouch, which Arthur assumed to be the omega's suppressants.

Additionally, he found a _rather_ short pair of white shorts lying innocently on the floor, matching the color of the freshly fallen snow. 

The alpha embarrassedly glanced to the side, before hastily stuffing the piece of clothing into the bag, trying his best to clear his head from any shameful thoughts.

 _'This should be everything...'_ He stepped out of the enclosed space and slowly spread out his impressive set of wings, before taking off into the cold winter night.

\---

Arthur landed on top of the icy platform before the entrance of their hideout, particles of snow and ice flew through the air as he slowly descended unto the floor.

One of his trusted knights guarded the entrance of the cave, a large cloak covering their figure, while idly floating through the wind.

The covered figure gave the alpha a respectful bow, before stepping aside to let the other inside. 

"Good evening, your majesty." 

"Good evening, Sir Tristan." The Dragon King gave his knight a respectful nod.

"Tell Sir Gawain to travel to the next town, to buy some butter cake and fresh clothes for our new guest." 

Tristan gave his King a curious look, but bowed nonetheless, before advancing further into the cave to report the King's orders.

After giving out his orders, Arthur decided to make his way towards Gilgamesh's room, to deliver his bag together with a small sack full of food, which one of his servants prepared for him.

On the way to the omega's room, Arthur found the slouching figure of his daughter, leaning on the cave wall, while glaring holes into the air.

As the Dragon King came closer, the feeling of uncertainty and worry started to fill his gut, his daughter was never in a particularly good mood, but seeing her glare in such a way, was never a good sign.

"Good evening, Mordred. It is rather late, could it be that you're having trouble sleeping?" Arthur tried to start the conversation with a bit of small talk to calm the anger of his daughter, but his attempts appeared to be useless.

"How do you expect me to sleep, knowing that a complete stranger is sleeping in our hideout?!" She angrily crossed her arms and gave her father an excessive glare.

"Mordred please stop referring to him as a stranger, his name is Gilgamesh and he will be staying with us for a while." The Dragon let out a sigh, he was hoping for a civilized conversation for once, but expected his daughter's outburst from a mile away. He appreciated her concern and protectiveness, but Mordred wasn't truly able to hold back when it came to these kinds of feelings. Either she went all out, baring her teeth and striking the enemy with full force or she decided to not raise her sword at all, Mordred didn't know how to balance her emotions or thoughts, which made her extremely dangerous for those around her and herself.

Not being able to balance their own emotions was rather uncommon for her 'kind', considering that she was a beta, a being which only held balance and peace in their mind, but he supposed that they were all exceptions in one way or another.

At the thought of exceptions, Arthur started to think about the omega, who started the commotion in the first place. Gilgamesh wasn't your typical omega either, he was prideful and confident, the way he introduced himself was enough to tell Arthur that. The way Gilgamesh showed him no sign of fear or weakness when he saw Arthur, may it be of his draconic appearance or of him being an alpha, made the Dragon King admire the other. Even his most trusted knights gave him a few cautious glances, when his appearance altered at first, but Arthur didn't blame them either, he was disturbed by the cruse aswell. He wondered what the omega's thoughts were when they first met, was he as interested in him as he was with Gilgamesh? But the alpha quickly shook his head at the question, deeming his train of thoughts as ridiculous, he was a mere stranger to the other, nothing more.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about the guy right now..." Arthur found himself staring into the disgusted face of his daughter, who let out a displeased groan, as the startled face of her father confirmed her suspicions. 

"Are you serious, father? What's so special about him anyway..." She mumbled the last part more to herself than to Arthur, before taking a few steps backward. The said man stared at his daughter with silence, before finally answering her question.

"Perhaps you should try speaking with him for once? I know that you both had a rough start with each other, but you should try to at least build a stable relationship with him since he will be living with us now." Arthur tried his best to sound as calm and controlled as possible, he knew that he wasn't the most suitable father Mordred could have had, but he still tried his best to raise her on his own regardless. Although sometimes he did have trouble believing that his hours of lecturing and teaching had any positive effect on his daughter. 

"Fine...I guess I can try talking with him, later..." She bitterly added the 'later' part, while kicking a small rock with her foot.

Arthur couldn't help but feel proud at the beta's action, he knew how much Mordred disliked 'newcomers', so seeing her agree to his proposal made him feel fairly satisfied with his own actions.

"Then, I shall get going now." Arthur almost expected his daughter to stop him, but was met with almost no resistance at all, although her expression was enough to tell Arthur her opinion about the statement.

The Dragon King continued his way along the endless hallways until he found himself once more before the door of the newcomer.

He debated with himself for a few seconds, if disturbing the other was truly a good idea. It was late at night and he was sure that Gilgamesh was exhausted from his previous journey, the omega was probably already asleep, so it was best to grant him the peace he deserved. But before Arthur had the chance to leave, the soft sound of a doorknob opening echoed through the hallway, followed by the heavy, wooden door opening. 

"Were you planning on staying there for the entire night?" The voice was filled with sarcasm and annoyance, but Arthur could hear the sleepiness behind it aswell.

"Did I wake you? I apologize, I didn't mean to disturb you..." The air was filled with silence until the other let out a tired yawn.

"If you have something to discuss, then come in." The Dragon King hesitated, unsure if it would be polite to enter the other's chambers, but saw the half-hearted invitation as an opportunity to talk with the other for once more, so he gently opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. Arthur found Gilgamesh sitting on top of his bed with crossed legs, and a thick blanket wrapped around his lithe frame. The omega gave the other an expectant stare, his hair was a bit messy and his posture lacked the usual confidence, but his eyes still gleamed as bright as the fireplace beside him.

"Going back to your previous question, yes you did indeed wake me, but I presume that you have a valid reason for that?" It was clear that Gilgamesh was still on the drowsy side of the spectrum, but that didn't stop the omega from trying to look as powerful as possible. Although it was rather hard for Arthur to take the blonde seriously since he looked like he could fall asleep any second now. The sight itself was rather adorable as well and the Dragon King couldn't help himself from letting out a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny...?" Gilgamesh did not appreciate being made fun of, especially by the person he planned on using for his own profit, he had to make the other respect him, prove who truly was the stronger one and not be brushed off as a mere 'joke'.

Arthur sensed the discomfort of the omega and tried his best to let out a pleasing, yet honest answer.

"I wasn't making fun of you, I just..." He glanced to the side embarrassment filling his gut. " I just thought that you looked cute that's all..." Gilgamesh visibly flinched at the statement, while Arthur continued to look at anything and everywhere except at the other's face.

"You...You really are honest, huh?" Gilgamesh was for once with a loss for words, it wasn't like it was the first time someone had complimented his appearance, in fact, a lot of people told him that he was pleasing to the eye or _oh_ so pretty, but ' _cute'_?! That certainly was a first, no one dared to call him cute, they respected his flamboyant personality too much for that. Gilgamesh let out a tired chuckle before a slight smile decorated his facial features. 

"You truly are...impossible." Arthur wasn't quite sure if he was being insulted or complimented, but found himself not caring, since the alpha was far too lost in the other's smile, seemingly destroying any rational thought he previously owned. 

The awkward silence which quickly followed after their little exchange made Arthur remember why he was even there in the first place. The Dragon King quickly undid the belt of the leather bag and held it up to the other, the bag itself had a few scratches and marks but was in an acceptable state nonetheless.

"I brought you your bag." Arthur handed the object to the other, while Gilgamesh stayed silent during the whole ordeal. He gently took the bag and opened it, everything was still in place, no item was missing or damaged. Gilgamesh didn't expect the other to retrieve his items immediately, he thought that Arthur would wait for the night to pass and then head off, but the bag in his arms was enough to prove the other's determination to get on the omega's good side. 

_'Perhaps, I could really use this situation for my own desires?'_ Gilgamesh had his doubts at first, but seeing Arthur trying so hard to get on his good side was enough to fuel the omega's confidence about the situation.

At first, he wanted to overpower Arthur with _raw power_ , but that path was difficult and unlikely to succeed. He also thought about persuading and manipulating Arthur's servants, but one look into their eyes was enough to tell Gilgamesh that they would never betray their lord. Something which the omega found rather impressive, such loyalty and faith was rarely found in servants, Arthur must have been a very charismatic master to achieve such faithfulness.

In all honesty, Gilgamesh saw no success in either of those, but after interacting with the other he started to realize that he didn't even need to go to such extents. Yes, he may not know every single detail about Arthur, but what he did know was that the other was kind, loyal and interested in him. The omega had to keep himself from chuckling out loud at the realization, he didn't need to overpower anyone or manipulate the alpha's faithful servants. Gilgamesh could just turn Arthur _himself_ into his loyal and personal _dog._ If he managed that, he would own everything Arthur had control over, his servants, his power...everything.

"How about we go tomorrow on a hunt together?" Arthur looked a bit perplexed at the question and gave him a worried glance. 

"Oh, don't worry I won't run away..." Gilgamesh gave the other a suggestive look, but Arthur didn't seem to quite get the message and simply nodded at the other.

"We can, the last time I've been on a hunt has been too long ago..." The alpha mumbled, while absently staring into the fireplace.

"I can ask one of my knights to join us, they are fairly skilled with their bow. I'm sure he woul-."

"No!" Gilgamesh's outburst echoed through the room, and silence befell the pair, while the crackling sounds of the fireplace idly filled the space.

"I mean...How about just us two, hunting together?" The omega hesitantly tried to patch up his mistake, hoping that he would somewhat convince Arthur. But it appeared to be, that the alpha was rather oblivious when it came to such things since he didn't even bat an eyelash when Gilgamesh suggested their little ' _date_ ' together. 

"If that is your wish, then I'll gladly indulge in it." Arthur gave the other a short smile, before slowly making his way towards the door.

"It is rather late now, you should rest. I'll wake you tomorrow." He politely wished Gilgamesh goodnight, before exiting the room.

"Arthur you are _too_ generous for your own good..." The blonde whispered the words under his breath, before slowly drifting into a dreamless slumber once more.

\---

Gilgamesh woke up to one of Arthur's servants gently shaking his arm, telling him that it was time for their hunting trip.

The omega was about to shush the maid away until he realized that the upcoming event held great importance to his journey of power, so he practically threw himself out of the comfortable bed to prepare himself for the trip.

Gilgamesh was told that he would find Arthur in front of the cave entrance waiting for him, already finished with packing their gear for the trip. He also found a new set of clothing hanging unto his door. It wasn't magically enhanced nor did it seem expensive, but the coat was extremely thick, the scarf was even larger than his old one.

Well, he certainly wasn't going to freeze to death, but Gilgamesh wasn't very mobile either with his new attire. That was one of the main reasons why he bought an enhanced set in the first place, so that dodging and moving wouldn't be a problem. But he supposed that they were going on a mere hunting trip, so mobility wasn't a necessity, especially since he could simply cast a projectile spell to end the target's life.

Gilgamesh quickly made his way towards the exit of the cave and found the other standing in the light of the rising sun, with his cape flying gently with the freezing wind, the unusual sight of the other made the blonde stop dead in his tracks.

Gilgamesh always thought that Arthur was open-hearted and cheerful, but his expression looked so stern and sour, almost as if he was grieving someone or something, but most importantly he looked so... _lonely._

The omega always thought that the other had a large number of companions, after all, he had so many loyal and trustful servants standing behind him, so why would Arthur out of all people be lonely? 

But the sorrowful expression of the other looked so...so much different from the previous Arthurs he had met, but who was he to judge? 

Gilgamesh shook his head gently, trying to clear his thoughts from dangerous territory. He intended to use Arthur and not to become his _friend,_ having thoughts like these could seriously harm his plan or even ruin it. So it was best, to keep a respectable distance to the other, more for his own sake than for Arthur.

Gilgamesh let out a small cough to announce his presence to the other and at the sound Arthur slowly turned around to face the omega. His face was completely different now, it was the same as the Arthur he knew from his previous encounters, which suited Gilgamesh just fine, as he stated before he didn't desire to build an intimate relationship with the alpha.

"We're rather lucky to be blessed with the perfect weather for hunting." Arthur gave him a small smile, before nodding towards the sky.

Gilgamesh slowly stepped out of the entrance and was surprised to meet the lethal slope of the mountain, which was located a few meters before them.

"So, where exactly are we supposed to go hunting?" He slowly looked over the cliff, the drop of it was rather frightening in itself and Gilgamesh did not wish for his life to end anytime soon, so he promptly backed away and gave the other a curious glance.

"We're going to descend to the middle section of the mountain, there are a lot of places well suited for hunting there." Arthur stated the fact as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while giving the omega an innocent look.

"And how exactly do you expect us to descend fast enough before the sun sets?" Gilgamesh sent him a questioning scowl and rested his hands on top of his hips. 

"Well, we are flying of course!" The Dragon King flexed open his wings and pointed towards them.

"W-What? Absolutely not!"

But before he knew it, Gilgamesh found himself being gently scooped up by the other, into a perfect bridal-carry and with one powerful movement they were both launched into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 Kudos!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

The ride wasn’t as bad as Gilgamesh expected it to be. Arthur also made sure to protect him from the cold wind, which the omega greatly appreciated, it also felt like that the other held back on speed, which greatly reduced the onslaught of snow and wind.

And before he even realized it, he softly was released by the others hold and carefully set unto the frozen ground.

The omega shot the other a heated glare, before pushing himself away from Arthur's chest and giving their surrounding an impassive glance.

Just like the alpha had stated it before, the environment was much better suited than the peak of the mountain will ever be. It was a large and nearly flat space, covered with snow. Gilgamesh also spotted a group of trees gathering in the distance, which he assumed to be a small forest, which was ideal for hunting animals like rabbits and deer. 

Arthur followed the gaze of the other and gave the omega a nod.

“That was the spot I referred to, the forest is large enough for animals to take shelter from the snow, so it should be an excellent hunting spot.” 

Gilgamesh gave Arthur an absent nod, before heading off towards the white forest. It was a bit foggy, but the snowfall was merciful and gentle, sometimes a ray of sunshine was able to break through the heavy clouds, illuminating the white scenery. 

Arthur watched the other for a bit, before releasing the strap of a bow that was attached to his backpack. He gathered a few essential items, one of them being a knife and a patch of arrows before he ordered a servant to wake the omega, so that Gilgamesh wouldn't have to deal with it. He quickly caught up with the other and gave him a small glance, before thinking of a way to start a conversation, it was true that silence was essential for hunting, but they weren't very close to the forest and he still desired to get to know the other. 

But before he was able to think about a new topic, Gilgamesh's voice awoke him from his thoughts.

"Is there a reason why every servant of yours is named after a knight of the round table?" The omega gave him a passive huff, as if he wasn't truly interested in the subject, trying to play it off as something unnecessary. 

Arthur hitched at the question and immediately looked to the side.

"Well, we're just inspired by them that's all..." At the answer, Gilgamesh gave him a sure nod, like he had expected the response.

"What's so special about them anyway? They for sure didn't care about Britain, otherwise, they would have prevented the mess it had become." The omega pursed his lips and let out a hum, thinking about how he would have ruled over Britain, if he would have been the leader.

"I suppose you're not very fond of them...?" The Dragon King gave the floor a forced smile, not liking the subject one bit. 

"Not fond of them..?" Gilgamesh let out a haughty laugh at the question. "The way their _H_ oly _King_ ruled was ridiculous, I would have never done the same." 

"The same? Do you wish to be King of Britain?" The omega stopped for a second and put a finger to his chin, before letting out a bubbly laugh.

"Oh please, if I had the choice to rule a country it certainly wouldn't be this, the people are always sour and the weather is horrendous...Regardless I still would be better than Arthur Pendragon." The name innocently rolled over Gilgamesh's tongue, not even aware of the fact that the so-called legendary King was closer than he thought.

But Arthur didn't feel insulted, in fact, he was curious in why Gilgamesh thought so low of him, the alpha himself knew of the countless mistakes and errors he had done as king, but he wanted the opinion of a different person as well, even though Gilgamesh wasn't able to see the events with his own eyes. The omega must have noticed his silence, since he gave the alpha an unreadable stare, making Arthur rather uncomfortable.

"Hmph, I wasn't talking about you, since you're obviously not the Holy King. After all, he ruled over Britain _centuries_ ago, he is long dead and his trustful servants aswell. The delusional people that cling to the hope of his return can't accept the truth and still applaud to his name in high regards."

At the statement, Arthur made a noticeable stop, before silently continuing to move forward, no longer in the mood to talk about the subject.

 _`Centuries, huh? Has it been that long already...?'_ The alpha bitterly thought about the harsh truth of the situation and clenched his fist in frustration, an act which didn't get unnoticed by Gilgamesh.

Seeing the discomfort of the other Gilgamesh decided to drop the topic, he came here to come closer to Arthur, so that he could use the alpha as his pet, he didn't wish to upset or anger the dragon, which would lead to a serious set back in his plan. The omega let silence take over them, seeing that Arthur was not in the mood to talk and let out a small hum, while steadily walking through the deep snow. 

Eventually, they reached the entrance of the forest and Arthur offered the bow to Gilgamesh.

“Do you know how to shoot a bow?” 

The omega crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, feeling rather offended about the question even though he had never touched one before.

“Hmph, how hard could it possibly be?” Gilgamesh ripped the bow from Arthur’s hand and put the quiver around his shoulder, it felt unnatural and awkward, but that wasn’t going to stop Gilgamesh. The omega placed one of the arrow's nocks unto the elastic bowstring and pulled back the string, testing the tension of the weapon. The strain was harsh and firm, but Gilgamesh continued to hold the pose until he aimed it at a tree, which was a few meters away from them and released the arrow from its hold with one steady breath. The projectile flew with high velocity against the tree and pierced the wood with one strong movement.

"See? I told you that I would be able to do it." Gilgamesh honestly didn't expect it to work for the first time, but that didn't stop his never-ending arrogance either.

Arthur gave him a small smile before stringing the second bow, which he brought in his backpack and flung it around his shoulders, before stepping deeper into the forest.

"Do you truly acquire a bow? Can't you just use your curse as an advantage?" The question wasn't said in an insulting way, the omega looked like he was genuinely curious so Arthur had no qualms in answering him either.

"Well, I am indeed able to simply chase the animal with my wings and tear it apart with my talons..." The alpha raised his hand to showcase the lethal claws. 

"But I rather do it the _human_ way."

"I see..." Gilgamesh hummed at the thought, which lead him to wonder for how long Arthur had been cursed, he certainly wasn't happy about it that was clear, but the alpha seemed to be already used to his _features,_ so it must have been for a rather long time...

"Was there a reason why you wished to slay me?" The omega didn't expect the question, but he supposed that it was going to come up eventually.

"I was short on money and the nobles offered a divine sum for your head." It wasn't like it was a lie, he really did need the money and Gilgamesh wasn't going to reveal his true intentions anytime soon.

"Were you born...in poverty?" Arthur's voice was hesitant, unsure if he was touching a sensitive subject for the other, but the blonde didn't seem, to be bothered.

"Well, I suppose you could say that..." That was a lie, his family was extremely wealthy, but the omega ran away from home, so he technically didn't own a single penny.

"What about you? You must have been a wealthy nobleman to own so many servants." Gilgamesh asked the question while absently playing with the string of the bow. 

"My father was very prosperous, so I had a fortunate life." Arthur felt guilty about not being able to tell more, but he was afraid of exposing too much information, which could not only harm him, but Gilgamesh as well.

For once more, silence surrounded them and Arthur desired nothing more than to hear the other's voice for a little bit longer, even if they weren't always on the same page, being able to talk with Gilgamesh distracted him from his dark thoughts, so silence was one of the few things the alpha didn't wish for.

In the distance, Arthur was able to identify a small frozen lake, hidden behind the white fog, the sight of it made him feel an unnatural rush of excitement, something which he didn't feel for a long time.

"Have you ever tried ice-skating?" The unusual energy which radiated from Arthur startled Gilgamesh and the omega backed off a few steps before hesitantly answering.

"No...Don't tell me you want to go ice-skating now?" Gilgamesh's disbelieved scoff made Arthur feel a bit unsure about the situation.

"Well, if you don't want to do it, we can go back to hunting..." 

The Dragon King trailed off, while looking at the floor with embarrassment, he didn't expect Gilgamesh to resent the idea so much, but the more he thought about it the more ashamed he felt about his behavior, he was a king, well used to be one and he was supposed to be chivalrous and not childish. Arthur always acted like a king in front of his people and his knights, he simply hoped that he could be himself for once, in front of someone he trusted, the alpha wasn't quite sure why he exactly chose Gilgamesh to be that person, but he still couldn't shake off his feelings of sensing a special _aura_ around the omega. 

"We don't even have the proper gear for it, but..." After hearing the omega's words, Arthur's head shot up with enthusiasm.

"I suppose we could try it for a short time..." And before Gilgamesh realized it was he dragged off into the distance once more.

\---

The pair landed right in front of the frozen lake with one elegant movement of Arthur's wings. The Dragon King gently placed Gilgamesh on his feet, before walking up to the frozen lake.

"What if the ice breaks?" The alpha turned around to face the omega's pouting face, who obviously wasn't very convinced by the safeness of the situation.

Arthur reached out with his right hand and gave the other a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Gilgamesh still didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer, but took the other's hand nonetheless. Arthur slowly walked backwards, while still facing Gilgamesh and brought the other to the slippery surface of the lake. After a few minutes of slowly gliding on the ice, the pair found themselves in the middle of the lake and the omega gave the other a threating glare.

"And now?" 

"Well, now we skate." The Dragon King let go of the other and slid on top of the ice with balance, balance Gilgamesh did not expect Arthur to own, since he was rather tall and owned a pair of horns and wings. For the next minutes, Arthur tried his best to skate on the ice with his normal pair of shoes, while Gilgamesh stood still and watched him with a glare on his face.

The alpha eventually stopped a few meters before Gilgamesh, his eyes softening a bit as he looked at him.

"You should try it as well." The omega winced at the suggestion, he knew that it was going to come, but truly wished for it to not.

"Fine..." He straightened his back and let out a huff. " If I fall it's your fault." Gilgamesh took a few uneasy steps, before remembering what Arthur did to glide on the ice. He tried his best to replicate the movement and found himself learning rather quickly on how to balance himself properly. After a few minutes of learning and trying out new things, Gilgamesh was able to hold his ground just fine on the ice and gave Arthur a little smile. The activity was more fun than he expected it to be, the blonde glided up to Arthur and gave the other a little push.

"How about a race?" The challenging smirk Gilgamesh gave the alpha was enough to awaken Arthur's competitive side.

"From here to the end of the lake." The Dragon King pointed to the opposite side of the lake and Gilgamesh gave him an arrogant huff, before bringing himself to a suitable position, to gain as much acceleration as possible.

"Don't come crying to me when you lose."

"We will see..." Arthur was starting to get more thrilled than he should be, but he didn't care about any formal courtesy at the moment.

Gilgamesh gave the other a small grin, before counting out loud.

"3..." Both of them collected their breaths, their minds were filled with thoughts of victory.

"2..." The pair looked up at concentrated on the goal.

"1..." No sound was heard, except for the steady breathing of them.

"GO!" And with one powerful movement, they both slid on the ice, picking up speed with every second. Arthur was a bit more used on the ice, so his start was more powerful and steadier than Gilgamesh's, but the omega was hot on his trail not even thinking of giving up. The alpha put more strength into his movements, but didn't forget to keep his balance in check, the end was coming closer so he looked over his shoulder to check the other's position, but found Gilgamesh closer than he expected, the omega was giving it his all, loosing was definitely not an option so Gilgamesh made sure to bring in even more power into his movements. 

Arthur didn't even notice that he was slowing down, since he was too focused on staring at Gilgamesh's face, his cheeks had become red due to the cold and due to their activity, Arthur really wanted to stop staring, but the other's face looked rather sensual and the Dragon King unconsciously gulped down a lump in his throat, which he wasn't aware of having.

"Get out of the way!" Suddenly the person he was previously so focused on, crashed into him bringing both of them to the goal of the race, Arthur's back hit the snowy edge of the lake, while Gilgamesh landed on top of him with a groan.

After a few seconds, both of them regained their senses and Arthur found the omega on top of his chest watching him with bemused eyes.

"Why, isn't this familiar?" Gilgamesh referred to their encounter in the cave, when he unelegantly tried to choke the other, the omega had to let out a cheerful laugh at the memory. It wasn't his usual haughty laughter or his arrogant snicker, but a laughter-filled with pure glee. At the sound, Arthur couldn't help himself from cracking up as well, any thoughts of the past were long forgotten, what mattered was the person in front of him and Arthur was giving them his full attention.

After their laughter died down, Gilgamesh gave the other a thoughtful look before hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Weren't we supposed to go hunting?" He raised himself from Arthur's chest and picked up the alpha's bag, before giving him a small grin.

"Then..." The alpha slowly stood up and took the bag from Gilgamesh's hand, before reflecting his grin with a small smile.

"Shall we continue hunting?"

\---

The pair continued to make their way through the forest, being in no luck for finding any kind of animal. They once spotted a small white rabbit happily jumping through the forest and Gilgamesh raised his bow to strike the rabbit with one of his arrows, but stopped himself from aiming at the animal as soon as Arthur placed his hand in between the arrow and the hare. After that, the rabbit noticed them and hastily ran away, blending into the white landscape. Gilgamesh was extremely annoyed at the other's doing since he was excited to finally hit his first shot, but his shallow anger quickly burnt down when Arthur admitted his reasons for sparing the rabbit. Apparently, the red eyes of the hare, reminded Arthur a lot of the omega and he didn't wish to kill a creature who owned as beautiful eyes as him. The Dragon King was embarrassed to admit it, but it was the truth and at the confession, Gilgamesh quickly looked away while angrily grumbling something under his breath and storing the arrow inside his quiver.

Eventually, the pair walked through the forest and decided to stop their hunt as dusk hit.

"It's a shame that we weren't able to find anything." Arthur trailed off, while watching the sky slowly darken.

"I suppose, but I guess you can't always be lucky with these kinds of things." Gilgamesh let out a sigh and scratched his head, he honestly had a lot of fun today, more fun than he ever had for the past years, something which made him feel unsafe about the situation, the omega didn't want to think of Arthur as a friend, but...

"Perhaps we could arrange something similar like this, soon?" The alpha hesitantly suggested.

Gilgamesh clenched his hands, he truly didn't want to say yes, he was afraid another event like this could severely damage his plans, but...

"I...wouldn’t mind doing that...” He gave Arthur a small but genuine smile, it was against everything he planned, his alarm bells were ringing and his head was screaming at him to reconsider, but for once...Gilgamesh shut down his principles and thought about the joy he felt today, while absently watching the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun while writing this, so I hope that it was enjoable!~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Hope you enjoy~

Gilgamesh slowly awoke to the calming sound of the fireplace and rubbed his eyes, while letting out a small yawn. As the omega gradually woke up, his head got filled with yesterday's events, the hunting trip, the ice-skating race and the conversation he had with Arthur...

 _'I'm an idiot...'_ Just what was he thinking?! The hunting trip served as a way to gain more information about the other, so he could use it to his own advantage and was certainly not intended to be a day full of idiotic laughter and childish games. Gilgamesh couldn't believe himself, did he seriously say that he wouldn't mind spending more time with Arthur, so that they could commence with their silly games? Gods, it annoyed the omega to no end. Gilgamesh rubbed his eyes and let out a groan, while slowly getting out of the warm bed. 

' _It's fine, yesterday was only a test run...'_ The omega quietly reassured himself.

Exactly, it was only a test run, now he knew how persuasive Arthur could be, he had to be prepared or he might as well return to his old home. Gilgamesh had enough of staying in the shadows of other people, he wanted to demonstrate his true potential, he had enough of being played off as the innocent and defenseless omega. And the best path to his rise of power was right in front of him, the person which made him fume so early in the morning. The blonde bit his lip in annoyance, this was the best opportunity he had ever gotten before, even it if was a rotten path filled with manipulation and betrayal. It wasn't like Gilgamesh didn't try to gain attention in normal and ethical ways, but he soon realized that those methods were not going to bring him anywhere in life. 

The omega dressed and combed his hair, before leaving the cozy room, he also made sure to swallow one of his suppressants, being in heat was one of the last things he desired to be in.

On his way to Arthur, he met a few guards giving him curious looks, but chose to ignore them, they weren't his main focus after all. He remembered Arthur pointing towards his door, when he introduced him to his room, so Gilgamesh found himself in front of a heavy metal double door located a few minutes away from his room. He gave the door an impatient knock and after receiving no answer, the blonde decided to open the doors anyway. 

Arthur’s room was a bit larger than his, but not by much. It also had a similar style, except with the fact that there were books stored everywhere. Some were neatly placed into a shelf, others were nonchalantly thrown across the room, messily scattered around the floor. The most striking decorations were the countless flags and pictures, depicting the crests of the Knights of the Round Table. 

Honestly, was Arthur truly that obsessed with them? 

It was almost like he was the King of Knights himself! 

Eventually, Gilgamesh found a small hallway leading to another room from which he heard small sounds echoing through the hallway. It sounded like someone was comfortably turning a few pages on his book, so the omega decided to investigate and see if it was the alpha he had been looking for in the first place.

It was smaller than Arthur’s bed chambers, but the numbers of messily placed books must have been raised by hundreds. And in between the countless mountains of books, was an elegant couch located and on top of it was the Dragon himself, while reading nonchalantly a book. On the opposite side of the couch was an armchair and since Arthur didn’t notice him, the omega decided to announce his presence by flopping carelessly on top of the soft fabric.

At the sound Arthur curiously lifted his head from the book and released a surprised, but pleased noise at the other.

“I apologize, I must have been too focused on the book to notice you.” 

The alpha’s face was genuine, he was not even trying to hide his change in mood as soon as he noticed the other sitting right in front him, it was like watching a puppy welcoming their owner back.

“I suppose you like to read a lot?” Gilgamesh rested his head on top of his hand and studied the cover of the book Arthur held, it was dressed in old leather, the title of the book was gently engraved into the material, but the book was worn out and the letters were barely visible.

"Well, I don't have a large selection of things to do, so reading is one of my few options..." The dragon looked around the room and was a bit bitter about the fact, that he couldn't clean the room before Gilgamesh decided to visit him. Arthur was anything but messy, but he was running out of space and his knights always brought him new books to read, whenever they bought new resources and supplies from the closest town.

Gilgamesh was still studying the cover and Arthur was slowly starting to pity him, it appeared to be that the omega was starting to get rather bored, something which he could undoubtedly relate to. After all, he had been stuck here for centuries and books were starting to bore him as well.

Gilgamesh was pretending to study the cover of the book, but the omega was far more focused on the other's form than on anything else. For some odd reason the thought of earlier, that the King of Knights and this Arthur in front of him owned the same identity, didn't leave his head. There were too many points hinting at his hypothesis, that even a blind person would be able to count one and one together. But there was one huge problem, King Arthur ruled approximately _270_ years ago, no book or statute ever stated that he was immortal or owned some form of eternal youth. Additionally, the servants and knights the alpha owned had the same names as the Knights of the Round Table and owned an impressive set of skills, may it be in magic or swordfight. But, there was no way that they were the real deal right?! It didn't make any sense, they were not immortal, they weren't some divine beings that lived for eternity, but perhaps... _The curse_ would be the answer to his questions _._

The omega wasn't the best when it came to curses and dark magic, but he used to alteast read a few books about the subject and a curse of immortality definitely existed. Although, the amount of raw mana and power needed to perform such an act, made it almost impossible to cast such a powerful hex, the creature that created the spell was defiantly not human, the capacity of mana a human was able to hold was nowhere near the range of the spell, but Arthur did say that a serpent cursed him, some serpents were known for having divinity run through their blood, so his train of thought wouldn't be so far _off._

But if all of this truly mirrored the reality of the situation, did that mean that the alpha sitting in front of him was the Legendary King of Britan, Arthur Pendragon? 

_'Maybe I'm jumping too hastily to conclusions...?'_ It's true, the utter thought screams nothing more than ridiculous, but there were too many points to simply overlook and deem as impossible, at the moment he knew too little about the curse, committing rash decisions could lead to his downfall, so it was best to learn more about the situation and then decide what to do with the information. But if Arthur truly was the rightful ruler of Britain...So many more opportunities would open themself for the omega, if he played his cards correctly and he didn't act too hastily than the blonde could become so much more than he ever dreamt of being. Gilgamesh could almost feel the power in his hands, as he imagined the scenario in front of him...People would bow and worship him, recognize his talent and potential, the omega could finally become the man he had always dreamt of becoming. 

"Are you fond of reading? I remember you telling me, that you used to study a lot." Arthur's voice was soft and content, as if he was appeased with simply being in the presence of Gilgamesh alone. 

" I don't necessarily enjoy it, but I desired to learn more about the world and its creatures, naturally the best way to achieve this was reading." The omega crossed his legs in an attempt to sit more comfortably on the chair, since it didn't seem like that they had any plans for today.

"You seem to be fairly studious, sometimes I wish Mordred could be as well..." Arthur tiredly sighed and flipped to the next page of the book.

Gilgamesh gave him a thoughtful look, while humming a soft tune.

"Parenting, huh...?" The blonde wanted to continue with his sentence, but found himself focusing unto Arthur once more. Gilgamesh didn't notice the other's scent at first, but the longer he stayed there the more apparent Arthur's scent became. The primary time he smelled it was at their first meeting, but Gilgamesh was far too pissed to focus on it and simply classified it as an alpha scent, but now he was sitting casually in Arthur's room inhaling the comforting smell of the alpha. _Exactly,_ it was comforting to him and he absolutely despised it, the majority of alphas' scents are too weak, too strong or plain disgusting, but Arthur's was comforting and gentle, it reminded Gilgamesh a lot of the herbal teas he used to drink at home. 

' _Gods, I keep losing my focus...'_ The omega gently shook his head and let out a huff, he knew that he shouldn't think of Arthur like this and it was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"Is everything alright?" The dragon's eyes searched ruby orbs for any hint of discomfort, he didn't want the other to feel distressed.

"Everything is just _fine_ ." Gilgamesh said the last part through gritted teeth, because _nothing_ was fine, but he guessed that he simply had to endure it.

Arthur gave the other a small smile before putting the book to the side and standing up. "Before I forget it, I have something for you." The alpha grabbed a small bag that was lying on top of a shelf and handed it to the other.

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but hesitantly took the bag from the other and opened it.

"You asked me to bring you some, but I'm afraid that it is no longer warm." 

The omega pulled out a soft object, which was wrapped in paper and removed the outer layer, his eyes widen at its contents and a small smile made its way unto the omega's face.

"You actually brought me some butter cake..." Arthur's face reddened a bit at the sight of the other, while giving Gilgamesh a few nods.

"Well, you did ask me to bring you some..." Gilgamesh took the fork which was located inside the paper bag as well and cut out a small piece of butter cake with it, he doubted that it would be better than Siduri's, but the omega tried to savor it.

Gilgamesh placed the piece in his mouth and let out a hum, the familiar taste of sweetness and sugar invaded his senses, the piece practically melted on top of his tongue and the omega closed his eyes in satisfaction, it wasn't a masterpiece but being able to taste something familiar which brought him the feeling of home was unbeatable.

"So, how is it...?" Gilgamesh took the fork out of his mouth and gave his lips a small lick, before opening his eyes and focusing his attention unto the alpha.

"It was disgusting."

"W-What?"

"But..." The omega let out a small grin and looked at the other with grateful eyes." I suppose it was tolerable." The alpha gave the other a perplexed look, before letting a smile decorate his features. "I'm glad that you like it." Arthur's eyes were filled with warmth and appreciation, the emotions were so strong that Gilgamesh had to look away before getting too captivated by them.

"Hmph, stop staring already and try some yourself." He broke a large piece of the cake off and held it in front of Arthur's mouth.

"But-." The piece of cake was shoved into the mouth of the other, before Arthur had the chance to let out more protests and Gilgamesh gave the alpha a playful grin.

"See? It's disgusting, isn't it? A divine tongue like mine deserves much better." It was obvious that Gilgamesh didn't truly mean it, the playfulness behind his voice was too apparent and his eyes twinkled with enjoyment, Arthur quickly swallowed the piece and placed his hand on top of the other's head.

"Hm? What are you doi-." The omega got interrupted due to Arthur ruffling his hair roughly, while still making sure not to hurt him, a boyish grin replaced the alpha's usual stoic face.

"Wait! S-Stop..." Arthur stopped after a few seconds, basking in the mess which he created. Gilgamesh's hair was a mess and his face was a bit flushed, a small pout followed soon.

"You'll pay for this, I swear." He tried to comb through his hair with his hands and glared at the other. It appeared to be that Arthur had a fairly playful side as well and Gilgamesh wasn't sure if he was fond of it or not. 

_' Just what am I saying? Of course, I'm not fond of it.'_ The omega was about to throw a pillow at the alpha, as a pathetic excuse of a _revenge,_ but a small knock was heard on the door with a small _'excuse me'._

The door opened and a cloaked figure appeared from the small hallway, the scent oozed alpha as well, but it wasn't even close to the level of Arthur's, at least it wasn't unbearable. The alpha removed the cloak and gave the dragon a short bow not even giving Gilgamesh any form of attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Arthur's voice was suddenly filled with authority and power, so much more different than before...

"Yes, three giant trolls have been sighted near the middle section of the mountain, shall we do something against them or ignore them?" The knight's voice was firm and steady, but he still kept a respectful posture towards Arthur.

Gilgamesh would have been offended by the fact that the other gave him no respect whatsoever, but the reason for his appearance interested the omega far more.

 _'Giant trolls, huh?'_ They were extremely aggressive towards humans and had an unsatiable appetite, which leads to them eating cattle and sometimes even humans, but something was odd about the situation. Small trolls live in small groups, yes, but Giant Trolls? Gilgamesh has never heard of them roaming in groups before and the thought of it was a bit unsettling since one alone was already enough to destroy an entire village. 

"They are heading west and if they continue on that path, they will eventually hit a large village." The knight with ash blonde hair continued calmly, but Gilgamesh was a bit taken back at the statement.

West? His hometown was located in that direction, he didn't want to think about what could happen to his family if they met one of those fearsome beasts. It was true that the town was guarded and protected, his sisters were fairly talented in combat as well, so they shouldn't have any problem with defeating them, yet the mere thought that something bad could happen to them turned the omega's stomach.

" I will take care of it, tell my servants to prepare my armor." Arthur's voice was stable and low, like how a king would speak with his subordinates.

" I'll join you." Gilgamesh didn't see a reason for him not to come, but he certainly didn't expect Arthur's face to immediately darken at the suggestion.

"Absolutely not!" The alpha's face screamed danger, but the omega simply scoffed at him.

"Excuse me? Who are you decide that?!" Gilgamesh was starting to get rather pissed as well, he couldn't believe that Arthur had the nerve to forbid him from helping him.

"Have you ever fought Giant Trolls, Gilgamesh? They are extremely danger-."

"I don't care! My family is located in that village and I'll have to protect them!" Arthur's eyes soften, his anger faded and his voice was barely a whisper.

"You could get hurt..." The alpha's scent reeked after guilt, but Gilgamesh wasn't going to forgive him that easily, perhaps after a proper apology but that could wait for later. The omega crossed his arms and let out a huff, they were wasting their time, he knew that giants were in general slow creatures, but every second counted at the moment.

"I can take care of myself just _fine_ , let's stop wasting our time with unnecessary banquet and continue on with defeating the beasts." Arthur still seemed to be hesitant with the idea, but he couldn't deny Gilgamesh from protecting his family, right? He already forced the other to live with him, he could at least let him decide here.

"Alright, but if the situation runs out of control, I will immediately drag you out of there, okay?" The omega huffed, but reluctantly agreed, he wasn't completely satisfied with Arthur, but he supposed that it was an acceptable offer. The Dragon King nodded at the omega before turning towards the knight. " As you have heard Sir Gawain, Gilgamesh and I will defeat them, until then you shall be the one in command." The knight gave him a short _'yes, my lord'_ , before leaving the pair alone once more. 

Arthur turned to the omega and grimaced, he knew that he had upset Gilgamesh and he was definitely planning on making it up to the other, but they had other priorities for now.

"Are you ready?"

"Hmph, ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Gilgamesh's plan is not really working (:Thinking emoji:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!! And thank you for all of your wonderful comments! It's what makes me get motivated even more! <3

Arthur quickly changed into his heavy armor and brought a sword, together with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. He ran towards the entrance of the cave, a few servants wished him good luck as he departed.

Gilgamesh was already there and impatiently waited for the alpha, he wore his usual set of warms clothes, with a small leather bag slung over his shoulder.

" It's a book with spells." Gilgamesh passively answered the alpha, as if he had already expected the question. He wrapped his warm scarf around his neck and gave Arthur an expecting glance.

" Are you waiting for a miracle or something?" The said alpha simply let out a sigh and gently scooped Gilgamesh into his arms, the omega tried his best keep a prideful facade, but being handled like some princess was definitely not on his wishlist. The dragon gave him a curious look, but he decided to ignore it and told Arthur to finally start flying already.

And Arthur did, he took one big leap and Gilgamesh already found himself gliding through the air, honestly, he doubted that he would ever get used to flying, especially in the style they were doing it. The alpha kept him close to his chest like always, making sure that he was safe and protected, but this time his grip felt a bit rougher and his talons were annoyingly poking into his arm. Arthur's expression was also darker than usual, which Gilgamesh found rather questionable.

 _' Why is he so worried?'_ The latter wanted to go alone in the first place, so how dangerous could it be? There was no reason for Arthur to behave like this, it didn't make any sense. The alpha was full of confidence when he said that he was going to kill them by himself and Arthur was by no means someone who boasted about his strength, so it wasn't probably himself the alpha was so worried about. _'Perhaps, it is me?'_ The dragon did seem to worry about his safety when he suggested to come, but to such an extent? Surely Arthur was worried about something else, yes from the alpha's perspective they owned some sort of relationship, not quite friends, but not strangers either, but their _'bond'_ was nothing too deep, at least that is what Gilgamesh kept telling himself.

Really, the blonde always thought that he was good at reading people, to be able to see through their facades and lies, a skill which certainly was not easily found, but sometimes he had the feeling that Arthur was like a brick wall, Gilgamesh wasn't able to see through him and he definitely didn't possess the strength to simply overrun him either, it frustrated the omega to no end. 

"They're here." Arthur murmured and a scowl started to decorate his features. Gilgamesh cautiously investigated his surroundings but didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Where? I can-." A piercing roar sliced through the air and a giant hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere, trying to reach for the pair.

"Arthur!" 

"I know!" Arthur easily dodged the slow limb and flew high up into the air, but their vision was poor, due to the fog being unnaturally thick today.

Gilgamesh hastily opened his bag and brought out the book, which he had mentioned earlier.

"I'll get rid of the fog!" The omega had mesmerized all of the pages already and knew exactly which spell he needed for the situation, he needed both of his hands to cast the spell and gave Arthur an unsure look, one slip and he would defiantly fall to his doom or even worse into the mouth of one of those vile creatures.

"Don't worry, I won't let go of you." For some reason, Gilgamesh didn't even hesitate with casting the spell after hearing the other's promise, it was weird how he trusted Arthur with his life yet Gilgamesh planned to selfishly use the other for his own gain, without even taking the alpha's feelings in consideration. 

"Gilgamesh?" Arthur's voice was gentle, not angry or mad like he had expected it, the omega flashed him a grin before commencing with the spell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while constantly repeating the same word over and over again, both of his hands started to glow with a blue light and Gilgamesh released the burst of mana with one swift swing of his hands. 

The light ended up creating an explosion, which elegantly removed the fog with a strong wind, the blast made it a bit harder for Arthur to balance themselves in the air, but the spell disappeared into a group of small particles after a few seconds. 

"There he is!" Gilgamesh pointed towards the beast, which attacked them before. It looked exactly like the books stated it, green, tall and ugly. It was crouched down and didn't even seem to sense the pair, it was too distracted by a small group of deer hiding behind the tall trees of the forest.

"Arthur, place me on top of that tree." The omega referred to a large tree, which was located a few hundred meters besides the troll, a bit too close for Arthur's liking.

"Are you sure?" 

"It'll be fine, I'm simply going to attack him with projectile magic." He raised the book to Arthur's face and gave him a haughty smirk. "Besides, I'm sure you also want to participate in this battle and not act as my transport instrument." The alpha simply sighed and placed the other on the desired spot.

" Alright, I shall go into close combat with it and you'll fir-." Another roar, this time much closer than before, the two turned around and found the second troll grinning at them a few steps apart from them.

"Are you serious? Where the hell did he come from...?" Gilgamesh muttered under his breath, while going through all the spells he knew.

"I'll distract him and make him go somewhere else, so that we can finish the first troll _together_ ." Arthur emphasized the _'together'_ part, practically warning Gilgamesh to not engage on his own. The said omega simply rolled his eyes and gave him a small _'yeah, yeah.'_

Arthur raised himself from the platform and flew towards the second troll, the creature tried to catch the alpha, but Arthur was far too fast to be seized by it. The dragon made sure that the troll followed him, before flying off into the distance with the beast hot on his trail.

"I wonder where the third one is though..." Gilgamesh whispered under his breath, while watching Arthur fly through the sky. 

"...?" Suddenly the air around him got exceptionally hotter, making it significantly harder to breathe. The omega also heard a deep snarl and slowly turned around silently praying it was not what he thought it was.

"You're kidding right...?" There he was the third troll, Gilgamesh mentioned earlier, standing casually behind him while watching his every move. _'Speaking of the devil.'_ The blonde angrily thought, while trying to think of the next smartest move to do.

Unfortunately, the troll was not in the mood to give him any thinking time whatsoever and lifted his fist in an attempt to crush Gilgamesh. The omega recklessly jumped off the tree, before the fist made contact with it. The impact created a small cloud of snow and dirt, blinding the beast for a short time. 

Gilgamesh took the opportunity to run away, while still making sure not to meet the first troll by chance. After having a reasonable distance with the cloud of smoke, the omega stopped in his tracks and looked behind him, just to find out that the troll was right behind him, a disgusting grin adorning his face.

"Seriously?!" He continued to run away, but he was well aware of the fact that the troll was going to catch up with him soon, there was no such thing as a human being faster than a giant.

This was bad, _extremely_ bad. Mages were not made for fighting close combat, they had a certain casting time for their spells, so fighting in close range was an absolute no go.

There was a heavy ripping sound and as Gilgamesh turned around he saw the troll rip out one of the trees and raising it above his head, aiming it at the running omega.

The blonde released a string of curses at the beasts barbaric act, but a sudden idea popped into his mind which could end up saving his life.

Gilgamesh made a full stop and hastily opened the book overflying the countless spells, before turning around to face the troll.

The beast stooped as well and put his weight on his left leg, the floor shook at the pure weight of it and the troll flung the large tree trunk at the blonde.

" Thanks for the opening, idiot." A purple hue surrounded Gilgamesh and he raised his left hand, while the book rested in the other one. The trunk stopped right before the omega a translucent shield-like surface appeared in front of him stopping the object and before the troll had a chance to think, did the tree trunk fly right back at him with an impressive amount of speed. The large wooden log pierced the stomach of the beast, the mere velocity of the object was enough to penetrate through the usual thick skin of it. The troll dropped to his knees with a disgusting scream and fell to his side, blood flowing from the wound. Gilgamesh raised his nose in disgust, the smell which emitted from the open stomach was absolutely sickening and he turned around holding his nose closed.

" What a repulsive sight..."

_'Hmm...Arthur should be back by now...'_

_\----_

Arthur made sure that he and the troll were too far for Gilgamesh to see, he stopped after creating a satisfying distance with him and the tree. He turned around and saw that the troll had stopped as well, while trying desperately to reach him. Arthur let out a sigh, before a powerful wind surrounded him, he felt his trusted sword appear in his hand and looked cautiously at the beast. The alpha aimed a powerful strike at the troll, the small movement of his arms was already enough to slice right through it, which immediately killed it. 

Arthur shot a worried glance to Gilgamesh's direction and made Excalibur disappear.

_' I hope that he is okay...'_ Arthur started to fly back again, while not being able to shake off the feeling of uneasiness.

\----

Gilgamesh impatiently sat on top of another tree log, waiting for Arthur's appearance just like he had promised. 

"Honestly, I could probably just kill the other troll as well..." He groaned, while drawing symbols into the snow with his foot. The omega wore extremely thick clothing that was true, but he was starting to freeze due to sweating from running away earlier. He just hoped that the other would finally show up, so that he can return to his warm and cozy bed.

Gilgamesh started to tremble even more at the thought of his bed with fluffy blankets and the warm fireplace beside it. 

"What's making him take so long..." He let out a whine, he was aware of the fact that he wasn't acting very sophisticated right now, but he was freezing to _death_ god damn it!

"Achoo!" The omega sneezed while rubbing his nose into the soft fabric of his scarf. _Great_ , he probably had a cold now due to the _oh_ so amazing alpha, making him sit there, because he promised not to move until they reunited once again. 

He picked up a few stones which laid beside him and carelessly threw them around, sometimes hitting a rock or a tree, really Gilgamesh wasn't a man who got entertained by such primitive acts, but he was cold and bored so he just pushed his pride aside and played with whatever was there. He could also run or do some kind of sport, but found himself not really in the mood for that either. Gilgamesh was aware of how illogical he sounded, but blamed the cold for that.

Finally, he spotted the man who made him wait in the cold for what felt like an eternity.

"Took you long enough." The omega let out a huff and crossed his arms, he was definitely going to lecture the other for letting him wait for so long.

For some odd reason, Arthur suddenly stopped before rushing even more towards, he was saying something but was too far away for Gilgamesh to understand anything.

"Huh...?" And that's when he felt it, a presence behind him.

He hesitantly turned around and faced the ugly creature behind him, but this time he didn't have enough time to dodge the attack.

The last thing he heard was a desperate cry for his name, before a sudden pain shot through his side and everything turned to black.

\----

Ruby-red orbs slowly blinked open at the sound of the howling wind and he tried to move to the side, in an attempt to get rid of it but found himself not being able to do so.

Gilgamesh tried to move his legs, but found a heavy weight on top of them, making them numb.

He fully opened his eyes and met the bushy blonde hair of Arthur tickling his face.

"Mongrel, what are you doing?" He tried to push the other of him, but found the other not budging at all, Arthur didn't even show any sort of response towards him.

"Arthur...? This is not funny." Gilgamesh desperately tried to make sense of the situation, was there not a troll behind him a moment ago?

He tried to raise himself up, but was only able to lift his torse, which was enough to investigate the area they were located in.

"...?" They were no longer in the middle section of the mountain, or at least where they were before, since nothing looked familiar at all.

Gilgamesh also found a trail engraved into the snow which started under them and led towards the hill up, disappearing after the cliff. 

"We must have fallen down the hill..." Why was still unclear, but the path at least explained how they managed to change locations so suddenly.

The omega suddenly felt himself touching something warm and liquidy, he raised his hand to study the substance. He truly did not expect to find his hand painted in deep crimson red, the liquid slowly dripping down his arm. 

" But where...?" He knew that he wasn't that badly injured, the only thing which hurt to some degree were his legs and left side. So the blood must be coming from...

Gilgamesh pushed the body with all of the strength and freed himself from the other's heavyweight. And that was when he saw it, the deep crimson red which surrounded Arthur's from, the liquid turning the snow under it into a deep red. 

The omega immediately kneeled beside the other and released the body from the heavy armor, searching for the cause of the massive amount of blood loss.

"..." Gilgamesh stopped when he released the alpha from his chest plate, a deep long gash was located across Arthur's chest and Gilgamesh found himself lost for words.

 _' I....'_ God, what was he doing?! He was wasting time and Arthur had already lost so much blood, he quickly got rid of his scarf and tightly wrapped it around the wound, finally finding use to its ridiculous length.

Gilgamesh used the entire length of it and was satisfied with its result, the pressure it inflicted should be enough to slow down the bleeding but...what now? Arthur's body was cold and it didn't help that Gilgamesh practically just stripped him from his clothes, it was true that the alpha was some form of a dragon, but surely being open to the cold would kill someone like Arthur as well.

Gilgamesh turned around and fortunately found a small opening hidden behind a stone wall located a few meters above them. 

"A cave could be there..." He wasn't allowed to waste any more time and turned around to drag Arthur's limp body towards the opening, while still making sure not to be too harsh, since the wound was still open and could worsen at any moment. 

As they finally reached the opening it luckily turned out to be a small cave.

"Thank the gods..." He dragged Arthur to the middle of the cave and noticed the unnatural state his wings rested in.

Gilgamesh gently touched the scaley material and found them resting in a rather painful position.

" They're badly injured as well..." Just what had happened up there? 

He kneeled beside Arthur once more and gently placed the alpha's head on top of his lap.

He might not be able to remember everything, but one thing was sure, he was about to get crushed by the troll... yet he was _fine_. Arthur must have done something to prevent it and got injured himself.

"Idiot..." He gently whispered, really Arthur was an idiot for trying to protect him. Gilgamesh would have never done the same and that was no exaggeration, he was not going to go ahead and get killed because of someone else, he didn't plan on playing the hero anytime soon, yet...Arthur saved his life. 

He gently combed through the blonde locks, while silently wishing for the other to open his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Just to clear up a few things, Avalon doesn't exist here ( since it is unknown if it exists in prototype in the first place)

Gilgamesh continued to softly brush through the other's locks, his own discomfort long forgotten. 

" I guess I'm in your depth, huh?" The blonde bitterly chuckled, he had honestly not expected any of this to happen, he simply wanted to defeat the trolls and not turn it into a life and death situation. Arthur also warned him, he clearly told him that it was dangerous, but...

_'I was being careless...'_ Gilgamesh realized that now, he had always been. 

He never listened to anyone, he was so incredibly stubborn even at home. The omega was always so prideful and only cared about himself, he rarely showed any generosity whatsoever, he even treated Siduri unfairly on some occasions. Gilgamesh never noticed his behavior, until someone got severely hurt by it...someone?

Was Arthur truly just someone? He doubted that he would have cared, if a mere stranger got hurt by his antics, he was a selfish man he knew that more than anyone.

" Of course he is not a stranger." The omega huffed. " He was meant to become my..." Dog? Servant?...Friend? Gilgamesh almost flinched as soon as the thought appeared, _friend?_ Did he seriously just consider the alpha as his friend? He had no interest in something so ridiculous, befriending the creature which he desired to kill at first and now tried to manipulate?

Yet Arthur was always so kind and gentle to him, making sure that he had it comfortable, always respecting his wishes and trying his best to compensate with Gilgamesh. If it wouldn't be for Arthur's kind heart, then Gilgamesh would have been long dead already.

He let out a shiver as a cold gale flew into the cave entrance. They were protected from the snowfall and the icy snow floor, but had no heat source whatsoever. None of his trusty spells work either, since he never had the interest to study any form of fire magic, a skill which would have definitely shown itself as useful for the past days.

Gilgamesh scanned the cave for something useful, dead branches, deadwood anything! But there was nothing of use there, a few loose rocks along with a handful of quartz were scattered around the cave, shining innocently in the dark. The omega went back to combing the other's hair, flint and steel would be able to solve their problem, but how?

He didn't have access to any of those...or maybe he did?

Gilgamesh glanced back at the small blocks of quartz, their rough texture contradicted their smooth color.

The omega softly placed Arthur's head unto the floor and walked towards a medium-sized patch of minerals.

If he remembered correctly then, flint was found in quartz usually hidden by a thin layer of white. He scratched at one particular spot with another stone and after a few seconds of mindless scraping and drilling, a dark red almost black like color appeared.

 _'This is definitely flint..'_ Thank the gods, or whoever sent Gilgamesh this miracle, he prayed to no one but he could make an exception for this time.

"Now all I need is steel..." He pursed his lips and placed a hand on his hip, the omega was positive that he had seen steel somewhere...

He glanced back to the heavy body and remembered that the alpha had brought a small metal sword with him.

Gilgamesh opened the small leather satchel which was located on Arthur's waist and thankfully found the object he was looking for.

A small and sharp sword, which was made out of steel.

Well, now it came to the actual starting of the fire, he needed dry wood and some cloth. He had plenty of cloth, but no wood, the omega also noticed that they had no water or food.

The blonde didn't want to leave the other all alone, but what could he do? The fire was a necessity not only for Arthur but for himself as well, fresh water would also help with cleaning the wound, but he had no way of transporting the water either...

He let out a sigh, before flinging his leather bag around his shoulder and giving Arthur one quick glance.

"Don't move okay? If you do I'll get mad at you..." It was an empty threat, but the mere sentence was enough to give the blonde some form of comfort, he wrapped Arthur in his blue tunic before leaving the cave and searching for the spot they crashed in. It wasn't that hard, a long red trail lead from the cave towards it, bids of armor and the reason for the omega's return laid innocently in the blood-soaked snow. It was the silver bow Arthur brought with him, it wasn't much but Gilgamesh thought that it could help him with hunting, since he doubted that they would leave the cave anytime soon.

Gilgamesh continued to make his way deeper into the forest, which surrounded the area, with bow and arrow in hand. There were a few birds occasionally flying away from him, too fast for the omega to react in time, he also found a bush of berries standing temptingly in front of him, but ended up not taking any of them, since the chance of them being poisonous was too high, then they were worth it. 

In the end, he wasn't able to find any food, but luckily obtained some firewood, which was his main goal anyway. Gilgamesh carried the woodpile to the cave and let out a relieved sigh as he saw the limp body of the other, still breathing heavily, but it was enough to know that Arthur was still alive.

He placed the wood a meter beside Arthur and brought out the flint and the knife, Gilgamesh has never started a fire in this style, he always had matches to aid him, but a guard once explained him how to do it, so he tried his best to recall the act. He ripped out a dry piece of cloth and placed it on the floor, while holding the flint in his right hand. He struck the back of his knife several times against the flint stone, a few sparks started to fly off the steel and landed on top of the cloth. He gently folded the cloth and placed it under a dry tinder nest, after creating a satisfying glow with the sparks.

The blonde gently blew into the nest and a small flame appeared, to his own surprise, Gilgamesh certainly didn't expect it to immediately work.

He also made sure that the fire was able to sustain itself for the next hours without a lot of effort and let out a sigh.

"That was easier than I expected..."

The omega went back to Arthur's form and sat beside him, a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him and he realized how sore and tired he truly was. But he supposed that his discomfort was nowhere near Arthur's pain...

" Just why did you protect me?" He saw no logic in it, he truly didn't, why would Arthur get himself almost killed for somebody he had only met a few days ago?

" Because we're friends, right?" The omega stopped at the hoarse voice and hesitantly looked at the other, the emerald green eyes which he so desperately wanted to open, were gently watching him with a small glint of amusement sparkling in them.

" H-How ?" Gilgamesh referred to the other's chest with a bewildered gasp, how was it possible for the other to be able to speak already?! He was deadly injured and yet Arthur was trying to slowly stand up, at which Gilgamesh gave him a deadly glare, which read _' don't you dare'._

"I guess I have a fast immune system?" The alpha said with a sheepish grin, as if he wasn't quite sure himself.

"You...!" Gilgamesh turned around while still being in a sitting position, so that his back faced Arthur's face. "...Are unbelievable!" The blonde let out a huff and crossed his arms, while refusing to meet the other's gaze.

The omega slowly recalled the words of the other... _Friends_ ? They were friends? _" I..."_ He slowly went over the term once again and found himself not despising it as much as he thought he would. 

_' God...This guy is really messing with my head.'_ He shook his head and puffed his cheeks. _' Your plan is to use him Gilgamesh, to use_ **** _him!'_ But the words left a hollow feeling in his chest, before they made him motivated, they made him feel powerful, but now...They made him cold, it didn't matter how many layers he wore or how closely he sat beside the fire, it still felt so bitter to think of Arthur as an object.

" Gilgamesh?" There it was again, the gentle voice which didn't judge him, it wasn't the annoying motherly voice which he resented so much, it was...He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, it simply made him feel _safe_ . _' Nothing is going according to my plan...'_ The omega let one last sigh, before quietly muttering something under his breath, the alpha gave him an apologetic hum, before Gilgamesh said the words with more confidence.

"I said, call me Gil." 

"Gil?" 

"Yes, Gil!" He didn't mean to shout so loudly, but his mind was in general a mess at the moment. Gilgamesh slowly turned around and looked up to Arthur, with a flustered expression.

"My sisters used to call me that, now they won't be able to do it anymore..." Gods, he didn't mean to reveal that much, but he simply hoped that Arthur wouldn't make fun of him.

" A-Are you sure? That you want me to use that nickname, I mean..." Arthur didn't seem to be weirded out by it, in fact, it looked like he was surprised, as if he didn't deserve to call Gilgamesh in such a familiar way.

" Of course I am!" He let out a pout. " I wouldn't have told you about it otherwise..." The omega absolutely detested the next part, but he supposed that he had to explain himself somehow.

"After all...We're friends right?" 

Gilgamesh almost flinched at the way Arthur's eyes lit up with happiness, the way his face suddenly brightened up, like he had received the best message of his life, even though he should still be in pain.

"What do you think you're staring at ?" Just what was this guy's problem...? Arthur can't be possibly that happy, about the reveal.

"I apologize, I'm just...very happy." Well, the omega was _aware_ of that fact, Arthur's expression was enough to tell him that.

"Anyway, just what happened to you?!" Arthur gave him a curious glance, before realizing that the other was talking about his injury, it appeared to be that the alpha was still distracted by Gilgamesh's _'confession'._

" Well, you were about to get hit and I was fortunately fast enough to block the hit for you." Arthur looked to the floor an unreadable emotion decorating his face, before he went back to his usual blank expression.

So it was like Gilgamesh imagined it, the other was truly such an idiot.

"You could have been killed, you know?" 

"And you would have died." Arthur immediately countered, he didn't even hesitate with the answer, like that there was no other solution to the problem. 

"Still...Acting so selfless, was careless of you." The alpha didn't answer and tried to sit up, before Gilgamesh instantly shot up to stop him from doing so.

"I'm fine." The omega opened his mouth to protest, but got persuaded by the earnest expression of the other. Arthur sat up with Gilgamesh's help and leaned his back on a rock. 

"This position doesn't hurt my wings as much." _Right_ , his wings were injured, too. The blonde was unsure of how he should wrap them, so he simply decided not to do it at all, but the sorry state they were in made Gilgamesh feel even worse about the situation.

" Hey..." Arthur's gentle voice made Gilgamesh glance up and he hated how affectionately his eyes peered at him, if only Arthur knew what he had originally planned to do with him...

"Don't worry about it, my wounds will heal soon." Gilgamesh didn't answer him, so the alpha took the chance to investigate his surroundings and was surprised to see a fire crackling gently beside them.

"Thank you for setting up a camp, Gil." The said omega widened his eyes at the use of his nickname, it sounded unfamiliar when it came from Arthur's mouth, but it didn't sound unappealing.

"Well, it wasn't that hard." He tried to make it sound arrogant, but it only came out in a tired voice, the soreness in his body was starting to become even more apparent. 

Gilgamesh glanced upon the damp chest of the other, his scarf was soaked with blood and will deem itself as useless soon.

 _' We'll need something new to wrap around the wound...'_ Another cold gale sent a shiver through his lithe frame and he slid a little closer to the fire.

" Aren't you cold Arthur?" 

"No, I'm not that sensitive to coldness, since I'm pretty much a living furnace." He pointed towards his draconic features and let out a small smile.

 _' I guess that makes sense...somehow.'_ Arthur was some kind of mixture between a human and a dragon, so Gilgamesh supposed that the other had a fair point.

"Are you able to fly, or are your wings too injured?" The omega gave them a curious glance, he doubted that they would be able to function properly, since the way they were bent was simply too unnatural.

Arthur tried to move them and was only able to make them twitch slightly, but nothing more.

" I guess they got hit too...But the should be fine in a couple of days." The alpha sounded unsure at the end, he had never truly experienced a severe injury to his wings, so he wasn't quite sure how long it took for them to heal.

" I see." Gilgamesh pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them, he was far more tired than he expected to be, his eyelids were slowly starting to fall close as well.

Arthur chuckled a bit a the sight, the omega was trying his best to stay awake by constantly blinking and ripping his eyes open, but the longer he tried the longer his eyelids stayed closed. 

"It's fine, you deserve to rest." Arthur hesitantly patted his thighs.

" If you want you can use them as a pillow...After all, you did the same for me." Gilgamesh immediately shot up after that.

"Y-You..you were awake?" The omega wanted to be buried alive, he couldn't believe that the other was aware of his embarrassing act.

" I was barely conscious..." Arthur trailed off, a small blush adorning his cheeks. " But I did feel your gentle touches." Did he have to add the gentle part?! If Gilgamesh knew that the other was conscious, then he would have done those things...

"I'm just _fine_." He turned around and used his bag as a pillow, while laying on the cold floor, his back facing Arthur.

"Goodnight." Arthur's voice was back to its usual calming tone and Gilgamesh grumbled a small _'night'_ as a response.

After hearing the other shifting a little bit, Gilgamesh realized that the other was sleeping as well and it gave the quietness the omega needed to think about the past hours.

 _'We're friends, right?'_ He recalled the words once more, which he had said himself. The term felt so odd, it left a weird aftertaste in his mouth, but the blonde started to not mind it anymore. Before the thought was ridiculous, but now? He honestly didn't mind, in fact, it sounded quite nice to him. 

Gilgamesh slowly drifted to sleep, with an unconscious smile adorning his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing their interactions, so I hope that they're as enjoyable as they were for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said by the last chapter's notes that Avalon has strong healing abilities, but I decided now to not include it at all. Since it is unsure if it even existed in Prototype....
> 
> Anyway, Arthur's banner is tomorrow and I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE COME HOME. You can do whatever you want with both of my Gilgameshs ( Archer and Caster) So please come home ;w;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3

_Countless corpses of inhuman creatures were scattered around the battlefield, they didn't own any blood, their skin looked translucent, they looked more like shadows than real beings, their screams were hollow, yet so dreadful._

_In the middle of the chaos was a blinding light, the light was so welcoming and warm, a light which promised victory._

_The person who wielded the light was a knight, a noble knight who devoted himself to his country, a knight which sacrificed everything to serve his people, he fought with all of his strength, but the onslaught of shadows never stopped, they grew and grew... and eventually, the light faded, the knight was no longer visible._

_Without the knight, the shadows did as they pleased, they consumed the land and its people...Nothing stood in their way and the knight helplessly watched his beloved kingdom fall, he tried to stand up and fight, but was too weak, he was unable to raise his sword...and so the corruption of the land was inevitable._

_\----_

Arthur awoke from his unpleasant sleep, his dream was still fresh in his mind and his wounds still throbbed with pain. The blonde placed a hand on his chest and wheezed at the feeling, he gently unwrapped the scarf and was startled to see the wound infected.

 _" If I Merlin would be here then this wouldn't be a problem."_ He bitterly muttered, Arthur counted himself lucky though, he would probably be dead now, if it were not for Gilgamesh. Speaking of the omega...

the alpha looked up to the other's form and was surprised to see red eyes sleepily watching him.

Arthur immediately closed his tunic, in hope that the blonde didn't notice the state of his wound, he didn't want Gilgamesh to worry about it even more. 

Unfortunately for the dragon, the tired omega let out a sigh and slowly crawled towards him, while giving him a glare.

The smaller one of the two reached out for the injured chest, but Arthur dodged the faint movement, which earned him an even more annoyed glare.

" Let me see." His voice was still a bit weak due to sleepiness, but the eyes were as expressive as ever.

" Gil-."

" I said let me _see_." Gilgamesh roughly opened the tunic and stopped at the sight of the wound, red streaks surrounded the skin beside the injury and yellow discharge leaked from the deepest parts of the cut.

" It's infected..." The omega frowned, they didn't have anything to properly treat it and an infection could end up being lethal for the alpha.

" We don't have anything to clean it, nor do we have any proper bandage."

They were in the middle of nowhere, Gilgamesh's magic was not specialized in healing either.

" There is a..." Arthur seemed to hesitate a bit, like he didn't want to talk about it. " There is a small village close to here, it would take about two hours by feet..." The omega widened his eyes a bit and looked into the other's eyes.

" How do you know that?"

" I was still conscious when we fell and I recognized our landing spot..."

Gilgamesh gave him a thoughtful hum, a village would be able to provide them proper bandage and a jar of healing ointment, but Arthur wouldn't be able to walk with his wound, the blonde doubted that the alpha wanted to go near a village in a first place. He could go by himself, but they didn't have any money, nor gold and medicine wasn't very cheap nowadays.

" You can sell the silver bow, it's very durable. I'm sure that you'll be able to buy proper medicine with it." Arthur suggested, almost as if he had read Gilgamesh's mind.

" Are you sure?" He held the bow himself yesterday and acknowledged instantly the quality of it.

" It's fine, I have more stored at home." The blonde gave him a small nod, before standing up to retrieve his bag and opening his satchel with suppressants, Gilgamesh felt blessed that he had the urge to bring them along with the book, he truly didn't need to waste even more money on more. He took one before slinging the bag around his shoulder and picking up the flint with the sword.

" I know that you are not that sensitive to coldness..." The omega created a new fire, since the old one burnt down during the nighttime, and placed unused wood into it.

" This should at least maintain itself for the next hours." Gilgamesh let out a huff before turning towards Arthur, who watched him with gentle eyes.

He had to resist the urge to look away at the display of affection and tried his best to ignore the other's soft gaze.

" Mind telling me where to find the village?"

Arthur explained him the path, it wasn't that hard to remember anyway. He tried to convince the other that he was fine and that he didn't really need any medicine, but Gilgamesh told him that he was an idiot if he truly believed that. After he was done with explaining the path, Gilgamesh walked out of the cave, together with the bow, and gave him a small wave with a nonchalant 'goodbye'. 

Arthur longingly waved the fading figure goodbye, he felt horrible for suggesting the village. The alpha was scared that the other would use the opportunity to run away, not because he feared that Gilgamesh would tell the villagers about his existence, no. In fact, he surprisingly found himself not caring if the other revealed his presence, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to see the other anymore. 

That he wouldn't be able to listen to his voice, to him bragging about his magic and skills, it might be annoying to other people, but Arthur loved seeing the twinkle in Gilgamesh's beautiful eyes when he told him about the things he could do.

He loved talking to the omega, yes Gilgamesh was disrespectful but Arthur didn't mind, it felt amazing to talk to someone without worrying about his own behavior, he could be himself and even be playful with the other.

The alpha also loved seeing the other smile, not his usual arrogant grins or smirks, although he surprisingly found them also endearing. His genuine smile, full of happiness and joy, it felt like they brightened his usual dark thoughts and dreams. 

" Just like today...." It wasn't rare for him to have nightmares, but the mere presence of the other made Arthur not even concerned about it.

Thinking about the other's smile made him recall the day they went hunting together, Gilgamesh's smile, when he admitted that he had fun, was so beautiful, that Arthur felt his face heat up at the memory.

He longed to see it one more time and glanced around the cave, in the hope of finding something to aid him.

"...?" The alpha saw a small group of flowers gently swaying by the cave entrance and stood up with a wheeze, to further investigate them.

" Helleborus..." Arthur unconsciously muttered the name of the plant, he remembered seeing them in a book about herbs and wildflowers which Merlin gave him.

The petals were painted with a soft pink, which paled into an innocent white, Helleborus were known for being able to bloom in the middle of the winter months, but Arthur was still surprised to see anything grow in a place like this. 

" I wonder if he is fond of flowers..."

\----

Gilgamesh finally made it to the village, the path itself wasn't that exhausting, but the cold gales of ice made it a little bit less tolerable.

Like the alpha had said, the village was small and simple, something which he rather welcomed. He was not in the mood to meet anyone he might know.

The omega walked into the main gate of the town and was pleasantly surprised to see the streets and house in a good shape, something which wasn't normality. It didn't take very long to find a herbal shop, since there was only a small amount of houses in the first place. Gilgamesh opened the wooden door, a small bell rang as he stepped inside and a young girl with purple hair greeted him with a shy _'hello'._

 _"_ Welcome to our herbal shop, may I help you somehow?"A Beta, definitely. 

" I'm looking for some fresh bandages and a healing ointment." Gilgamesh looked through the shelves behind the girl, countless herbs and plant were placed in jars, one of them should definitely help them. 

She gave him a nod before reaching for a small jar and a package of bandages, which were located under her table. The beta placed the items on top of the counter, before looking at a book to check the prices.

" That would be 450 gold coins." She gave him a gentle smile at which Gilgamesh simply frowned.

 _" 450? Curse these people with their high prices..."_ The omega muttered under his breath, before grabbing the bow around his shoulders and placing it on top of the counter.

" I don't have any money with me, but would this do?" The girl hesitantly eyed the object before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know..." She placed a finger on her lips before adding. " But there is a group of hunters located in the town hall, you might be able to sell it to them." The omega gave her a defeated sigh, he really didn't expect any less, to be honest. Someone who worked at the pharmacy had no need for a bow, regardless of its quality, at least she told him where to find some people who would...

" Alright...I shall return then soon." 

" Good luck! I'll reserve the items for you." Gilgamesh nodded before turning around to find the town hall.

He found a large building decorated with flags and flowers, which proudly overshadowed the other constructions. There were also a lot of statues depicting the works of the Knights of the Round Table, one statue, in particular, stood out the most. It was the standard King Arthur statue, the gracious King proudly standing with Excalibur in hand, authority and power surrounding him. The omega thought about his previous speculation...As much as he wanted to oversee it, Arthur and the statue had similarities. Gilgamesh shook his head, he didn't want to think about it, even if they were the same person...he doubted that he would do anything about it, it simply didn't feel right. Even if Arthur was the Legendary King, Gilgamesh would still want to go together on hunting trips with him or simply talk to him while the alpha read a book...

 _'Ugh...'_ He couldn't believe that he actually came to terms, that he liked spending time with Arthur. He opened the doors of the building and found even more painting of the knights, Arthur Pendragon was once again the star of the collection, although the Arthur on the painting looked a lot younger than his, the similarities were even more obvious in color. The blonde decided to ignore them and saw a group of people casually talking to each other, swords and lances casually placed in their hands. 

Gilgamesh chose to approach a man with blue hair, who spoke to a woman with long magenta hair, both of them emitted pride and confidence. " _Alphas._.." The blonde bitterly muttered, it wasn't like he only hated alphas, Gilgamesh thought lowly of pretty much everyone, until they have proven otherwise. But the problem of alphas was, that they were very stubborn to the point of it being simply exhausting, so Gilgamesh chooses to not speak to them if not necessary. 

" Are we able to help you?" The women asked with amusment.

" I'm here to sell my bow." He explained shortly before showing the silver weapon. The woman took the bow in her hands and inspected it, before giving the alpha male a small glance and returning her gaze to Gilgamesh with interest.

" Where did you find this?" 

" Does it matter?" The omega impatiently said, he just wanted to return to Arthur already...The blonde flinched a bit at his thoughts, was he truly that desperate to return to the other...? Well, Arthur was his first friend, since years, so maybe his behavior isn't that unusual?

" Did you steal it from the King's treasury?" _'King's treasury?'_ Did she mean the treasure room inside the Castle of Camelot? That was definitely not the case, or that was at least what Gilgamesh thought.

"No, it was a gift from a friend."

"Hm...I see." The alpha gently hummed and gave the bow to the other alpha.

" You do realize that these kinds of bows were only used by high ranking knights and servants of King Arthur, right?" 

" They were...?" That was the first time Gilgamesh has ever heard of such a bow, but that would explain the outstanding quality of it.

"How much do you offer for it?" Surely such a bow would end up giving him an incredible sum of money.

" Cú, how much would you give for it?" She looked back at the other alpha, who tested the strong bowstring.

" Hmph, probably around 25,000 gold coins." Gilgamesh was a bit stunned at that, he was aware of its quality but so much?!

" You're lucky kid..." Did she seriously call him kid?."... that you didn't try to sell it to any scammers or bandits, who probably would have killed you for it." The women grabbed a pouch filled with gold coins and threw it towards Gilgamesh, who barely caught it in time.

" That should be around 28,000 gold coins, buy yourself something nice with it." She gave him a wink, before walking away with the other alpha and showcasing their newly acquired weapon to other hunters.

 _' How annoying...'_ As he had expected it, alphas were exhausting, at least he had an enormous sum of money, enough to buy the medicine and the bandages. Gilgamesh opened the pouch just to make sure that he didn't get deceived and indeed the large amount of different sized gold coins should add up to approximately 28,000.

The omega went back to the herbal shop and found the previous girl talking with another woman, who organized the shelves.

" Auntie, I'm telling you, you're putting the wrong herbs in that glass." 

The beta teasingly said while fidgeting with her hair.

"Shut up Medea and stop calling me that! Or else I'll turn you into a pig..." The little girl giggled at the threat before giving Gilgamesh a little wave.

"Were you successful in selling it?" The blonde nodded before placing a large golden coin unto the counter, which should add up to about 500 normal gold coins.

" It's fine you don't have to give me any change." Medea gave him an appreciative nod, before wrapping Gilgamesh's order in paper and handing it over, he gave them a nod and went out of the building.

Gilgamesh also went ahead and bought something to eat, a closable metal container filled with freshwater and a large leather bag to store the items. He also ordered a small meal for himself and ate it on the way back to Arthur, so that he wouldn't waste any more time.

\----

The omega finally made it back to the cave, an exhausting sigh leaving his lips as he reached the entrance of it. He found Arthur crouched over something small, he greeted the alpha with a _'hello'_ at which the dragon flinched, while hastily hiding the object behind his back with wide eyes.

" Is something wrong?" Gilgamesh placed both of his bags on the floor, before taking its contents out.

"N-No...How was it?" Arthur didn't move from his spot, he didn't want the other to see his _'gift'_ yet.

"It was fine, I also bought some additional items with it.." The blonde grabbed the oil, the bandages and the water container before kneeling down right in front of Arthur.

"Huh?" The alpha gave him a perplexed look at which Gilgamesh scoffed.

"You obviously can't do it yourself..." He pointed at the sharp claws of the other. " ..."So I'll do it for you." The omega opened the tunic with a deep frown, the wound worsened in the short time he had been gone and it looked even more painful than before. He also bought a small sponge in the village, which he washed with the cold water of the container. Gilgamesh gently placed it on top of Arthur's chest and hated how the alpha flinched at the contact, not because it was annoying or irritating, it was because the main cause of the wound was he himself and it could have been easily avoided were it not for his stupid pri-.

The blonde felt something gently placed on top of his head and looked up to see Arthur mildly blushing.

"...?" Gilgamesh slowly reached for it and was surprised to touch soft flower petals.

" A flower crown...?" He took the crown of his head and inspected, it was clumsily crafted, since the other's talons probably got in the way a lot, but Gilgamesh could still see the effort Arthur had put into it.

" I thought that you would look nice with it..." The dragon trailed off, unsure if he had given the wrong gift. 

" Nice...?" The blonde gently touched flower petals, remembering the days his mother would walk together with him and his sisters through their beautiful gardens.

Gilgamesh put it back unto his head a small smile, which Arthur absolutely adored, made itself on his face.

" _Heh_ ...Thank you."

"You're welcome." The omega did not miss how the other beamed with happiness, he must have worked rather hard on it...

Gilgamesh went back to cleaning Arthur's wound as gentle as he could, silence fell over the pair, but the atmosphere wasn't awkward or tense, in fact, they simply enjoyed being in each other's company even if there were no words spoken with one another. The alpha's scent became even more apparent, the calming fragrance mixed itself well with the herbal oil and Gilgamesh found himself more content than ever.

_' This isn't so bad...'_ The blonde thought while tenderly wrapping the bandages around Arthur's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.love.fluff.  
> Hope that you enjoyed!~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY GOT ARTHUR IN THE FIRST 10 SHOT fsopüdfopsdjf  
> So another chapter to celebrate it~  
> Hope that you enjoy it!

Gilgamesh had just finished wrapping Arthur’s chest and decided to rest his eyes for a bit, while the other ate his dinner for the night. 

Unfortunately, the blonde didn’t find any rest, since he felt the constant burning gaze of someone focusing on him and as much as he appreciated his friend, it started to annoy him to no end.

“Would you quit staring at me?” Gilgamesh opened one eye and saw how the other awkwardly flinched at the plea.

“...I apologize...I was just afraid...” Afraid? Of what...? Arthur sheepishly scratched his head and let out a sigh. 

“I was afraid that you would leave me...” 

But Gilgamesh didn't flush or felt happy at the confession, instead, he frowned at the other. How could he say such a thing? Arthur was severely injured and should be resting at the moment, the alpha shouldn’t worry about such things. 

“Leave...?” Did the other not even care that he got injured? Arthur also said that he was worried that _he_ , in particular, would leave _him,_ so the alpha did not even mind if he told the villagers about him? Wasn’t that the main reason why he got forced to live with the other...?

“ _Stop it_.” Arthur widened his eyes at Gilgamesh.

“Stop...with what?” 

“With...” the omega gestured at him with a huff.“...Everything!” The dragon flinched a bit at the outburst, but Gilgamesh wasn’t done not by a long shot.

“ You’re being so incredibly selfless, it’s infuriating! Don’t you realize that you almost died?” The blonde slammed both of his hands against the wall, entrapping Arthur in between them, so that he wouldn’t dare to miss Gilgamesh’s point.

“ Just _look_ at yourself!” The ruby eyes burnt with anger, Arthur has never seen them shine so brightly before.

“ You keep trying to look after me, but I’ve never seen you take care of yourself! I...” The blonde’s hands slowly fell and landed on his own lap, he kneeled down before the other, his frown deepening even more.

"I'm worried about you too, you know...?" His voice was uneasy and he gently took the flower crown off his head and placed it on top of one of Arthur's horns.

" That is why..." _God_ , this was not how the conversation was supposed to go! He just wanted to scold the other and tell him to take care of himself, but now..."...please try to _at least_ prioritize your health over me, if you don't... I might really leave." 

_' So that you'll take care of yourself...'_ But Gilgamesh didn't tell that the alpha. He looked up to the other and felt horrible for seeing Arthur's devasted state, his eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt, the omega had to stop himself from reaching out for Arthur's cheek.

He uneasily stood up and walked to the other side of the cave, before laying on the cold floor once more.

" I mean it, Arthur..." Gilgamesh's voice had no longer any anger behind it, instead, it sounded tired and _hurt,_ Arthur felt horrible for making the usual prideful blonde hold such a sad tone.

" If you don't change I will leave..." The omega gave him one last empty glance, before turning around to rest.

Arthur watched the whole ordeal with silence, he was honestly lost for words, he didn't know that the other felt like that about the situation. He gave the Gilgamesh's back longing look, but stayed put...Was he truly that selfless? All he wanted was for the other to be safe, all he wanted was to see his dear friend smile, but...if it would be the other way around and Gilgamesh would have been to one to get hurt instead of him then Arthur would have never been able to forgive himself.

The alpha frowned at the thought, he too wouldn't want Gilgamesh to recklessly come to save him, perhaps he was too blinded by his affection towards the other? Arthur was well aware of the fact that he cared about the omega, he was his first proper friend since centuries, maybe he truly did act poorly.

_' If you don't change I will leave...'_ The words stung so tortuously, Arthur hadn't experienced such pain for a while. The simple thought of Gilgamesh leaving him left a hollow feeling inside of him and Arthur started to question, just how much he cared about the other.

He gave the other one last look, before going to sleep as well, perhaps tomorrow he would be able to clear up a few things with the blonde.

\----

Gilgamesh felt cold, extraordinarily cold up to the point where his entire form shivered. He slowly opened his eyes, to find not being able to see anything but darkness, he saw faint moonshine shimmering through the thick clouds into the cave entrance, but the fire has since long burnt down. 

" That would explain the freezing temperatures..." Gilgamesh muttered under his breath, he remembered utilizing the last pieces of wood for the fire, so he had to go outside to gather more...The omega doubted that he would be to see a lot in the forest, but he was freezing and not even his thick clothing was able to protect him from the cold floor. 

Gilgamesh grabbed his bag, before standing up to walk out of the cave, but a light tug on his wrist stopped him from continuing.

" Are you..." Arthur's soft voice broke the silence fo the night. "...leaving?"

The blonde widened his eyes a bit at the question, he wasn't able to see the other, but he could hear the _agony_ in his voice. 

" I'm just getting more firewood, _that's all._ " He stressed the last part, as if to assure the other, that he wouldn't leave forever...yet. 

" It's dangerous outside, you won't be able to see anything." Gilgamesh gave him an approving hum and tried to softly pry his hand out of Arthur's hands, but found himself locked in them.

" That may be true, but I'll have to get some or else I will freeze to death." The omega huffed a bit, in all honesty, he didn't want to go either outside, he was tired and one wrong step could make him fall to his death, but he had no other choice, unlike Arthur he wasn't a literal human furnace.

He felt another tug into the alpha's direction and was about to protest until he felt his face being gently pulled unto the other's chest.

" W-What are you doing?" Gilgamesh's first instinct was to immediately flinch away, since he feared that he might hurt Arthur to some extent, after all the wound was still not closed and he didn't want to damage it even more.

" Warming you...you're cold right?" 

"You're injured, Arthur! You can't just pretend that you're not...!" The alpha hesitated a bit before shifting and releasing Gilgamesh from his hold, the omega felt his head being softly placed on top of the other's shoulder, it was true...heat radiated from Arthur's form and it warmed him as much as the fire did, still he felt a bit uneasy about the situation.

" I won't be as selfless anymore...." The other started. " You told me to look out more after my health and so I will..." Gilgamesh felt the other take a deep breath and heard how the alpha clenched his hands. 

" I promise, so _please_ don't..." Arthur's voice cracked, a burst of emotions crashed down him. He was alone for so long, he didn't want the one person who gave him hope to suddenly disappear again, he wanted to do so many more things with the other! He wanted to go on more hunting trips and simply enjoy the other's endless boasting, just simply hearing his voice was enough...! All of his life, he has been fighting, may it be on the battlefield or against the countless beasts roaming the country, he just wanted to rest with the person he cared about, even if it was just for a short period of time! He...He wanted to-!

Arthur felt a gentle hand wipe away a tear he didn't know he had.

" Idiot..." Gilgamesh's voice was so incredibly gentle, Arthur felt like he didn't deserve it. " You promised didn't you...?" Gilgamesh shifted away from his previous position and leaned unto the wall with his back. The alpha felt his head being gently dragged towards the other and was surprised to find Gilgamesh placing it on top of his shoulder now, so that Arthur laid on his side while resting his head by the spot, where the omega's scent was the strongest. Most omegas smelled extremely sweet, like flowers or luscious fruits, but Gilgamesh was different. It was almost a fiery scent, it was like the sun gently shining unto you...Arthur has never been to the desert, but he assumed that it would feel and smell exactly like the blonde.

The position, the scent and Gilgamesh himself made Arthur calm down from his previous burst of emotions and he began to gradually relax into the other's neck, the alpha started to unconsciously nuzzle into the warm spot, where the welcoming scent radiated from.

" You promised that you'll look after yourself from now on, so..." He felt Gilgamesh's hand tenderly comb through his hair and Arthur has never felt so warm inside before, even if he was a moving heater.

"...I won't leave you.." Arthur's breath hitched at the response and he smiled into the other's neck.

"...I promise as well." The alpha felt another tear slip, but he didn't care, he was just so incredibly happy at the other's promise. Arthur continued to enjoy the other's embrace until the soft world of dreams took over his consciousness and for once, he didn't dream about his past, he didn't have to endure another nightmare, no...This time, he dreamt of a warm place, where the sun gently unfolded its light unto the evergreen land.

\----

Gilgamesh felt something soft tickle his nose and something heavy, yet very warm rest by the crook of his neck. He also felt the calming scent of herbs invade his nose and thought for a second that he was back at home drinking his favorite tea, but found himself in a cave as he slowly opened his eyes. The omega looked to the side and found Arthur's sleeping form, resting his head on his shoulder, a calm smile decorating his facial features. Gilgamesh slowly remembered the last night's events and found his face heat up a bit at the memory, both of their promises...Arthur and him embracing each other...

 _' How could it come to this...?"_ From trying to kill the alpha, to sharing an intimate embrace and promising to never leave his side. Gilgamesh tried to blame yesterday's mood to forcing him to make such a promise, but couldn't find a single cell in his body regretting his actions. He wasn't able to deny anymore how much he cared about the other and found himself combing through the other's locks once more, which earned him a pleased huff. Gilgamesh hesitated a bit at the sound and felt the other shift a bit, before Arthur tiredly raised his head off his shoulder. The alpha slowly blinked the tiredness away and looked directly into the omega's eyes, both of them stopped with their actions and awkwardly waited for the other's move.

"Uhm...Good morning, Gil." Arthur started a bit sheepishly.

"...Good morning." The blonde responded, he coughed a bit to break the stiff silence, before reaching for his bag to gather their meals for the morning. It was nothing special, just two loaves of simple bread and one apple, which the omega had to slice into small pieces.

They ate in silence, although the pair started to relax a bit more, the awkward air from before was longer present.

After they were done, Gilgamesh removed Arthur's old bandages since it was best to refresh it, especially when the wound was still fresh.

As he peeled the wound, he noticed that the alpha seemed to be in less pain than yesterday, which relaxed him even further.

" It doesn't look as bad anymore..." The blonde stated, as the last string of bandage got peeled off. The skin wasn't as red anymore and the infection was almost gone, which meant that the wound would heal better and faster.

" Thanks to you..." Gilgamesh looked up to see Arthur's soft smile and immediately put his attention back to the other's wound, he really wasn't used to see the alpha smile so affectionatly and it was slowly starting to get the better of him. The blonde cleaned the wound and applied a thin layer of the ointment, before wrapping Arthur's chest once more.

" Done." Gilgamesh finished with a huff, he looked to the bandage with pride, he never did anything similar to this, but was proud to know that he could easily pull it off. 

" Does it still hurt?" 

" It used to throb a lot and it was hard to breathe, but now..." Arthur closed his eyes, testing how tolerable the pain was.

"...it's not as bad and it's much easier to breathe." He ended the sentence with a soft hum.

" I'm glad that you're recovering." Gilgamesh openly said with a smile, he was still a bit hesitant but started to get used to being open with the other. " I know a hot spring not far from here..." The alpha trailed off. " We can go there, as soon as I'm able to properly move again." 

" A hot spring...?" Gilgamesh muttered, something like that would be ideal for the alpha. The water which is located in hot springs is filled with minerals, the said minerals would be able to relive Arthur of any pain and stress, which could only boost the healing process.

The omega nodded at the other. 

" A hot spring would be able to heal you even better..." The alpha agreed and softly leaned unto the cave wall, before remembering that his wings were injured as well. Arthur tried to reach for them, but was stopped from doing so, since he could hardly move them, which lead them to unnaturally twitch.

" Let me see instead." Gilgamesh said with a light chuckle, before going behind the other to inspect his wings. 

_' I won't be able to wrap anything around them...'_ They were too big and he doubted that the bandage would properly stay in the first place. The blonde decided to coat them in medicine instead, since it seemed to be the most reasonable thing to do.

Gilgamesh gently applied a layer of medicine to the countless cuts and bruises of the wings, while Arthur gave him an appreciative hum.

The wings were not as hard as the blonde expected them to be, he thought that they would be rough and harsh. He definitely didn't expect them to feel smooth and polished, the scales of them elegantly moving along with his movements.

" Was it hard to learn how to fly?" The curiosity in Gilgamesh was as clear as water and Arthur had to chuckle a bit, he honestly found it cute on how excited the other sounded.

" At first, yes. I was only really able to glide with them until I learned how to properly use them." The alpha recalled the memory when he tried his best to master his extra features.

" I see." Gilgamesh was finished with applying medicine on the first wing and continued with the second one.

" I'm sure it was like the first time you tried to cast a spell." Arthur teasingly mentioned. The omega had to snort at the accusation, the first time he tried to cast a spell was a complete disaster and he was still surprised to this day on how he didn't blow up the entire mansion.

" How did you come to learning magic?" The alpha asked, his scent was as calming as ever and Gilgamesh silently enjoyed it for a bit, before replying.

" I simply wanted to have something to boast over and seeing that magic was a rather difficult subject, I decided to master it." The omega proudly stated. "...And maybe I was a bit interested in it." Gilgamesh added the last part a bit quieter, at which the other laughed, a sound the blonde started to take a liking to.

" A bit...?" Arthur teased, which earned him a light slap on the shoulder.

The omega pouted a bit at the other, before applying the last layer of medicine and returning the cream to its usual spot.

" Do you think that your knights are searching for us?" Gilgamesh didn't ask, because he was afraid or worried about the situation, they had everything they needed and if they ran out of supplies then he could always go back to the village. In fact, he started to truly enjoy being alone with Arthur, he didn't find any reason to change that, but he couldn't say the same about Arthur of course. He had servants and his daughter waiting for him, the omega was sure that the alpha missed them dearly as well.

" Most likely, yes." _'But Merlin probably stopped them'_ Arthur thought. His mage must have definitely foreseen this, but he didn't stop them from attacking the beasts, so the court mage must have seen that their _'bond'_ would flourish, after his injury. The alpha let out a sigh, he could already see the other giving him a smug look, at which Arthur had to explain that they were just _friends._

He looked up to Gilgamesh, who simply gave him a curious glance. The alpha gave the other a small smile, at which the blonde loudly huffed.

" Thank you, Gil."

"...For what?" Gilgamesh seemed unsure for a moment and raised his eyebrows in wonder.

" For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you guys liked it!!


	15. Chapter 15

Gilgamesh decided to go outside once more, to gather more firewood and to refill the container with fresh water, which he found in a small spring that thankfully wasn't completely frozen.

As he returned to the cave, he found Arthur quietly sleeping at the end of the cave. His breathing was soft and stable, the polar opposite from two days ago. 

Gilgamesh watched him for a few seconds, simply enjoying the fact that the other was finally resting, without him practically forcing Arthur to do so. The blonde placed the logs in one of the corners of the cave and let out a hum, he could use the silence to rehearse all of the spells in his book, he was well aware of the fact that magical creatures roamed the lands, but Gilgamesh certainly didn't expect to meet so many of them in such a short time frame. 

He created a small fire, before sitting in front of it and opening his book, the book originally belonged to his mother, but she never gave it to him.

He remembered the day as if it was yesterday, he was so frustrated with both of his parents, that he simply sneaked into their bedroom and stole one of his mother's books. Gilgamesh had to laugh a bit at the memory, he honestly didn't quite remember why he went into their bedroom in the first place, but was immediately enthralled by the book, that he found himself grabbing it while immediately fleeing to his bedroom. He remembered hiding under the bedsheets and discovering new spells, which the omega wasn't even aware of existing. 

Gilgamesh softly flipped through the pages, every single word and phrase brought a sense of nostalgia to him, memories of him studying every night flashed into his mind. 

Gilgamesh heard a shift and looked towards Arthur’s form, just to find the said alpha giving him a warm gaze.

“ You must truly adore magic.” It sounded a bit like the alpha was teasing him, but he held such an affectionate smile, that Gilgamesh didn’t find the will to glare at him.

“...I suppose..." He said with a small huff, while turning to the next page.

Arthur continued to simply watch the other, while Gilgamesh rehearsed the spells with enthusiasm.

The dragon didn't mind the silence, it was interesting to watch the different kinds of reactions the omega had as soon as he started a new page, some brought a twinkle in his eyes and others made the blonde frown with a pout, spells which probably gave Gilgamesh a hard time, at least that was what Arthur assumed to be the case.

Either way, it was nice to see the other relaxed for once and not see him worry the whole time for Arthur's health, something which wouldn't have been the case, if the alpha didn't decide to listen to Gilgamesh.

He looked towards the cave entrance and was surprised to see the moon in full bloom tonight, the large circle shined in a beautiful azure, the sky was clear and the stars twinkled playfully.

Arthur slowly stood up and walked out of the cave entrance, Gilgamesh gave him a questioning gaze and lowered his book, giving him a slight hum.

The dragon sat in front of the entrance and leaned his back on the cold stone wall, while simply enjoying the view. The cold gales have stopped as well and the alpha almost closed his eyes because of the peaceful atmosphere, before he saw a small glimpse of green in the corner of his eyes. Arthur let out a gasp as he slowly watched the spectacle happening in front of him, the brilliant green light became more apparent after a few seconds and a beautiful red joined in after a minute, the colored lights danced in the sky.

" Gilgamesh...You should come see this." Gilgamesh let out a tired _'why_ ', before walking up to Arthur and dropping his book in shock.

" Lights...?" The omega whispered under his breath, before sitting next to the other.

After a few minutes, the entire night sky was tainted in the beautiful red and green, the lights slowly swayed in the night air, the movement reminded Arthur of slow clouds, but the phenomenal light made it clear, that they definitely were not looking at clouds.

"...Do you know what these lights are...?" Gilgamesh slowly whispered, still bewildered by them, he has never seen something as breathtaking as them and was as much entranced by them as he was at first by his magic book.

" I believe that they are called Aurora..." Arthur said before adding. " I read a book about them once, there supposed to signal war and death, due to their _'blood like flames'_ , but in all honesty..." He sat in a more comfortable position, so that he would be able to enjoy the lights for a bit longer. "... I think that they are quite beautiful." Gilgamesh nodded and agreed with a soft tune. The omega hesitated a bit, before slowly shifting towards the other and leaning his head on top of Arthur's shoulder, he looked up to the dragon, who didn't seem to mind the action, still quietly testing the waters...

"...This is just because I'm too lazy to create a new fire, okay?" Gilgamesh muttered, while moving even closer to Arthur. The said alpha chuckled a bit at the blonde, but decided not to comment, he feared that a false remark would immediately shoo Gilgmaesh away from him and the dragon was quite fond of the fact, that the omega didn't mind being this close with him.

Gilgamesh had to huff at the lack of response, but settled in quite nicely anyway. He looked up the night sky, a light purple settled into the edges of the 'flames' and he started to wonder how anyone could associate the lights with death and war...Truly some people were not able to appreciate true art...The blonde glanced to the other for a second, before going back to appreciating the lights. But a small thought remained hidden in the back of his head, the way Arthur's body gently radiated heat and the way his calming scent fit perfectly together with the smooth dances of the lights...Gilgamesh felt his face heat up a bit, the scene was not like anything he was used to, yet felt so familiar...as if he was still at home, listening to one of his sisters telling him a story, while the fireplace gently released its warmth. But he wasn't at home, nor was one of his siblings here or a fireplace close by, no...it was only him, the sky and well...Arthur.

Gilgamesh stole a glance at the other's face once more and noticed for the first time, that the alpha owned small scars at the back of his neck and across it, they were barely visible, one had to divert their entire attention to notice them and he started to wonder about their origin.

Arthur felt the other's gaze and turned his head, their eyes met...red and green crashed, just like by the lights. Gilgamesh thought that it looked quite nice, how Arthur's emerald eyes reflected the bright green of the sky and found himself leaning into the other's face, he wanted to explore the eyes for a bit more, the closer he got, the more details became apparent...The omega saw that the other started to lean as well and he started to question what exactly was happening...Wasn't he previously focused unto the alpha's eyes...? Why did he found himself staring at Arthur's lips all of a sudden...? Gilgamesh didn't know, but slowly found himself not thinking anymore, instead he gently closed his eyes and felt their lips meeting. Their lips melted against each other and Arthur's scent addictively invaded all of his senses, his fingers clutched at the other's neck, since he suddenly felt his knees growing weaker. Gilgamesh's heart pounded against his chest, the warm feeling of Arthur's breath was so incredibly inviting that he found himself kissing the other's lips once more, the alpha's finger gently curled around Gilgamesh's, making sure that he didn't accidentally hurt the omega. The taste of Arthur made the blonde want to have _more_ , so m _uch more_...He slightly parted his lips to take a breath and Arthur stole another kiss, the only thing Gilgamesh was able to feel, was how soft the other's lips felt on his. Their kiss slowed down, their movements became more tender, the blonde felt so much raw emotion with it, that he had to slow down... and eventually, it ended as quickly as it started. Both of them parted from the other, their soft pants, desperate for air, were the only things audible. 

Gilgamesh calmed down from the burst of emotions and slowly started to realize what just had happened, he hastily stood up with wide eyes and saw that the other was just as shocked as he was.

" I-I'm...going to sleep now...it's late.." He said between short breaths and Arthur agreed hesitantly.

"O-Of course...Good night." He looked anywhere but Gilgamesh, a slight flush covered his cheeks as well. 

The blonde walked with fast, yet unsteady steps back into the cave, his lips still tingled and his knees felt so incredibly _weak_ , it would have been disturbing, wouldn't it be for the constant stream of new thoughts crashing into Gilgamesh's mind. He balanced himself on the wall with one hand, before leaning unto it and slowly sliding down the surface. He pressed his legs unto his chest and tried to fight down the embarrassing blush, while cooling his thoughts.

 _' Did we just really...?'_ He gently traced his moist lips with his finger and recalled the act, the way how perfect their lips pressed to each other and how he desired _more_. 

Gilgamesh placed his forehead on top of his knees, he was by no means some blushing virgin, he had his secret 'affairs' every now and then, but this felt so much _different_...

"...Gods..." He groaned into his knees, what was this...some kind of romantic fairy tale? _No_ , this was definitely just a _mistake,_ the mood and the rare appearance of the lights made the atmosphere perfect for such a thing, that was all! He played around with people every now and then, when he became too frustrated or simply saw someone very attractive, but falling in love? 

That was not something he desired to partake in, Arthur was just a _friend,_ exactly a very dear friend and he did not desire to destroy their newly forged friendship with fragile 'romance'. Romance was just...so _delicate_ and he truly enjoyed the other as his friend, _even if_ he held _some form_ of feelings for Arthur, he would rather not reveal them, after all...One little confession would be able to destroy everything, the bond which they created with one another and the countless memories the omega grew secretly fond off...

Gilgamesh let out a sigh, before looking to the exit of the cave and saw that Arthur continued to sit there, while watching the lights. He simply hoped, that they could forget today's event by tomorrow...The omega closed his eyes and tried to find some kind of rest, but his brain wouldn't stop thinking, so he simply glared at the wall, which faced him, and eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Arthur's thoughts raced at an incredible speed, no matter how hard he tried to calm them down. He remembered how it was to kiss his wife, he always thought that her affectionate advances and caresses were special, but this...

" This is bad..." The dragon groaned, this was incredibly _bad._ He should definitely not think of Gilgamesh in such a way, especially judging from the omega's reaction, he was rather not pleased by it. It was probably for the best to bury these rising 'feelings', he already put enough weight on top of the other's shoulders, the omega didn't deserve even more weight on them...Arthur shook his head with a sigh and looked up into the sky, the red flames disappeared, which made only the purple and green lights visible. And eventually, the green lights were left alone, they twirled almost melancholically in the cold air...

\----

Gilgamesh woke up with a stinging back, he felt instant regret for falling asleep in an improper posture and let out a groan, while his back released light crackling sounds. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Arthur cutting off the bandages of his chest. His talons were able to cut through them, but getting rid of them was rather the hard part and Gilgamesh had enough, after watching the alpha helplessly trying to free himself. He walked up to him and gently took off the bandage at which Arthur simply watched in silence.

"...Good morning, Arthur." Gilgamesh tried to lift the mood a bit, since the other seemed to be rather down.

"...Good morning, Gil." Arthur gave him a small smile, but he couldn't help but feel that it felt somewhat _fake_.

" Your wound is healing at a very fast pace." He continued to point out random things, like 'the weather seems to be nice today' or ' the cave isn't as cold today', but Arthur always gave him short answers, like he didn't desire to speak with him and it honestly _hurt_. Gilgamesh certainly didn't expect the other to be so cold and as much as hated to admit it, it stung rather painfully. He gave up with trying to create a conversation, after two additional cold answers and decided to clean the wound in silence.

Arthur seemed to have sensed the depressed mood Gilgamesh suddenly was surrounded by and tried to give him a cheerful _'thank you'_ , but it came out in a discouraging tone, at which both parties frowned.

The omega grabbed the supplies and transferred them back into his backpack, while Arthur gave his back a guilty look. 

" Hey..." He tried his best to sound happy, but he simply wasn't. Last night's events hit him harder than he originally anticipated and now all he could think about was, hugging and kissing the other, showing him affection, while they talked about their likes and dislikes...But such a wish was not going to be granted, Arthur had seen enough to know that miracles didn't exist or at least for him.

" Did you want to say something?" Gilgamesh asked him with a slight frown, he no longer looked depressed, but there was no trace of his usual arrogance either. 

" My wounds are better now, do you want to visit the hot spring?" Arthur didn't desire to use the hot spring for his own gain anymore, he just hoped that it would be able to relax the other, Gilgamesh deserved it and the alpha felt horrible for making the blonde act so out of character.

" The hot spring...?" The blonde slowly muttered, while placing the metal container in his bag. " Yeah...it's probably for the best." Gilgamesh closed the backpack and put it over his shoulder, he also collected the piece of flint and the steel sword from the fireplace. 

" We should probably go now...The more light, the better." He ended his sentence by stepping on top of the fire. 

" Yes, that will be for the best." Arthur tried to keep his voice soft and steady, it seemed to have some kind of effect on the other, since Gilgamesh was no longer sulking and even gave him a small smile.

" Well...then lead the way!" The omega huffed, he still seemed to be a bit affected by the previous atmosphere, but he was much better now.

\----

The path didn't take that long, but they had to stop a few times and rest, so that it wouldn't be too much stress for Arthur's wound. The pair found a small spring, which originated from the top of the mountain, and decided to refresh themselves at it.

After a short while, they already saw the heated steam of the hot spring and found themselves surrounded by small hills.

The hot spring was bigger than Gilgamesh anticipated, it was definitely larger than his room and his room was by no means _small._

The location itself was quite nice, one was able to see the countless chains of mountains, which surrounded the pool and there was no thick fog to block the view.

The omega crouched down to look into the clear water of the spring, it didn't look bad, in fact, it looked very inviting and a hot bath was defiantly a way to lighten his mood.

" Do you want to go alone...?" Arthur's voice came from behind him and he gave the other a questioning glance.

" I mean...if it makes you uncomfortable, I can also wait for you to finish..." The alpha suggested, at which he only frowned.

" We are here for you and don't worry, I don't mind." Gilgamesh gave him one last glance, before placing his bag on top of a rock and opening the buttons of his jacket. He really didn't care at the moment, his mood was at rock bottom and the omega simply desired to let go of all of these complicated feelings and emotions.

_' But it wasn't Arthur's entire fault either...'_ Right, blaming the alpha for being cold to him was rather childish, Arthur had a reason for that and Gilgamesh was well aware of that.

He let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes, he just hoped that this one little ' _fight_ ' didn't ruin their entire friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back woo!

Gilgamesh was about to fully undress himself until a bright light appeared behind the pair, an obnoxious voice followed soon.

“Ah, I finally found you guys.~” The omega Turned around to see the annoying alpha mage, looming out of a portal, a trademark smirk decorating his face.

“...Merlin...” Arthur gave him a tired sigh, before glancing towards the omega.

“ We can go now, if you wish to of course.”

He gave both of the alphas a death glare, he simply wanted to enjoy a nice bath, but that would mean awkwardly floating in the water while the other sat and watched. They came here for Arthur’s wound, but Merlin would most likely be able to heal it.

“You’re able to heal him, right?” He pointed towards the dragon and hated how tired he sounded. The said mage gave him a short head-tilt, before letting out a bubbly laugh.

" A wound like such, is no problem for me!" Gilgamesh simply continued to glare at them, at least he would be able to return to his warm bed and was not forced to endure another cold night.

He strutted past Arthur and was about to enter the portal, until he heard a short sound of protest.

" Don't you want to relax in the spring for a bit...?" The omega turned around to face the blonde, who had averted his gaze, an almost guilty frown decorating his face.

" Does it matter now? Merlin is able to heal you, there is no reason to stay here any longer." It came out much colder than Gilgamesh planned it to be, the way Arthur's muscles tensed, told him that the alpha didn't expect the harshness of his voice either. There was a pang of guilt in Gilgamesh's chest, but as childish as it may sound, Arthur hurt him a lot too and he simply had enough of the other. Perhaps a small break of the dragon, would be able to lift his spirits a bit, he doubted that they would be able to fix their little argument at the moment, he needed time to think and going back to his little room was probably the most reasonable thing to do.

" I'm going back, you can stay if you desire to do so." And with one heavy huff, Gilgamesh stepped into the purple circle, a sense of Deja Vu went over him, at least he wasn't pushed into it like last time.

\----

Gilgamesh found himself in the middle of the main cave, the atmosphere was exactly the same as last time, a bit boring and stern. A few servants welcomed him back, including a knight with red hair.

He quietly walked passed them, a flash of light indicated that Arthur and Merlin had gone through the portal as well, but he decided to ignore them and continue to walk towards his room.

The room was in the same state as he had left it, a few items were scattered on the floor, since he hastily packed his things for the battle against the trolls. A wave of exhaustion hit the omega's body, the past days have really taken a toll on him and seeing his welcoming bed, temptingly lying in front of him, made the feelings even more evident.

He didn't even bother to change his clothing, before falling on top of the bed with a sigh.

Gilgamesh didn't even have the energy to think about anything, sleep embraced him too swiftly.

\----

Seven days have passed, since father and the omega decided to eliminate the trolls,  _ seven  _ days of hushed whispers and hidden glances. It annoyed Mordred to no end! She was excited to finally see her father again, but all he did was longingly gaze after Gilgamesh's back and as soon as the blonde faced him, Arthur would immediately pretend to talk to someone else.

It was ridiculous! Furthermore, Gilgamesh would also take small glimpses of her father, whenever he thought nobody was looking...She didn't know what annoyed her more, that the stranger had some kind of 'relationship' with him or that Arthur held some form of interest for the latter.

They were only alone for a few days, just what exactly could have happened in such a short period of time? 

_ " How annoying..."  _ The beta muttered under her breath, as she watched her father depressingly stare holes into the floor, Mordred knew exactly who he was thinking about and it made her shiver with revulsion.

They were currently seated in Arthur's room and the girl was supposed to report her patrol through the woods, but the alpha was barely paying any attention to her, she doubted that it was on purpose, but to think that anyone had such an effect on him...

Mordred lifted herself off the chair with a huff, her armor clinking softly with the movement.

" That would be today's report!"

" Huh? Oh...Good job." So he  _ really  _ wasn't paying any attention at all! She didn't even say a single word about the report...! 

But it didn't seem like the dragon was annoyed or offended by the other, instead, it looked like Arthur longed to be near Gilgamesh, but doesn't dare to come too close...

The train of thought made the beta let out an inelegant snort, desired to be close...? It almost sounded like the alpha was in love with the other...  _ well almost _ . 

" I'll be leaving then." She added absently, seeing her father like this was rather...unwanted. Mordred hated when he was depressed, an emotion which he didn't openly show, but it has become rather obvious how Arthur felt about his curse and the kingdom after so many years. She hated to admit it, but he was so  _ happy  _ when he came from the hunting trip and Mordred was well aware of the fact, that it wasn't the hunting part itself, which made the alpha brighten up.

They obviously had some kind of fight during the past days, or else the pair wouldn't have acted so strangely and it didn't seem like they were going to take the first steps themselves...

" How annoying...!" She repeated once more under her breath, while walking down the cold hallway. On her way, she found a certain court mage leaning unto a wall, his usual smile decorated his face.

"What do  _ you  _ want now?" Mordred aggressively asked, the said alpha simply gave a casual laugh before walking side by side with her.

" I was just wondering what you're up to, that's all..." Merlin chuckled, she simply continued to eye him suspiciously.

" It's none of your business."

" Oh, but it is!" The court mage countered, the scent of flowers became even more apparent, the longer the alpha strutted at her side.

She gave him another glare, before Merlin continued...

" Could it be, that you're trying to fix 'their' little fight?" Mordred halted and chocked on her own spit, while bracing herself on the wall.

" What...? Of course not!" But the mage didn't even pay any attention to her, he simply continued to walk forward.

" It really isn't that hard, you know? You just have to give them a little push and they'll do the rest by themselves." The beta choked even harder at the advice.

" What do you not understand with  _ ' I'm not helping them'  _ ?!" Mordred was about to protest even more, but Merlin interrupted her with another laugh.

" Just think about it." And then he vanished as quickly as he appeared, his stupid laugh echoing through the hallway.  


The knight angrily scowled at the floor, give them a little push? What exactly was that supposed to mean? It couldn't be a literal push, she doubted that pushing the omega into her father would solve anything but...Then how exactly was she supposed to do it? Couldn't Merlin for once in his life not make out of everything a game? 

Mordred kicked a small stone against the wall, she did have a small idea in her mind, it sounded absolutely ridiculous, yet somewhat possible...

The beta turned on her heel and went back to her father's room, while thinking of the best way to execute the idea. 

The knight was about to open the door, before the dragon slowly did it himself.

" Mordred...Is there something you need?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards their 'kitchen'.

" I don't need anything." They reached the small room and Mordred opened the countless sacs filled with ingredients, searching for anything useful.

"...It's you who needs help."

"...Me?" His daughter threw him a pouch filled with flour, which he easily caught with curiosity.

" I heard that your questionable friend is fond of butter cake, so..." She grabbed all of the ingredients and started to heat the wood-burning stove, which was thankfully controlled by Merlin's magic, so that it wouldn't accidentally melt the entire cave. It looked rather odd, considering the environment it was placed in, but they have been stuck here for years and a fresh loaf of bread was a nice change once in a while.

" Bake for Gilgamesh...? I'm not quite sure if he-." His daughter gave him a disapproving glance and opened one of the eggs they needed.

" I don't care one bit about him but it's clear that you like him to, to some  _ degree _ ..." She made sure to stress the last part. "...and you clearly desire to speak with him, so this would be the perfect invitation." Mordred placed the bowl in Arthur's hands, which he awkwardly held since his talons uncomfortably scratched into it. He used to enjoy cooking a lot, even if he was the king and he also craved to talk with the omega...but what if Gilgamesh no longer wished to see him...?

Arthur quickly shook his head, Mordred was right he shouldn't be sulking around and thinking about how things could have gone different, what mattered was  _ now  _ and that was building their old 'bond' up again. And if Gil has come to hate him, then he should...

He was losing focus, they had to bake a cake after all! Arthur gave his daughter a small smile, before proceeding with the next action.

It wasn't as difficult as he expected it to be, the more he concentrated on the task, the easier it became  _ even  _ with his dragonic features. Eventually, they had the perfect butter cake right in front of them, there were a few obstacles and inconveniences, but it turned out so much better than both parties anticipated.

The dragon neatly placed the entire cake on top of a plate and walked together with his daughter, to the omega's room. They also made sure to slice it into elegant pieces and add a few sprinkles of sugar on top of it.

With every step, Arthur became more anxious and unsure, but he couldn't let all of their efforts go to waste, right...?

They found themselves at Gilgamesh's door, faster than he expected and the alpha hesitantly raised his hand to knock at it, but found himself not moving one bit.

" Perhaps we shou-."

Mordred let out a groan, before impartiality knocking three times on the wooden door, a small ' come in ' was heard and Arthur was about to ask his daughter for guidance, but only found the running shadow of the beta, vanishing after a sharp turn.

_ God _ , the war wasn't able to kill him, but this definitely will.

He opened the door and found Gilgamesh laying on top of his bed, while reading his books filled with spells.

Has he been reading the same book for the past week...? If yes, then the omega should have just asked him for a new one...

Arthur almost had to chuckle at the thought, he was only able to face the other since his daughter dragged him here, who knows how long he would have tried to avoid the blonde? Perhaps the omega had a similar situation, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on Arthur's part.

Gilgamesh raised his head and watched the other with interest, but didn't seem to be mad, nor did it seem that he was going to start a conversation. 

" Mordred and I baked you a cake..." Arthur showcased the separate pieces as he lowered the plate, so that the omega would be able to see them.

"...Butter cake to be more specific." Gilgamesh perked a bit up at the name, before slowly reaching for a small treat. He took a small bite, which made his eyes light up with delight and advanced to eat the pleasant treat.

" May I sit with you...?" He seemed to hesitate before nodding and gesturing towards a chair. Gilgamesh seemed to enjoy the cake a lot, which made the alpha let out a relieved sigh, he would have been devastated if the other didn't like it.

" It's not bad..." The other started. "...especially for being self-made." 

" I'm glad that you like it..." Arthur smiled at the other and glanced towards the book.

" You're still reading it? Does it not get...tedious after a while?" It was not supposed to be offending, he was simply curious, since the dragon knew how it was, to spend most of his time reading and it could end up being rather monotonous after a while.

" Well..." Gilgamesh let out a soft huff. " I must admit, it gets rather tiresome, but it never harms to refresh your memory."

" That is true." Arthur nodded and happily watched as the omega reached for another piece of cake.

" You can always have one of my books, as you know I have  _ quite  _ the collection." Gilgamesh broke into a small grin as he heard the other's 'boast'. 

" I would like to do that..." The odd air around them has almost completely disappeared and Arthur was glad to see the atmosphere change back into its comforting air.

" Was it hard to bake it?" Gilgamesh teasingly pointed at his claws, which the alpha raised to observe them in the lighted fire.

" Well, there were some difficulties and I almost spewed some fire, when the oven turned out to be too cold..."

" You're able to exhale fire?" Oh...He did fail to mention that, right? Most people certainly didn't enjoy that factor, but seeing the other's face light up with interest made Arthur a little bit glad about the curse.

" Yes I can, but it isn't unlimited and nowhere near the strength of a real dragon." Gilgamesh tilted his head a bit in wonder, whoever casted the curse was really a number higher than he, even if he hated to admit it.

" That would explain your inhuman body temperature..." The omega muttered under his breath and Arthur simply nodded at the statement.

" Did it..." He was a bit unsure of how to phrase the sentence, without sounding too flustered. "...bother you?"

" No, not really." Gilgamesh glanced a bit to the side, a slight color dusting his cheeks or perhaps it was simply the firelight playing tricks on Arthur's mind?

" It felt quite...nice" 

" I see." The dragon gave him an affectionate smile, which made the omega even more embarrassed, how could Arthur act so modest, yet so direct at the same time?! It annoyed the blonde how much of an effect the other had on him. He even went ahead and baked something for him... _ Gods _ , it tasted delicious as well, rivaling Siduri's butter cake quite well.

" You must be rather tired..." Arthur started, baking the cake took longer than he anticipated and he was positive that nightfall took over already.

" I'll be going then, goo-."

" Hey, Arthur..." Gilgamesh interrupted a small frown decorating his face, he really did not want to utter the words in his mind, but the omega craved them.

"...W..Would you like to go somewhere...? Like a hunting trip or we can just stay here and..." This was beyond embarrassing! It was almost like they were childhood friends and Gilgamesh was organizing their next 'meeting'.

" I would love to." Arthur didn't even hesitate! This was what he meant with 'direct', how could it be so hard for him to utter the question, while Arthur was able to immediately answer him? But he supposed, that the other also had his moments...Gilgamesh fondly smiled at the fluffy cake in front of him.

" Thank you..." The smile remained and Arthur was so incredibly glad to see it.

" You're welcome...Goodnight, Gil." The omega widened his eyes a bit, he still wasn't used to hearing Arthur say it, but it felt so nice and refreshing, he couldn't help but grin.

" 'Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

They were currently flying towards an unknown destination, it was at least foreign to Gilgamesh. The other told him that it was going to be a secret, but the omega didn't necessarily mind. He fully trusted Arthur, yes their 'relationship' wasn't the smoothest, there were points where he had enough and wanted to distance himself as far as possible from the alpha, but...he supposed that it made the sweeter moments even better.

Even flying wasn't as bad as Gilgamesh remembered it to be, he doubted that it would be tolerable if any other person decided to give him a ride.

The location was as foggy as ever and the omega had a hard time believing, that there was anything worth mentioning, hiding between the trees and the thick fog. Arthur gently placed him on the floor, a small almost excited smile decorated his features.

" Do you know what fairy fountains are?" The dragon took the lead and walked deeper into the fog.

" Fairy fountains...?" Gilgamesh gave out a hum.

" A place where small fairies gather...They are also known as wishing wells, right?"

" As expected of you, these places are usually hidden between thick bushes and trees, so that no one tries to attack the mythical creatures." They found themselves in front of a large wall created by dozens of bushes, it would have stood out, but the fog protected the formation from any ill believers and Gilgamesh was starting to get rather curious now.

" After all, fairies are known for fulfilling miracles..." Arthur pushed one odd-looking branch out of the way, which revealed a small entrance into the shrubs. "...and have sadly gone almost extinct due to people hunting them down." The omega gave the other a small look, quietly wondering if it was alright to enter, but the reassuring smile of the alpha told him already all that he had to know.

Gilgamesh slowly entered the hole, the hedges were more abundant than he had expected them to be, the omega had to crouch down for at least a minute, to reach the other end of the path. The closer he got to the exit, the brighter an illuminating light became, it was blue and comfortably warm. The blonde finally reached the end and pushed himself with a huff off the ground, the sight before him was something he had never seen nor ever envisioned.

There was a large pink flower in the middle of the place, it was in full bloom, the middle of the blossom was filled with translucent water, while golden roses peacefully floated in the clear liquid. 

" I guess that's why they call it wishing well..." Gilgamesh softly whispered, the area owned a certain tranquil atmosphere and he didn't necessarily desire to disturb it. But the huge flower wasn't the main spectacle...Everywhere he looked, alluring and small lights gently danced around the air, upon closer inspection, he noticed small wings attached to the lights. 

" Are those...?" The omega carefully tried to touch one, but the creature simply flew a bit higher, dodging the blonde's hand.

" Yes, those are fairies." Arthur let out a chuckle at the sight, he glanced at the astonished face of the other, a smile making its way unto his lips.

" Are they not how you envisioned them to be...?" 

" It's just..." He shook his head a little bit. 

" I guess you can't always trust books...They always pictured them as small and delicate, almost human-like creatures." He watched as three faires happily circled one of the roses.

" But in reality they are..." A curious fairy approached him with care and it gave him the chance to study it even better, Gilgamesh kneeled down and watched the mythical being silently.

" Just floating lights minding their own business..." Arthur lovingly watched the scene, he never gave magical creatures any respect nor curiosity, he was purely focused on ruling Britain and had no time for such things, but after transforming into a dragon...well his perspective changed, especially over magic. 

The alpha used to slay every beast and creature, which looked threatening at first glance, but after countless years of reading and researching, he realized that most of them were harmless, which meant that he had unnecessarily shed innocent blood.

He used to know almost nothing about them, but so much had changed over the past centuries and he learned how it felt to be feared and hunted down...Ironically enough by his own people, he desperately yearned for saving the countless species of magical beings, which are sadly going extinct, they weren't beasts nor bloodthirsty, they simply tried to survive and so did his people. 

Arthur wished he could have realized that sooner, then perhaps he would have never foolishly attacked the serpent of the sea, but that would also result in...

The dragon glanced at the omega, who happily played with one of the faires, the blue hue reflected itself on his golden hair and a small smile, decorated his elegant features. 

Arthur wasn't stupid, yes maybe dense at times, but not stupid.

He was well aware of the fact, that he was attracted to him, those feelings became even more apparent after their little 'stay' in the cave.

Merlin did say, he had a tendency to fall in love rather quickly, but Arthur didn't expect it to this _extent_.

"...Arthur?" 

" Yes?" Gilgamesh gave him an irritated scowl, before bluntly stating.

" You're staring." His body tensed at the statement, was he?

" I apologize, I'm just...very fond of you." The compliment was so earnestly said, Gilgamesh didn't have the heart to reject it. 

The omega gave him an almost longing look, before turning around and facing the well, pretending to study one of the roses. 

" _What the hell..."_ He softly whispered under his breath, the blonde dearly hoped that the other didn't expect him to answer, because he had _none_.

God, it annoyed him. Arthur was just so... _Arthur,_ Gilgamesh was about to complain even more, until a rather brave fairy decided to fly in front of his face.

"...?" That was...abnormal, he reached out for it and was surprised to find no resistance whatsoever, the touch itself was weird as well. It didn't really feel like a texture, it was just warm and bright, but had a surface regardless.

" Hey Arthur, don't you think it's we-..." Gilgamesh turned around to spread the news, only to be met with darkness and shadows.

" What...?" His surroundings have changed completely, he no longer was by the beautiful fairy fountain together with Arthur no..., he found himself in a colorless room, together with a black shadow circling around his form. Gilgamesh didn't even notice it, until it became bigger and bigger with each turn, growing in size the closer it got to him.

" Arthur?" Nothing, there wasn't even an echo of his voice, just plain nothingness, the fairy was also long gone.

" Now is not the time to play games, Arthur..." He angrily said, a weak attempt to threaten the other, because the situation was starting to slightly freak him out and he was certainly not enjoying it.

" Arthur...?" His voice was barely a whisper now, the shadow around him was almost able to touch him and the thought alone made him shiver.

" Arth-."

" Arthur...Arthur! What are you, a damsel in distress?" A malicious voice echoed behind him and Gilgamesh hastily turned around to see the shadow slowly combining itself into a shape, which turned out to be two inhuman, lilac orbs observing him within the darkness.

" What is this about?" The omega skeptically said, this was _bad_. He was caught for some reason in a magical trap, but how? He should have noticed runes or mana hiding somewhere, but the spell was so sudden it gave him no reaction time whatsoever.

" You know what this is about, Friend of the King." The word 'King' was spoken with such venom and hatred, it made him almost flinch.

" Friend of the King...? No friend of mine is a King, you must be mistaking me with someone." The voice let out a wicked laugh, Gilgamesh could practically hear the bloodlust in it.

" Don't play innocent dear, I may be caged, but I'm getting stronger every day and soon...!" It let out a pleased sigh. " ...Soon, I'll be able to kill the king and finally end his disgusting reign." Caged, kill the King? Whatever she meant, Gilgamesh had nothing to do with it, but his captor didn't seem to care. He raised his hand and created a magic circle with it, while giving the darkness a dangerous glare.

" Release me at once, or I will obliterate you."

" _Oh?_ Isn't that just adorable?" The shadows slowly dissolved and revealed the beast behind them. The creature, or rather she was _enormous_. He thought that Arthur was tall, but the beast in front of him was a completely different story, she owned wings, but unlike Arthur's, they had actual feathers and resembled the wings of a bird. 

_' Are those scales...?'_ Gilgamesh couldn't believe his eyes, instead of legs the beast owned a large golden snake tail, along with vicious-looking snakes replacing her hair. The reptiles hungrily hissed at him, while the beast slowly lowered herself, so that her face was only a few meters apart of him. Everything screamed danger, but he would rather die than show weakness.

" Hmph, was that supposed to impress me?" She gave him another laugh, her dilated pupils were anything but human. 

" I'm going to enjoy devouring you." Her warm breath hit him straight across the face, it smelled like death and rotten food, the stench almost made him want to vomit. His other hand was hidden behind his back, silently creating a spell, which would make him escape from the lethal trap.

" I would rather not die in such a disgraceful way, so I must sadly bid yo-." Gilgamesh tried to complete the teleportation circle, but nothing happened, no sparks of mana nor did his surroundings change.

" Don't make a face like that, it destroys your beauty." His glare worsened at the remark and the omega was about to punch her across the face, only to find his body not listening to him.

" ...!" 

" Is something wrong, human?" He could _hear_ her smirk and it made him sneer with disgust, she clearly thought little of him and Gilgamesh absolutely detested it. 

Surely there was an exit somewhere, but how? He still was unable to move and the cause of it was unclear, unless...He glared into her eyes once more, the pupils were smaller and her eyes glowed with mischief...

 _'Mystic eyes'_ There was no other explanation, but to think that she owned such powerful ones...A particular group of snakes demonstrated their interest in him by elegantly circling around him, caging him even further.

Everything and everyone had a weakness he knew that, but the situation looked so dire Gilgamesh was starting to lose his hope, as much as he hated to admit it. He simply had to keep a keen eye over everything, the beast owned mystic eyes, was undoubtedly a skillful mage and a mix between a human and a serpent...

" Don't tell me..." 

_'I got cursed by a powerful serpent...'_ Weren't those the words Arthur told him the first day? 

_' Friend of the King...'_ She called him that as well...There was only one famous man, who was a King and fought a serpent...

The Arthur he has grown so fond of was in truth the legendary Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain and wielder of Excalibur...

This also meant, the serpent in front of him was exactly the same enemy Arthur last fought against and supposedly perished with. 

Gilgamesh was no longer able to deny it, the alpha was the King he always made fun off, he saw the hints and clues stating it before, but he...he just simply refused to believe them.

" What's wrong? Could it be, you have realized that this is your end?" The serpent haughtily said, her tail swishing with amusement.

" My end...?" He whispered under his breath, even if Arthur was the King of Britain, he was still a selfless idiot and Gilgamesh would do anything to help him, because he was...Arthur was...

What exactly was Arthur to him? He didn't know, there were too many emotions appearing inside of him, it gave him a hard time to think, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to leave the alpha's side anytime soon.

" I'm afraid you're wrong there, Serpent of the Sea." The beast angrily hissed the name, her snakes bearing their fangs at the blonde.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon, not before that idiot starts caring more about himself!" Gilgamesh used all of his willpower and mana, to try to at least move a finger, which earned him a snotty response.

" Brave words my dear, but my mystic eyes are far too strong for a hu-..." His body screamed at him to stop, everything flared up with pain, but he continued to push his limits, one finger was enough, all he needed was _one_ damn finger.

" I-Impossible!" With one painful movement, Gilgamesh regained the power over his left index finger and created an explosion spell, emitting a burst of magic.

" Hah, was that supposed to harm me?" The beast snarled, unimpressed by the display, but the omega simply gave a smug smirk in return, his voice filled with thick arrogance.

" Well, no. But this will." 

" ...?!" A sudden powerful strike hit the beast square against the body, the divine light of the blow indicated the weapon in question. She tried her best to resist it, but the blow was too strong and the shadows around them started to fade slowly.

" You stupid brat...! You never aimed for me!" The serpent started to fade, but her voice became even deadlier than before.

" Well, all I did was create a small hole in your trap, but you were too arrogant to notice." The beast hissed at him, her eyes gleamed with revenge.

" I-I'll get you for this, I swear!" The image of the serpent slowly dissolved and Gilgamesh found himself at the fairy fountain once more, before falling tiredly to his side...

Only to be caught by familiar and warm hands, making the alpha kneel on the floor with Gilgamesh in his arms.

" Gil..." He glanced into the emerald eyes of the other, filled with guilt and fear? 

" M-My plan actually worked...I honestly thought you wouldn't have understood it..." His voice was weak, he lost an enormous amount of mana, to simply move his finger and creating the spell made it even worse, he was honestly surprised that he hadn't passed out.

"...I didn't know what to do when I saw you vanish, I was able to hear you, but any form of interaction was impossible." Arthur guiltily turned his head as he mentioned the hearing part.

"...But then I saw the small shatter and immediately destroyed the spell."

" I see." Gilgamesh said with a relieved sigh, he knew that they hadn't killed her, but temporarily weakened her. He gave the alpha a thankful smile, but noticed Arthur not even looking at him.

" Hey..." The blonde made the other gaze at him, by carefully tilting his chin down.

" This isn't like you..." His eyes filled with even more guilt as the other treated him so kindly.

" Aren't you mad? Because of my lies, you almost got killed and...an-" 

" I haven't been always honest either...That means we're even now, right?" Gilgamesh tried to end the sentence with a grin, but Arthur's worried face made his stomach turn with uncertainty.

" How can you just say that...!" The alpha started to tear up.

" I thought I lost you! I was so afraid of never seeing you again, to never hear you..." 

" But you saved me, didn't you?" Gilgamesh was starting to feel his eyes water as well, he wasn't the sentimental type at all, but well...he supposed that he could slide it for once.

" She may have captured me because of your lie, but you saved me regardless..." He slowly turned around and shakily raised his arm to wipe Arthur's tears away, completely ignoring his own. 

" Even if you lied to me, you always stood behind me, protecting me..." Gilgamesh slowly touched the other's hands, before carefully interlocking their fingers.

" You always are so gentle and kind, it makes me wonder if I'm in a dream." His tears started to fall in a consistent rhythm, a soft smile decorating his face.

" I was hated for my status, no alpha truly ever gave me respect, nor did they acknowledge my accomplishments, but you..." Gilgamesh couldn't believe it, he was actually pouring his heart out to somebody, but Arthur wasn't somebody...He trusted him and he knew that his secrets would be save with the alpha.

" You didn't care about it, you accepted me for who I truly am...You never judged me when I acted out of character for an omega, no...You were the one who accepted those sides of me..." Gilgamesh's eyes widen as Arthur gently pressed their foreheads together, a tender smile decorated him as well.

" I can't believe I actually met someone like you..." It was a mere whisper and only Arthur was able to hear it.

" I feel the same, I truly do...That's why..." Their eyes were filled with fondness and Gilgamesh knew exactly what the other meant.

" Yes...No more lies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY I OFFER YOU SOME FLUFF IN THIS CHALLENGING TIME?  
> The fairy fountains are based on the ones in Breath of the Wild btw...
> 
> wooo~ Arthur's big reveal!! Hope it was enjoyable!  
> ( I wrote this, while listening to Violet Evergarden osts and I'm literally bawling...LOL)  
> And sorry for being inactive...I was busy with Animal Crossing rip.


	18. Chapter 18

Gilgamesh soon fainted after their intimate confessions due to low mana levels and the last thing he noticed, was the calming smell of herbs wrapping him inside a warm blanket. 

The omega awoke to a somewhat unfamiliar room, the scent was stronger than before and he happily nuzzled his face into the soft pillows, a content smile adorned his face.

A thick blanket was wrapped around his frame, every single object around him emitted the soothing scent and he couldn't help himself from letting out a content sigh. Everything smelled so wonderful and safe, so incredibly pleasing, it smelled so much like _him_...

" Wait-!" Gilgamesh hastily raised himself off the bed, only to be met with a punishing headache and a sharp pain pulsating down his neck.

" Ugh..." The blonde let out a soft groan at the pain, while falling back unto the bed with a soft thud.

" You should drink some water." A soft chuckle made Gilgamesh click his tongue in annoyance, his headache had drastically worsened his mood and the teasing voice didn't help one bit.

He was about to snarl at the person until he met the warm and affectionate stare of a certain alpha.

" Here..." Arthur gave him a wooden cup filled with water and the omega accepted it in silence.

He wanted to say _something_ , to break the silence of them, but the worried look of the other made him shut up with a small frown, how often had he already seen Arthur like this? 

" I'm fine...you know?" A bit of color dusted his cheeks and the next sentence was said in a hushed whisper. " _So stop frowning, you idiot._ " The alpha seemed to be taken back a bit, before beaming like a complete utter fool.

" I know, I apologize for making you worry."

" I wasn't-!...Whatever." Gilgamesh refused to accept the fact that his heart seemed to skip a beat, as soon as Arthur smiled at him...Maybe he had finally lost his sanity.

Silence wrapped itself once again around the pair, but Gilgamesh didn't mind. It wasn't awkward, nor uncomfortable, in fact, the atmosphere was relaxing and warm, while the alpha's scent erased any sign of stress inside his body. 

And then it dawned on him...He was currently located on top of Arthur's bed, wrapped inside of a warm blanket, while shamelessly inhaling the other's scent...Not to mention his previous act of snuggling his face into the pillows...

" H-How long have you been here?" He tried to sound confident, he really did, but he felt rather embarrassed about his...questionable behavior. He simply hoped that Arthur hadn't seen his previous actions.

" Me...? I've been here ever since I brought you here..." Since he's been here?!

" You were asleep for a few hours, and it should be around nightfall." For a few hours...? Nightfall...? Has he really been sleeping for so long? Gilgamesh glanced back at Arthur, who gave him a small smile, his blazing green eyes were filled with so much adoration, it almost seemed like he meant the world to the other...

The omega flinched a bit at his train of thoughts, perhaps he had hit his head somewhere...? He stole another glimpse of the other, and there was the same smile, the same glint in his eyes filled with pure _affection_.

His chest ached with something, an emotion he couldn't quite place. 

His body was filled with want, feverish desire, but not lust, definitely not lust. No, he yearned for something or _someone_ , and as soon as he saw Arthur's expression, he realized it.

_Well..._

He was attracted to Arthur..in some way. And as much as he tried to deny it, he knew it wasn't just any form of _attraction_ , it wasn't the platonic kind, where he simply wanted to be the alpha's friend and enjoyed his company from a distance, _oh it definitely wasn't_.

He had a pathetic crush on Arthur.

Gilgamesh let out a defeated chuckle, while rubbing his face in his hands. Wasn't this what he tried to prevent in the first place?! He knew, he always knew, especially after their kiss, gods their kiss was probably the action which made these feelings surface in the first place. The omega was always aware of the warm buzz he had in his chest, as soon as Arthur smiled at him or teased him in his weird yet intriguing way. But he never thought that these emotions would flourish so fast and aggressive...!

He just...He just wanted to continue being Arthur's friend and remain by his side, even if he had to keep his distance. The alpha was his first proper friend for _years_ , and he trusted him with his life.

_'Maybe he fancies you back?'_ A desperate yet quiet voice whispered in the back of his head. After all, Arthur always watched him with such a loving and protective gaze, there was no way his feelings for Gilgamesh were purely platonic, right...? 

_' Or maybe they were...'_ Another voice told him, how could he be so sure? In all honesty, he didn't know a lot about Arthur, he knew what legacy he had created, but that was it. A nauseous feeling of guilt overtook him, he only talked about himself, boasted even, about his accomplishments and how good he was with magic. Gilgamesh never asked about the other's stories, it would have probably made the alpha uncomfortable anyway, due to hiding his true identity in the first place. But...He could have at least asked what Arthur liked to do during his free time, he was aware of the fact that the other read a lot and that he was able to bake, but that was pretty much it.

Arthur always listened to his stories, to the point where Gilgamesh was sure that he knew more about him than Lugalbanda did...It made him feel sick, no disgusted even. 

" Gilgamesh...?" He looked up into deep green eyes, filled with so much affection and warmth.

" Are you alright? " There it was again, Arthur always looked out for him, no matter what and the omega was strangely not annoyed by it. In fact, he loved the attention he received from Arthur, not because he was some form of an attention whore, no...He adored seeing the other care so much about him, that he always focused his entire attention towards Gilgamesh, it made him feel.. wanted. 

After all, who wouldn't want to see the person they fancied, care about them, especially to such length?

The blonde let out a sigh, incredible how fast he had accepted the fact that he was...well attracted to Arthur. He remembered how he struggled with the mere thought of befriending the other and now he had these unfamiliar emotions rising to the top. It wasn't something as deep as love, but he knew that he was slowly getting there and that thought made him feel uncertain and...scared.

He never expected falling for Artur as a possibility, but...he supposed that the other had a habit of breaking all of his expectations and prejudices in the first place.

Gilgamesh let out a sincere chuckle, as he remembered their confessions at the fairy fountain.

Arthur was about to ask again, until the omega interrupted him midway.

" Tell me about yourself." 

And he did, he told Gilgamesh about his childhood. How his training was so incredibly exhausting, yet thrilling at the same time. How Merlin was a good mentor, but incredibly irritating as well. Arthur told him that the mage would sometimes hex him for fun, rendering his younger self to tears...Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh at the image.

The alpha continued with describing his tiring training sessions in full detail, but the omega didn't mind. Arthur's eyes twinkled with a sense of nostalgia and happiness as he retold the countless stories of this childhood, he couldn't help but smile at the other's expressions.

Gilgamesh would sometimes give a side remark or let out an unelegant snicker, but the silence was mostly filled with Arthur's voice, something which was quite rare, since the dragon was usually the one, who listened to the endless blabbering of the omega. 

_"_ Remember when we went ice skating?" 

The question caught him off guard, but the event was still crystal clear in his mind, he let out an embarrassed cough at the memory.

" I do..." Gilgamesh said, well more like mumbled.

" I used to go ice skating with my sister..." Arthur started and the blonde noticed how his eyes suddenly started to darken with sadness.

" You had a sister?" He didn't mean to interrupt, but no one ever mentioned that the Legendary King owned a sister and he found it to be a rather surprising fact.

" Yes, her name was Arturia...we used to be inseparable, but..." The alpha's brows knitted softly together and a frown made its way unto his face.

" She, unfortunately passed away at a very young age, due to an unknown disease." Arthur looked miserable after mentioning his sister's death, his shoulders hung in defeat, and green eyes darkened with grief.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-."

" It's fine, I was the one who brought it up in the first place." The gloomy atmosphere was still apparent and it made Gilgamesh bite his lip with displeasure, he desperately wanted to cheer up the other, but comforting people has never been one of his talents...

" As I saw the frozen lake I couldn't help but jump up in happiness, since the sight reminded me a lot of my younger days and I wanted to apologize for being...well too straightforward. You must have been annoyed by my-."

" Don't be a fool, Arthur." The words were softly said, but Gilgamesh's eyes were anything but tender, they looked almost mad with the way Arthur thought about himself.

" I wasn't irritated, just a bit startled...Since you don't really look like someone who would enjoy such activities..." He hesitantly reached for the alpha's hand and interlaced their fingers, before reassuringly squeezing his hand. "Besides, it was quite enjoyable."

Arthur looked at their intertwined hands with worry, he was indecisive at first, Gilgamesh's hand was so incredibly soft and he feared that he would end up hurting him, because of his lethal talons... But his doubtful attitude changed as soon as he felt a reassuring and warm squeeze. It was honestly unnerving how easily Gilgamesh was able to change Arthur's mind, but the alpha couldn't care any less at the moment.

" I see, that's good to hear." The dragon said in a hushed whisper, before continuing with retelling stories of the past, while their hands remained intertwined.

It became rather difficult to continue to hold each other's hands, since Gilgamesh was sitting on the bed, while Arthur rested on top of a chair beside the omega. 

Gilgamesh gave him a light tuck and let out a little yawn.

" This is your bed anyway..." The words were barely comprehendible and Arthur pitied the other, perhaps he talked a bit too long? He glanced at the wooden clock neatly placed beside a bookshelf and realized that they spoke for five hours straight. And it was already nightfall before Gilgamesh woke up...

" Gil..." Arthur glanced back at the other and saw that the omega was already starting to drift asleep.

" Do you want me to carry you to your room?" He said with half amusement, silently considering if he should sleep on the floor.

" I don't mind sleeping here..." The royal had to chuckle a bit. Gilgamesh was apparently quite 'affectionate' when sleepy and Arthur couldn't help but find the thought adorable, but was the other truly aware of his actions at the moment...?

" Don't worry about it, I can sleep in another room." He gave the other's hand one last squeeze and tried to free himself of Gilgamesh's grip, but found more force behind it than he originally anticipated.

" Gil...?" The omega let out a small sound of protest, but let go eventually. 

They shared a long, warm gaze, both of them were hesitant and careful. 

The emotion, or feeling which connected them, was tender, yet so daring and it made the pair hypnotized by the other's presence.

Gilgamesh gave him a small frown, there was almost a twist of desperation hiding in those beautiful eyes, but the emotion vanished as quickly as it appeared.

" I'll stay for the night." Arthur blurted it out without even thinking, and widened his eyes in shock. God, he didn't mean to say that at all...!

Well...Perhaps he _did_ , but he should have _asked_ for permission and not just blurted it out.

He was about to retract his statement, until he felt Gilgamesh's gentle hand on top of his own, once again.

The emotion from before, surfaced again in the other's eyes, practically erasing any doubt or conflict the alpha used to have. 

" You should rest..." 

The words were barely audible to the alpha's own ears, but Gilgamesh didn't seem to question it and simply let out an exhausted sigh.

" The same applies to you, your _majesty_." 

It was said with as much haughtiness as a sleepy person could muster, but the soft smile on the blonde's lips proofed, that there wasn't a single malicious thought behind his words.

Arthur gave the blonde an encouraging smile, before repositioning himself on the chair, to create a more acceptable position for the pair.

"Mmh...Good night, Arthur." The royal gave their entwined fingers one last glance, before slowly closing his eyes, while muttering a gentle _'goodnight'._

\---

_Everything was covered in blood, the ivory taste of it hung thickly in the air, while screams of torment echoed between the bloody walls._

_Every corner, the halls and the walls...Everything was painted in red and the knight looked unto his hands, only to see them painted in the velvet coating as well._

_The pungent stench of blood, metal and freshly casted curses rendered the place, bright flames decorated the horizon and he was able to hear the countless battle cries of his people in the distance._

_But the never-ending corpses of the brave and fallen, were not what caught his eye, no..._

_In front of him was an area which wasn't covered in blood, a small streak of sunlight broke through the heavy smoke of war and shone unto the person, who lied motionlessly on top of the grey cobblestone._

_The sight was horrifying, yet artistic in a cruel and twisted way._

_Perfect golden hair, fair and beautiful skin, and a soft smile decorated the graceful omega. But the usual crimson eyes filled with arrogance and pride, were dull and almost gray._

_They held no light in them, almost as if someone had absorbed the soul of the blonde, leaving nothing more than a lifeless doll._

_The knight wanted nothing more, than to run to the blonde and bring him into a protective embrace, but his feet refused to move, regardless of how much he thrashed and flailed around. His instincts and mind screamed at his body to do something, to protect the person he cared so much about, but his pleas were met with failure._

_He let out a choked cry as he helplessly watched a black wave consume the defenseless body, leaving nothing behind._

_\---_

" Arthur!"

" Wake up, Arthur!"

" I swear, if you're not about to open your eyes, I'm goi-."

The dragon opened his eyes with a groan and met the exasperated, yet concerned expression of the other.

" You kept muttering my name, while tossing and turning in your sleep..." His eyes...his eyes were so different, the complete opposite of the lifeless doll's. They held so many different emotions and Arthur noticed for the first time that there were small spots of purple, surrounding the omega's pupils. They gave Gilgamesh's eyes even more depth, and Arthur silently wondered how he hadn't realized the different layers and shades of colors before.

" You even fell from your chair and even then, you didn't wake up! You scared the living deadlights out o-...Are you even listening?!"

" Huh..?" The royal questioned a bit dumbfounded and noticed that the back of his head was quite sore and tried to reach out for the spot, only to wince in pain, while slowly moving his hand back.

" Don't huh me, Arthur!" Gilgamesh let out another sigh, before gently lifting the alpha's head and shoving a soft pillow under it.

He muttered a string of curses and Arthur was positive, that they were all directed towards him, but decided not to comment on it, he didn't wish to irritate the other even more.

" I'm sorry...for-."

" Sorry for what? Having a nightmare?" An uncomfortable silence followed suit and the dragon wanted nothing more, than to replace the frown on Gilgamesh's face with a smile.

" Do you...Do you have these a lot, Arthur?" The alpha was about to deny the question, but remembered their promise and couldn't bring himself to lie and chose to stay silent instead.

" As I child, I always told someone about them and it miraculously lifted the pressure off my chest, if you wish to share them with me, I will gladly listen to them." 

Gilgamesh had to chuckle a bit after remembering the countless times, he had run to his parent's room after waking up from a nightmare. It always gave him a warm feeling in his chest, to know that his parents were there to listen to his childish rants, regardless of how tired and exhausted they were.

The dragon was unsure at first, but quietly started to tell the omega about his dream, the gentle hand, which caressed his hair released even more pressure on Arthur's side and the alpha found himself telling Gilgamesh about everything. The sea of endless blood and corpses, the screams filled with agony, and the lifeless replica of Gilgamesh, resting in the middle of the battlefield like a fallen angel.

The omega frowned at the comment, but waited patiently until the royal was done.

A few seconds of silence followed after Arthur was done, but it felt like an eternity later until Gilgamesh decided to talk about the dream.

" I'm not made out of glass, Arthur." He slowly stood up and pulled the heavyweight of the other along, until they were both seated on top of the bed.

" If you're afraid of me getting hurt, then you should know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

" I know, that was not what I me-."

" I know." Arthur stopped midway at the response and looked at the blonde with wonder.

" You're not going to get rid of me so easily, I can promise you that." Gilgamesh paused for a moment and lifted a finger to gently follow the patterns on Arthur's right wing.

The said alpha relaxed immediately at the touch and found himself slowly drifting into a drowsed and relaxed state, the lingering scent of fire and warmth invaded his nose once more.

After a while, Gilgamesh removed his finger, and Arthur had to try his best from letting out a sound of protest, silents thoughts of his nightmare crept themselves into the back of his mind, immediately returning the royal into the previous state of distress. 

A gentle hand pulled him back from his thoughts and Arthur gazed into the crimson eyes he grew so fond of.

" Sleep with me?" The dragon slightly stiffened at the words, which made the omega let out an inelegant snort.

" Not like that, you prude." Gilgamesh clasped his hands behind the knight's neck and slowly dragged him towards the mattress, so that the taller male's nose got buried into the blonde's scent gland.

The heavenly smell of the omega was stronger than ever and Arthur couldn't find the strength to protest and simply relaxed into the improvised embrace.

In a normal state of mind, Arthur would have been shocked, once more about the power Gilgamesh possessed over him, but he decided to tighten his lock around the other's slender waist instead and buried his face even further into the crook of the omega's neck.

It could have been his imagination, but Arthur was positive that he felt the hesitant pressure of lips against his temple, before drifting off into a deep and pleasant slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!  
> This Chapter is just two dorks getting closer to one another and things should speed up within the next chapters, but I hope the amount of fluff in here wasn't too sickening!
> 
> I apologize for the lack of updates, but I must admit that I temporarily lost my joy in the fate universe...But don't worry it's slowly coming back!!!  
> I hope that my writing isn't too rusty...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments!

Ten days have passed and the pair continued to spend their nights embraced in each other's arms, while retelling their adventures and experiences. Both of them desired to address the new development of their relationship, but were too afraid to do so, and simply kept silent while enjoying the warmth of the other's body.

Which led them to the position they were currently resting in, Gilgamesh sat comfortably on the royal's bed with a book in his right hand, while Arthur laid on his side with his head gently nestled on top of the other's lap. 

The alpha was trying his best not to fall asleep, but with Gilgamesh softly combing through his hair, sleep was too welcoming. 

He let out a little yawn as he felt gentle fingers trace mindless patterns unto his horns.

" Tired?" Gilgamesh chuckled with a soft voice, with a tone the blonde only used when they were alone.

Arthur hummed as a reply and closed his eyes with a sigh.

" Hmm, you are very comfortable." That alone earned him a harsh slap and a glare.

" I am not your pillow!" But both knew, that Gilgamesh's glares have lost their malicious intent a while ago.

" My sincerest apologies." Arthur sheepishly grinned, while the omega continued to glare at him.

A few seconds of silence filled the room and the dragon took the opportunity to admire his friend's face with a yearning smile.

The glare from before softened into a little smile, while crimson eyes richened with an emotion Arthur couldn't quite place...yet he was sure that he saw a short flicker of affection swirling inside of them.

There was also a slight blush on top of the blonde's cheeks, but...it wasn't due to the cold, right? Or was that wishful thinking on Arthur's part? The room was well heated from the fireplace and Gilgamesh was dressed in thick wool, so it mustn't be from the cold, right? Then again, he was the human equivalent of a furnace, so he couldn't be so sure himself.

Arthur was about to raise his hand to touch the other's face, until Gilgamesh stopped him by squishing his cheeks between his fingers with a satisfied smirk.

"Ow, ow...That hurts."

" Hmph, serves you right." Gilgamesh looked like he wanted to add more, before a thoughtful hum ghosted over his lips.

" Arthur...How old are you?"

" Huh? How old...?"

In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure himself, he counted the years at first, but as the first century passed...his faith did as well and the countless days spiraled together into an unrecognizable mass of time, which eventually ended up with him losing his sense of time. So when Gilgamesh told him, that his time of rulership was literal _centuries_ ago, his guilt and sorrow worsened immediately...The guilt for leaving his kingdom to rot...and the sorrow he felt for all the innocent lives that were sacrificed for his selfish desires.

" I am...not quite sure, but...my body was hit with the curse around my early thirties."

" Early thirties, huh?" Gilgamesh muttered under his breath.

The royal tilted his head a bit and gave the omega a curious glance.

" What about you? You appear to be a lot younger than me."

The man in question unhappily clicked his tongue and stroked a few loose hair strands behind his ear, while muttering something similar to _' not that much younger...'_.

" I am twenty-two and soon to be twenty-three, in one month to be exact." He practically scoffed.

" Is that...so?" Arthur sheepishly laughed, it appeared to be that Gilgamesh did _not_ enjoy being called young.

" Yes, it is very much so! You simply look older, because of your ridiculous height." He gave the dragon an annoyed scowl, before returning to his previous action of combing through Arthur's hair. 

The alpha tried to fall back into a state of drowsiness, but something about the other's hand movements felt _off_ , as if he was brooding about something, while not being able to find the solution to the problem. His scent was also abnormal, which was worrying enough on its own, since Gilgamesh took suppressants and such a change of fragrance shouldn't be noticeable, unless the omega stopped with taking his medicine, which would be rather...questionable, since Gilgamesh tried so hard to hide his identity in the first place.

" Is...everything alright, Gil?" The hand movements stopped and Arthur felt the blonde's fingers tremble slightly.

" I was wondering...why you never tried to go to a village to explain yourself...and I know that you said, that none of the hired guards and traveling merchants listened to you, but...if you showed them Excalibur, then surely you would be able to persuade them? Only you are able to wield it and one must be blind to not recognize its holy light..."

After Gilgamesh finished Arthur let out a shaky breath, he knew that such a question would be asked eventually, but he wasn't prepared for it to be _this_ soon.

" I...I can't." The omega gave him an unreadable expression.

" You don't wish to tell me...?" 

" No! That's not it...I physically can't go to them, I can't even go near any towns or villages. When I first transformed something inside of me screamed to _run_ , to distance myself from my people as far as possible...I'm not quite sure on how to explain it, but there was a voice inside of my head, screaming at me at an agonizing volume to run...and I followed it. The farther I went, the quieter it became, until I arrived here and it finally stopped." He let out a deep breath as Gilgamesh started to pet his hair again.

" I have tried more than once to return, but as soon as I get too close to a village...something stops me, as if there was a hidden barrier denying me from entering."

"...A banishing curse?" The omega quietly muttered, but it was loud enough for Arthur to hear.

" Merlin said so as well, he found out that my curse consists out of multiple smaller hexes, which melted into one big spell...I originally wasn't supposed to survive it, but the dragon blood inside of me protected me and turned me into this...thing." He vaguely gestured to himself, before continuing.

" I'm unable to use the true potential of my sword as well, the serpent sealed its true powers away...which would make it impossible for me to beat her in my current state. Fortunately enough, the spells took a toll on her body and she is considerably weakened, too. But...she is slowly recovering, while my state hasn't improved at all..."

Gilgamesh gave him a thoughtful hum, while tracing a scar under Arthur's jaw.

" What about these people, Arthur? How are you and them still...alive?" The dragon hesitated a bit, before answering.

" The serpent of the sea...wasn't a threat at first. She lived on a small island, together with her sisters, far away from here...They didn't attack anyone, they wished to be left alone, but one day a fisherman saw them and reported it to me..." The dragon let out a sigh, oh how foolish he was.

" I'm sure that you have heard of my countless quests and raids. I was known for hunting and killing beasts, which _'threatened'_ my kingdom and...naturally, I decided to investigate the island and brought a few knights with me... I never meant for it to get this _bad,_ I was senseless and full of pride, I kept murdering innocent creatures, without truly realizing the damage these pointless slaughters created, until...I faced a beast, which was stronger than the others and I was met...with bitter defeat."

He lowered his head in shame.

" While I was fighting the beast herself, a group of knights killed her sisters and she went...insane. I've never seen so much _bloodlust..._ She casted curse, after curse and turned my men into mindless monsters, which attacked and slaughtered each other. She asked me how it felt like to be the hunted for once, but I wasn't able to answer before she chanted another spell, which would have turned me and those close to me into mindless beasts as well... if it wouldn't have been for Merlin. He used up all of his mana and power to deflect the spell, but the hex was too powerful to block and a small portion still hit us, and it made us...somewhat immortal. We are still able to die, but stopped aging completely, Merlin suspects that the original curse would have turned us into senseless slaves for all eternity, but since only a small portion hit us, nothing _'bad'_ happened. In the end, we all reached our limit that day and the serpent used the last of her mana to cast the..."

" The multiple hexes which were meant to kill you..." Gilgamesh said with a frown.

" Indeed..." Arthur let out a bitter laugh.

" Not so much of a golden Prince Charming anymore, huh?"

The omega gave him an odd look, before flicking his finger against the dragon's forehead.

" I never thought of you as a 'Prince Charming', although your reputation stated the opposite... It was rather clear, that you and the Arthur your people served were nowhere near the same." The said royal moved into a seating position on top of the bed, so that he was able to properly face the other.

" Are you...not disgusted by my actions?"

" Disgusted...?" Gilgamesh tilted his head in wonder.

" The intention behind your actions was pure in itself, you wished to protect your country and your people, but the execution of it...wasn't very optimal. But...You changed didn't you?" He gave Arthur a little smile.

 _'Changed?'_ Did...he change? It was true that his perspective changed about a lot of things, his eyes were practically forced to open and acknowledge his mistakes.

" You told me, that you held no interest in anything, besides your kingdom and your people...For some people that might be the ideal king, for others, you would be nothing more than a cruel and cold man. But, that was before your transformation... and even there you were a good-hearted man." Gilgamesh's eyes lit up with softness and Arthur couldn't help but fall even further for the other.

" You still are, I know that you are...but we can't undo the past and from what I've seen and heard, I doubt that the serpent would be open for any negotiations. But whatever we're going to do, it has to be soon, she is slowly regaining her powers and soon nobody is going to be able to stop her."

" We...?" Arthur stuttered.

" Yes, we! Now before you tell me that it's too dangerous and force me to stay in my 'room', I will remind you that I promised a certain dragon to stay by his side, regardless of how dangerous the situation is and I don't plan to break it anytime soon." Gilgamesh angrily huffed.

The alpha watched him in silence, while simply gaping at the omega.

He didn't really expect such a demand, but it was _Gilgamesh_ so he shouldn't have expected any less. He gave the blonde's form one last glance, before letting out a burst of laughter.

" W-what? What's so funny?!" Arthur's laughter died down after a while and got replaced by a grin of full glee.

" You're impossible." The dragon himself was surprised at how warm his own voice sounded...but he couldn't help it, even if he tried to.

" Me? Have you seen yourself?!" Gilgamesh tried to angrily glare at him, but it was too hard not to smile.

" I'm not the one, who recklessly jumps of cliffs or charges into the battlefield with brute force." The omega scoffed and waited impatiently for a reply, only to be met with silence.

" Arthur? Are you even listening?" The blonde opened his eyes and met the warm gaze of the alpha, who stared at him with such warmth it could rival the sun.

 _' ...!'_ Gilgamesh scoffed and tried his best to ignore the warm feeling swirling inside of his chest, while looking towards his side.

" A-Anyway, I want to see all of the information you have over the curses and over the serpent, so that we would be able to form a plan."

"...Are you sure that we are even able to do anything? I'm not doubting your skill, but Merlin and my knights already searched for a solution for centuries and were unable to find anything of use." Gilgamesh crossed his arms and puffed out his chest with pride.

" That may be true, but Merlin is a mage and not a cruse breaker, while I know someone who would be able to help us." He slowly blinked for a bit and lowered his arms in confusion.

" I understand that you are unable to enter any villages, but what about your knights? Shouldn't they have been able to find someone?"

" They have attempted to bring a few specialists, but as soon as they saw me, they ran away in fear or simply attacked me...There were already too many rumors about me, which inflicted fear and panic into my people and after a while, we simply decided to stop." Gilgamesh closed his book, which was still located beside him.

" I suppose that makes sense...It will take about three days to reach the specialist, but it should be worth it in the end." Arthur slightly nodded in agreement.

" Merlin should be able to immediately bring you back as long as you keep an open connection with him...Still, someone should be together with you."

" I don't nee-." Gilgamesh protested.

" I know, but please do accept one of my knights as your companion, it would leave me at peace, knowing that you are well protected and assisted if needed." The omega sulked for a few seconds, until it was clear that Arthur was not going to back down no matter what.

" Fine! But they'll better be an acceptable company."

\---

" Gawain." 

" Yes, you Majesty?" The knight gave his king a respectful bow.

" Gilgamesh will be looking for a curse breaker, they will be able to help us and I need you to safely escort the-."

" Father!" Mordred's booming voice echoed through the icy cave walls.

" Mordred?" Arthur gave her an unsure look. He was glad that he hadn't met his daughter on the way of showing Gilgamesh Merlin's room, since the court mage had to show the other, different methods on how to communicate with each other, and the royal was well aware of the fact that Mordred was only tolerating the omega for his own sake, so he was hoping to leave as much distance as possible between the two blondes.

But fate had apparently other ideas in store for them.

" Father, I wish to accompany our _guest_ during his quest." Oh dear, here we go again, how often did he have to say that Gilgamesh wasn't a backstabbing basta -wait what? Did she just offer to be...Gilgamesh's escort?

" Is there a reason for your wish, Mordred?" The knight gave her father a toothy grin.

" I just want to help you father, that's all." That sounded very suspicious, but who was he to deny a wish like that? Besides, if Mordred truly desired Gilgamesh dead, she would have long since done so and she did help him with baking the cake, so it won't be that...bad.

" Alright, just make sure to pack enough resources for the journey and don't forget..." But the beta already ran off, before Arthur got the chance to finish his sentence.

"....your cloak." He sighed.

" May I ask you something, your Majesty?" He completely forgot that Gawain was still standing there and gave the knight an apologetic grin.

" Of course, Sir Gawain."

" Do you truly think that the specialist would be able to help us?" He gave his knight a thoughtful glance and crossed his arms over his chest.

" I'm not quite sure, but I trust Gilgamesh with my life and I know that he would do anything to help us." Arthur said with fondness.

" You have changed your Majesty."

" Hm? Changed?" He gave Gawain an odd look, has he?

" Yes, yes you have. After all, you're smiling again." That made the dragon look into Gawain's eyes with shock. It was true...He had been smiling true smiles, not the polite prince Charming smiles no...real smiles out of pure happiness. Something which was a rarity for him, even in his younger days. It wasn't that hard to find the culprit for them and it almost made him want to shoot up and search for the omega, just to envelope him in a warm embrace.

" You love him, don't you?" He widened his eyes for a second, before letting out a defeated sigh.

" I do, I truly do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Medusa 😭😭 I love her a lot and I really didn’t want to kill her sisters, but I had to make her despise Arthur or humans in general.
> 
> Next: Mordred bonding with her future father 😳  
> 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	20. Chapter 20

" _ Are you alright, dear?" A gentle yet firm voice brought the alpha out of his thoughts. _

_ " You've been working nonstop...which isn't unusual for you, but to this extent...?" Lugalbanda gave his wife a warm smile and pushed his paperwork aside. _

_ " It's nothing important, the clients have been rather annoying lately, but nothing I can't handle." He gave the papers an annoyed glare, before opening up a bottle of wine with greater difficulty than expected. _

_ " Honestly, is really everyone so incompetent? I've given my servants clear and simple instructions, yet they managed to mess up and now I have to calm down my clients...It-." _

_ " That's quite enough Lugalbanda." He placed the bottle of wine on top of his desk and gazed up into the worried expression of the beta. _

_ " You don't have to continue with this 'tough-act' anymore...at least not when we are alone..." Ninsun sighed, before placing a caring hand onto the alpha's shoulder. _

_ " Now, would you be kind enough and tell me what's really going on?" _

_ A moment of silence filled the pair and the man simply stared at the floor with a grimace. _

_ " I..." He wished that he could lie, but what was the point? Ninsun may seem very gentle and soft from the outside, but he knew more than anyone that she could be as cunning as a fox. _

_ " I'm worried about him..." He felt Ninsun's hand jerk a bit, but nothing else was said nor done. The beta's expression stayed cool and thoughtful, but he knew that she was just as worried as he was. _

_ " An Omega? Ninsun...I'm not quite sure what to do with him." Her face went ablaze and he could practically feel her seething anger. _

_ " I don't mean it like that!" She visibly calmed down, but the fire never left her crimson eyes. _

_ " Then how do you mean it, dearest?" _

_ " I don't think that he's weak or useless, you know that I'm not one of those alpha's that believe in shallow stereotypes...yet I can't help but worry." His wife stayed silent, but her hand never left his shoulder. _

_ " This world...is harsh. No, not harsh...it is downright cruel. Even in Camelot's golden age during King Arthur's reign, Omegas were treated like filth, nothing more than dolls, it doesn't help that Omegas are in the minority...It was said that King Arthur tried his best to pronounce all genders as equal, but I suppose not even the legendary King of Britain was able to fix that, huh?" He gave her a dry laugh, before continuing.  _

_ " Ever since he left, everything went downhill, the resources, the money and well...the honor of the people. Now, we live in the rotten ruins of the so-called Holy Kingdom, people are proud and egoistic here, no one wants to give, they only yearn to own. But I suppose that I'm no different, I desire to be greater than anyone, not because I want to have a better life..." He looked into his wife's eyes and gave her a sad smile. _

_ " If I wouldn't own this position, wouldn't have this much money...I wouldn't be able to give the safety and protection that you and our children deserve." The alpha felt how he was slowly pulled into a hug and embraced his wife fully. _

_ " If I do one mistake, one little flaw...I could lose everything. I want nothing more than to protect my family, but I see the light in his eyes, the light when he learns something new, or when he is finally able to figure out the solution to a problem. He's as bright and curious as any alpha and I know that I will be never able to lock him up for his own protection, so I..." _

_ Ninsun gave him a little squeeze. _

_ " He is your son after all. I bet he would do a formidable job at leading your company." Luglabanda let out a bark of laughter. _

_ " That he would...I'm already so proud of him, I know that he will achieve great things, but there is only so far one person can go with their own ambition alone. And this world won't accept him, at least not yet..." _

_ Ninsun gave him a frown, but let the alpha continue. _

_ " I know that what I'm doing is harsh..." He bit his lip in distaste. _

_ " A daughter of an important business partner of mine presented as an alpha...and they suggested an arranged marriage after they found out about Gilgamesh's own presentation. I doubt that Gil would like it...but it would keep him safe, I know that it would. I would bring them to ruins if they even thought of treating him wrong and they know that..." _

_ Ninsun seemed to hesitate a bit before whispering. _

_ " But wouldn't that contradict with your earlier statement? You said that you wouldn't be able to cage him...which includes an arranged marriage like this." Lugalbanda gave her a sad hum. _

_ " It presumably won't work out...But it's worth a shot, right?" The fireplace in the room let out a loud crack and let out a little flare. _

_ " Even if it won't work out...I'll make sure to prepare him for this world." His demeanor completely changed as he thought about his son. He was going to make sure that Gilgamesh will survive and be able to live an acceptable life in this world, no matter what. _

...

_ Yet he couldn't help but tear up, this was going to be hell for both of them...The alpha let out a choked cry, as he remembered the previous encounters with his son and retold them to his wife. _

_ " He always barges into my room with such a bright face and tells me about all of the new things he learned, yet I simply ignore it and force him to leave...He always looks so hurt, but he has to become strong-willed and this seemed to be the only way for him to become determined. _

_ After all, determination is key to surviving in a world of rejection and gluttony. If he isn't strong-willed...this world will mercilessly tear him into pieces." The man let out a sigh and closed his eyes. _

_ " He will most likely hate me after this, but that is fine. I can live with that...as long as he survives and stays strong-willed, I'm sure everything will end up fine." He felt Ninsun raise her hand, but never found out what she wanted to do, since a little, yet excited knock disturbed the pair. _

_ " Come in, dear." The beta's voice chimed in cheerfully. _

_ Small hands pushed the large, wooden doors open until finally, the little omega was able to push himself through the entrance with an eager grin. _

_ " Good evening, Father, Mother." Ninsun gave their son an approving nod, before asking with a soft smile. _

_ " What brings you here, Gilgamesh? Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" _

_ The blonde jumped up a bit, and tried to hide his embarrassment, while failing miserably.  _

_ " You promised to read a story today..." He impatiently murmured, while Lugalbanda gave him a disapproving stare. _

_ " Gilgamesh, Aren't you a bit too ol-." The alpha quickly shut up as soon as he saw the ominous glare his wife gave him. _

_ " That's right, but your father was kind enough to offer himself for the job." It was almost comical how fast Gilgamesh's eyes lit up with glee and confusion. _

_ " Truly?! Father is that true?"  _

_ " Ehm...Well, I..." Well, how was he supposed to say no to those eyes? And Ninsun's menacing aura pretty much sealed his decision as well. _

_ He gave the omega a soft smile, before reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair, which earned him an annoyed glare. _

_ " The story of King Arthur, right? Isn't that your favorite?" Gilgamesh tilted his head in confusion. _

_ " You know?" Lugalbanda widened his eyes a little at the question, was it truly so surprising that he knew what his son cherished? Still...hearing that sort of question from his own child hurt...but he supposed that he had to get used to it. _

_ " Of course I do...Now go along and get ready for bed, I'll be coming soon." He didn't miss how Gilgamesh practically skipped out of the office with an amused grin. _

_ The alpha was about to leave the room as well, until the soft voice of his wife stopped him in his tracks. _

_ " I understand your decisions and beliefs Lugalbanda, but that doesn't mean that you're going to stop being his father. So please...don't let this world tear your relationship with your son apart." That was the last thing he heard before he proceeded to walk out of his office with a sigh. _

_ All he ever wanted...was for his family to be happy and safe...Was that truly so much to ask for?  _

\---

" We apologize my Lord...We simply couldn't find a single trace of hi-."

" Then try even harder!" He gave his guards an angry sneer before dismissing them with a growl.

He couldn't believe it...He thought that Gilgamesh would come back after three days or so, but for him to be missing for more than four weeks...! What if...what if something bad happened to him? It wasn't uncommon for unmated omegas to be...No, he shouldn't be thinking about such horrid thoughts, Gilgamesh was better and stronger than that. He knew that his son would find a way to survive, still, he couldn't help but worry.

Ninsun's condition wasn't any better either, she's been crying nonstop begging for someone to bring back her son. No sum was too high to pay, both of them were ready to sacrifice an incredible amount of money to have their only son back into their arms, he knew he shouldn't have mentioned the arranged marriage...Yet he still did. And now look at what he had done...!

" How annoying! To think that he would run away from me!" A proud voice scoffed.

His... _ lovely _ company didn't help his mood either, he wanted nothing more than to throw Ishtar in front of their doorstep and destroy their so-called 'contract', but he wouldn't be able to do that anytime soon. Ishtar's father became incredibly powerful over the years, even surpassing them in wealth...Ending their contract now, could lead to their demise...and that was unacceptable.

" I apologize for this inconvenience Lady Ishtar, I'm sure that we'll find him soon." Lugalbanda gave the alpha in front of him a tight smile and offered her a glass of wine.

She took the glass with a roll of her eyes and elegantly took a sip.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. As long as another alpha didn't claim him, everything should be fine." She twirled a few loose hair strands around her fingers and continued to drink the expensive brewage.

Meanwhile, the words ' _ another alpha' _ and  _ 'claimed' _ continuously echoed through the man's mind at an alarming speed...He just hoped...that if Gilgamesh truly was claimed by another alpha, that it was due to love and not...other motivations. Yes, it may seem naive, but he truly hoped that whatever his son was doing made him happy...Gilgamesh deserved to be happy and true happiness was something he wasn't able to give him.

\---

"  _ Argh _ , I'm bored. When will something exciting happen?!" Mordred groaned while dragging her sword through the snow.

" Can't you do anything besides complain?! This isn't exactly my kind of entertainment either." The omega squinted his eyes at the other's posture and scoffed.

" And treat your sword better, will you? Weapons like yours aren't exactly common." The beta gave him a glare, before muttering under her breath.

"You're not my father." Gilgamesh simply crossed his arms at that and continued to walk through the deep snow. A few hours have passed since their departure and the omega was  _ not  _ delighted to find out that his escort was Mordred of all people. Did Arthur secretly hate him?! Did he not realize that his  _ beloved  _ daughter hated him? Whatever the reason for this...slander was...it better be good! Because after this, he was going to make sure that the alpha was going to get a piece of his mind...

_ "..." _ Is there really nothing else besides Arthur on his mind? He still was a bit new...with these feelings, but he believed that he did a pretty good job so far...At least he thought so. Gilgamesh didn't even realize that he was daydreaming until he heard Mordred mutter a displeased " disgusting." before clicking her tongue in annoyance.

He simply glared at her and continued moving forward.

All that mattered was getting help for Arthur and the knights, even if it meant enduring a few hours with the haughty brat.

Yes, brat. That should be her name from now, he didn't care that he was being rude. He was simply not in the mood for playing nice.

" Tch, who's anyway this specialist you're always talking about? Probably some wannabe curse breaker..." Her voice broke the silence once more and Gilgamesh couldn't help but feel offended.

" This so-called wannabe curse breaker is a good friend of mine and I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting them." Gilgamesh bit back.

Mordred glanced at him for a second before raising her eyebrows with curiosity.

" I thought you didn't have any friends?" He let out a scoff, but refused to play into her hands.

_ ' Calm yourself, she's just trying to get a rise out of you.' _ Exactly, this could be so much easier, if he simply  _ ignored  _ her. His pride might be wounded a bit in the process, but he would rather have a wounded pride than go insane, due to pointless arguments and quarrels.

" Hmph, can't even deny it, huh?"

_ ' This little brat...'  _ He clenched his fist in exasperation.

This so-called holy knight brought him the closest he has ever been to committing child-murder, and he was holding back for Arthur's sake. But...Well, Mordred wasn't a child anymore either...Come to think of it, Mordred isn't truly Arthur's child in the first place, right? It was said that Mordred was conceived by Arthur and his sister Morgan Le Fay in unorthodox ways, and was raised to kill the King of Britain to 'inherit' his throne...so why exactly were Arthur and the beta on peaceful terms? He doubted that he was going to get an answer, but asking never hurt anyone and perhaps they could converse about something instead of continuously throw insults at each other.

" Weren't you supposed to kill your father?" The question was blunt, yes. But his curiosity got the best of him and judging by the knight's reaction, the subject was something she did not like talking about.

" Tch, why do you care?" She placed her sword on top of her armored shoulder and looked up into the sky with a frown.

" You're not wrong, though..." The beta seemed conflicted about proceeding, but decided to remain silent, which was fair enough in Gilgamesh's book. The silence continued for an hour or so and the omega was genuinely hitting his limit.

He thought that he would welcome the silence, relish in the fact that there was no annoying brat whining his ears full...yet the stillness felt so shallow and stiff, it almost made him feel bad for asking a simple question. And as he finally decided to try to break the silence, a deafening scream pierced the air, together with the sound of a projectile being launched at an incredible speed. He didn't even hesitate a second, before jumping in front of the beta, while casting a strong shield spell, which blocked the unknown projectile successfully. The impact created an explosion of dirt and snow, which made it significantly harder to see yet they still were able to distinguish dark silhouettes through the dust and readied themselves for battle.

" Hmph, finally something exciting." Mordred enthusiastically jumped up and readied her sword with a grin.

" Of course you of all people would get excited by getting attacked." Gilgamesh said with a sneer, but there was a hidden playfulness in his crimson eyes.

" Oh? Afraid of getting hurt?" The beta mocked him while keeping her eyes on the shadows.

" You wish." Gilgamesh scoffed before progressing with casting a powerful rune spell. The smoke finally cleared itself and revealed four large Chimeras circling them with anticipation, one of the snakeheads gave the omega a vicious glare, which indicated who their previous attacker was.

" Chimeras, huh?" Mordred muttered.

" Not exactly the most powerful beings, but could give you some trouble, huh Goldie?"

" Don't make me laugh, I could singlehandedly beat them without even wasting too much mana and do  _ not  _ call me that." He finished his spell and was about to set it free until the beta's sword started to viciously glow.

" Is that so? Then I'll just have to kill them before you!" She raised the sword above her head before releasing a powerful blast of light.

" Oh no, you won't!" Gilgamesh released the rune spell, which resulted in both of the powerful blasts hitting the group of chimeras at the same time, which ended up in a large explosion of guts and blood, showering the pair in chimera parts. They stayed there for a while, completely soaked in the disgusting mixture, before Mordred fell to her knees with a howl of laughter. 

" Pfft! You should have seen your face!" She pointed at him while crackling with laughter, which made Gilgamesh simply glower at her with an expression that practically screamed ' _ murder _ '.

" You got so excited and then...boom! All motivation gone." The omega simply sighed and cleaned himself as best as he could with a rune and slowly walked up to the beta with a scowl.

" Huh...?" She tilted her head in confusion, before Gilgamesh gave her a slight slap on the head.

" Ouch! You bastard! What was that for?!" But the mage continued to walk silently away which angered her even further. Mordred was about to raise her sword until she noticed a warm, yet soft feeling on top of her head, together with the mixture of guts slowly evaporating into thin air.

_ ' He cleaned my armor for me...' _ The armor looked as good as new and she has never seen her sword shine so brightly before either...

" Well, don't just sit there. We have a mission to do." Gilgamesh gave her an annoyed scoff and strangely enough...it didn't bother her as much as before.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you guys enjoyed this one!!
> 
> Apparently lugalbanda was a pretty good man and I wish to reflect that in this story, you don’t have to support his opinion, but I hoped that I atleast was able to make the readers understand his choices.;)   
> And their dialogue was also so supposed give more insight into Britain without a leader...
> 
> I enjoyed writing Mordred's and Gilgamesh's interaction a lot! It was really fun and I tried to make Gilgamesh a bit like a father figure at some parts, hope that I succeeded!
> 
> Next Chapter should still be a bit of future father and daughter bonding!

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic got inspired by hovercraft's fic! : [The Fire In Your Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384265/chapters/50939707)
> 
> I just really thought that the concept was cool so I decided to write a bit of dragon Arthur myself :)  
> (This was originally supposed to be a one-shot...Guess it's a multi-chapter fic now oof.  
> And I'm just very desperate for Omega!Gilgamesh content...)
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :D 
> 
> My twitter if anyone is interested: @FrozenMoon5


End file.
